Doux-Amer Deluge
by ThatMangaGirl
Summary: They knew of each other, worked together and even lived alongside each other, yet were never conscious of one another until that day of rain. A story revolving around the relationship of Black Pit and Little Mac.
1. Chapter 1: Walk

Long but important author note coming up front. To anyone reading this story, thank you! I appreciate it very much. I started writing this story because a friend bet me to. They wanted me make _them_ love this shipping. They also wanted smut. So I began writing this story with the intention of it being a short dirty story I could wash my hands of quickly and get back to my main story. However as I began writing chapter 3 I had a change of heart. I couldn't do it. I needed emotion. I not only want to make my friend like this shipping, I want anyone who reads this to get behind it. In order to do that I actually have to write a story that makes you believe that Black Pit and Little Mac should be together. In order to do that I have to change my game plan. This was originally supposed to last about 4 chapters. Now I'm thinking around 15ish should get the job done. This also means I must redo this story. I have given chapter 1 a new ending, chapter 2 will be taken down for new content and the whole story will have a different pace. Much less rushed. I also will give my story an actual summary. No more jokes. The name stays though. Because I can't think of a better one. ;)

Anyho, until I get this project done I will keep my other project on hiatus. To anyone following me as an author don't worry, I will get back to it! I can't leave my works unfinished. Also on a completely different note I finally figured out what betas were. Only took me like a year to figure that out. :p Thank you all for reading! Please enjoy and review "Fifty Shades of Black Pit"

* * *

The air tasted like salt. The sky overhead looked to be in a bad mood. Swirling grays and thunderous claps made it impossible to fly, even for five minutes. Black Pit pressed his cheek against the frosty window. It would leave a mark, definitely. He might even have to hear it from those pesky Toads that cleaned the house. Or maybe they wouldn't know, no one had seen him, he was all alone in this living room, wishing he could just go on his usual morning fly. The sun hadn't even peeked over the clouds.

Black Pit let out a hefty sigh. Looks like flying would have to wait for tomorrow. His pupils dilated as another bolt of lightning ripped through the sky, the thunder after it blocked out the sound of a nearby door opening. Black Pit didn't bother moving his head to see the person leaving the kitchen. He knew who it was. They awoke around the same time for the same reasons: To get some exercise and fresh air. He removed his cheek from the window, yeah, it left a mark. Little Mac would be his only witness. Black Pit heard his distinct humming before a greeting came from his mouth.

"Mornin' Black Pit," Little Mac said, his hoodie pulled over his head partially covering his eyes.

Black Pit turned around and crossed his legs, a habit he had picked up from Palutena, though he would never admit it.

"Good morning, Mac," he jerked his chin in the direction of the front door. "Enjoy your run." There, he could be polite. He didn't know what people meant with him being "Horrendously rude" as Peach once put it. Maybe he was a little too brash, and a little too harsh, but hey! He wasn't Pit, so people shouldn't expect him to act like him.

Little Mac tilted his head, fiddling with his drawstrings. Something was off. Black Pit was often just coming in as he was going out. His hair windblown, his cheeks ruddy from the brisk air, but here he sat, dejected. His dark wings folded together, his arms crossed. Little Mac was aching to get out and hit the pavement, see the sunrise as he ran through the park. But...seeing Black Pit alone like that nudged a part of his heart. Maybe because he looked like a kid. His noodle legs dangling, his head lolled to the side. He looked like a bored kid.

Without a word Little Mac walked past Black Pit towards the hall closet where the residents of the Smash household kept their shoes. Opening it he located two pairs of shoes: His own sneakers and a pair of wide-toed ones. Black Pit jumped when the latter pair were thrown in his lap.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, annoyance almost infecting his tone. Mac sat down near him on the couch, causing it to sink with his weight.

"We're goin' jogging. Put on your shoes," Mac commanded lacing his own up. Black Pit gave him a sullen look.

"These are Pit's..."

Mac raised a hidden eyebrow. "Does it matter? You guys wear the same shoe size."

Black Pit huffed. "It. Matters." Black Pit held the shoes by their laces away from his body. His shoes were more stylish than this. Unlike Pit he had gotten black sneakers with golden lightning bolts flashing across them. Pit's were plain white, easily dirtied by mud and grime when the household went on monthly marathons. So lost in thought was Black Pit he hadn't even realized Mac had gotten up to retrieve his sneakers until they were thrust into his free hand. Black Pit looked up at the boxer. Mac smirked.

"Let's see if you run as fast as you fly."

* * *

Little Mac wished he had an umbrella. Or maybe he should have put on a raincoat, like Black Pit did. Wait, how did that work? Little Mac studied the angel as he bounced in time with the rhythm of his run. The bright yellow raincoat had two strategically cut triangles that allowed his wings to fit through. Mac was pretty sure that Palutena had cut those holes for him. He was sure raincoats weren't needed in Angel Land. Black Pit noticed his stare.

"What?" He asked suddenly feeling self-conscious. He slowed his run to a walk. Little Mac kept going before he realized Black Pit was talking to him. He skidded to a halt, mud smearing his shoes. "Huh? Whatcha say?"

With Mac stopped right in front of him, he lost whatever thought process he had been spinning. The fact that he was focusing on him harder now silently made the young angel think asking was stupid. "Nothing."

Mac raised an eyebrow. Black Pit furrowed his.

"I mean, you were staring."

"Was I?" Mac asked. Black Pit's nerves flared. Without another word he pushed past him into a run. "Whatever, if you can't remember I don't care."

Water slid off Black Pit's wings like a duck's feathers. Sunlight broke through the clouds causing a flock of Swablu to take flight. The peering sun reflected off of Black Pit's wings, a deep rainbow of blues and purples shined off of them. Mac stopped in his tracks.

"I remember now!" He suddenly cried causing Black Pit to stop promptly, tripping in the process. Little Mac made no attempt to save the angel as he tumbled into the mud. His raincoat flew up over his back half way covering his fluttering wings. Mac weakly smothered his laughter watching Black Pit struggle out of the mud, slipping and sliding.

"Fuck..." Black Pit grumbled getting up. He turned his head glaring in the direction of Little Mac. He made a dramatic movement of wiping the mud off his front and stomping away. Mac got himself under control just as Black Pit took flight.

"Hey! Wait!" Little Mac shouted running over to catch Black Pit before he became completely airborne. Black Pit let out a disagreeable noise, raising himself higher in the air. "The sky is clearing up, I'm going for my fly," he said to his teammate below.

"You're gonna quit halfway?" Mac said, recalling how Doc Louis would tell him that if he got winded on his runs long ago. Black Pit threw him another glance. He looked as if he was deciding on something. Little Mac waited patiently to see if he'd come back down.

He didn't. He opted for another route. Flapping his wings quickly outward he rushed at Little Mac and gave him a violent albeit childish shove.

Little Mac landed into the mud with a cartoon-ish _splat_.

"You little..." Mac growled under his breath. Black Pit flashed him a mean-spirted smile, rising higher into the air. His lips moved forming words unheard by Little Mac as the winds swallowed them up.

* * *

Black Pit climbed the stairs towards his room. He lived on the third floor, like every other single male housemate. The fourth floor belonged to the females. Curfew for both fell at ten. Neither were allowed to visit the opposite floor after this time. Not as if this rule stopped anyone. Mario who listened fervently to Master Hand's rules had even been seen sneaking upstairs to visit the Toadstool Princess late as night. The rule was fine by Black Pit, he didn't have a lover.

Shoving open his door, (Fourth one on the right) he was greeted to the sight of his brother lounged on his bed. Yes, his bed. Even if they shared a room he did own a bed. Right on the left. His bed. The fact that Pit would disregarded that...

"Heya, Blapi~" Pit sang looking up from his magazine. He was upside down with his head hanging off the bottom of the mattress. Black Pit walked up to him and bent down, grabbing a fist full of hair and yanking him off. This ignited an all out brawl of shoving and pinching, something only understood among brothers. Names were thrown like fists and it took Palutena suddenly opening the door unannounced for them to stop. Palutena stifled her giggles looking at the two angels each with a different grip on the other. It reminded her of how at one point she had told Pit to destroy Black Pit. To wipe his existence clean from this earth. Thinking back on it now she was glad her order had never been carried out. Seeing Pit interact with what she could only now call a brother brought a warmth she hadn't felt in years to her heart.

"Lady Palutena?" Pit brought her out of her reverie.

"Hmmm? Yes? Oh yes. You two stop fighting. Link's complaining that he can hear you in the game room."

Both boys let out disappointed sighs but untangled themselves from each other. With a small nod Palutena was about to make her way out when she noticed something.

"Black Pit, is that mud on your face?" She wrinkled her nose.

Black Pit touched his face even though he knew the answer. The texture of dried mud scratched his fingers. "Yup."

"Take a bath, will you," Palutena said, her tone motheringly bossy. With that tone Black Pit understood it was a command. Not a request. Pit gave him an infuriating smile just as Palutena closed the door. The minute she was gone Black Pit collapsed on his bed and grabbed the magazine Pit had been reading. Something about sports.

Pit stared at him for a few moments before losing patience and blurting out: "Why aren't you taking a bath?" Black Pit gave him a look of indignation.

"Just because she's your goddess, doesn't mean she's mine."

Pit tilted his head. "You don't wanna get clean? Huh? We can bathe together!"

"I thought you didn't want people to see your butt."

Pit turned bright pink before clearing his throat and regaining his composure. "Our butts are the same, so I don't care. Not many people are in the washroom right now, so it'll be quiet. If you wear a towel around your waist you don't have to be so shy. Not that it matters...Since a lot of people have seen me naked and our bodies are the same."

Black Pit's ears burned. Couldn't he have anything to himself?! The thought that if everybody had seen Pit's naked ass they had seen his, mortified him. He looked at Pit's eager face before saying; "You go on, I'll meet you there."

He wouldn't.

But at least that made Pit leave with the excitement of skinship and soaking. He promised to save Black Pit a spot and towel before running out of the room. Black Pit gave a half-hearted wave before going back to his article on steroids.

* * *

Water dripped into a small puddle on the green-tiled floor. The whole area was filled with them, all going into designated areas formed by the years of water trails. Black Pit avoided the puddles watching his feet, yanking the towel around his waist he walked into the main bathing area. Only a few people were washing up this early in the afternoon. Yoshi and Kirby were lounging in the large bath, their eyes closed enjoying the steam. The only other person in the area was Ike vigorously scrubbing his hair on a stool. Black Pit was relieved to see Pit had finished and walked over to the showering stalls.

The washroom's layout allowed for a large bathing area, one in which most of the male household (For this was the male's side) could bathe at once. Of course cleaning off was necessary first. For most of the household that meant going over to the stools and facets. Buckets neatly lined up with the facets, a bar of soap above on a small platform. But Black Pit wasn't interested in that. He preferred what was on the other side of the room. To the far left laid military like showers. Where one could clean quickly and briskly without all the chatter that comes with communal bathing.

Stepping into the stalls Black Pit closed the shower curtain. The Toads had installed these after a few members complained about being out in the open. Master Hand wondered where that level of bitching had come from considering that when they cleaned themselves at the stools, they didn't give a heck. Nonetheless he ordered Toad and Waddle Dee servants to put up flimsy baby blue curtains, a color non-offensive to most.

As the water warmed his body Black Pit closed his eyes and focused on scrubbing the dirt off himself. The jog hadn't gone particularly well, his fly wasn't much better. Still upset over the earlier situation with Mac the five minute rule slipped his mind. He remembered when he didn't have to worry about such things! Man did he miss infinite flight! He had ended up plummeting into the a flowerbed tended by ornery bees. Black Pit winced as he ran his fingers over the sting marks and fresh cuts.

He ran his fingers through his dark hair. Without the wreathed laurel it lost its shape, slicking down just past his ears. Black Pit unhooked the shower head and the ran the water over his body once more before turning it off and stepping out.

"Hey," a deep voice greeted him as soon as he stepped out. Black Pit startled before turning around.

"Hey, Mac," Black Pit kept his face neutral though he was surprised to see him.

Mac leaned against the slippery wall. "Didja just get back from your fly?"

Black Pit pulled his towel up a little hoping it wouldn't slip too low on his waist. Mac also was sporting a white towel, though Black Pit knew it was just because he'd just showered. Otherwise he would have been free like the rest of the bath residents. This sort of relieved Black Pit. Looking over the boxer's body the angel felt a small sense of envy. Master Hand made it a point to tell the smashers that staying at their peak physical condition was essential. He also made them promise not to undergo any drastic change in physical appearance during the tournament unless for work on other projects. This allowed Link to grow his hair out into a sandy ponytail that Zelda supposedly despised. Mac's body however wasn't just because of his contract. It was a dedication that Black Pit and the rest of the household had seen everyday. From the runs, to the push ups, every single part of him was something to look at.

Black Pit realized he hadn't answered. "No. It just took me a second to haul ass here."

Little Mac tilted his head towards the bath. Kirby was floating in the water, snoring. "You taking a soak?"

Black Pit shook his head. "Naw, I'm gonna get out of here... you?" He felt the need to be polite. A sense of guilt was worming it's way up his throat for his behavior earlier. Maybe he should...

"No. I'm gonna go eat after this, wanna join me?" The invitation fell from Mac's lips so easily that it shocked the angel.

"Um," Black Pit absentmindedly pushed a lock of hair out of his face. Little Mac thought it strange how cute and small he looked without his wild hairstyle. Cute was a word he reserved for Pit, not his doppelganger.

"Um, yeah sure, why not?" how bad could lunch with Little Mac be?

"Okay, how about a restaurant? The Kooplings are cooking lunch and I don't want to be in the dining room with that, do you?" Little Mac and Black Pit walked into the main room where cubbies holding extra towels and clothing were. Mac dropped his towel and Black Pit averted his eyes. He really didn't want to know if Mac's dick was as impressive as the rest of his body.

Putting on his body suit Black Pit let his guilt win out. Being in this household made him soft. He was sure of it.

"Hey Mac, about earlier," Black Pit started, "I'm sorry about just flying off like that. And yeah..." Black Pit trailed off and looked out the corner of his eye towards the boxer. Mac cracked his neck.

"No problem, I shouldn't have laughed."

Oh yeah, he had laughed. But before that...

"What were you trying to tell me before, Mac?" Black Pit clasped his chiton on.

Little Mac searched his mind for the answer. It wasn't that important if he couldn't remember, but Black Pit was looking at him expectantly, wings twitching, folding and unfolding themselves in impatience. The sight jogged Mac's memory.

"I wanted to ask you if Palutena had cut those holes in your raincoat?"

Black Pit shook his head. "No, I did that myself. Was easy with a pair of scissors and measuring tape. I tailor all my clothing so my wings can fit through."

Mac rubbed the back of his head. "Eh? Really? Here I thought Palutena just fixed up your clothes. You do Pit's too?"

Black Pit scowled. "No? Why the hell would I do that? His precious goddess Palutena~" his voice went up in a perfect intimation of Pit's voice on the last word, "Does it all for him. Funny considering he sews better than her. I sew better than him though." Black Pit smirked with a sense of pride.

"Wish I could sew," Little Mac murmured mostly to himself, "Then I could sew my freaking socks every time they got holes in them."

"That happen a lot?"

"Yup. I do go runnin' everyday. Can't avoid it. Y'know?"

Black Pit looked down before saying, "If you give me your socks, I'll patch them up. Only this once, understand?" Black Pit couldn't meet his eyes, he was embarrassed with himself for even offering. However if he did this the guilt would vanish and he'd feel free. Plus it would only take an hour at the most.

But Little Mac surprised him with his answer. "Nah, I rather you just come joggin' with me in the mornin'. I could use a partner."

A weird feeling bubbled in Black Pit's stomach. It was the same feeling when Lucina had reached out to him about his problems. The same feeling when Pit and he had first picked up a game controller and played Smash. A feeling of camaraderie. A feeling he tried to tell himself he didn't need.

But...

"I thought Wii Fit was your jogging partner." Black Pit started fiddling with his hair trying to get his wreathed laurel on.

"Not really. She's tends to do yoga."

"Samus?" Black Pit finished putting his headpiece on and wanted to hurry out of the steamy room. The humidity had gotten uncomfortable.

"Once a week. She doesn't like gettin' up that early if you'd believe that," Little Mac laughed a little. Samus was at her worst when woken early.

"Well, I..." Black Pit couldn't think of anyone else. He could see Pit happily participating for a week or so before getting tired and wanting to sleep in. He could just say "no" that would cut this conversation short.

But...

"C'mon, you tryin' that hard to avoid my invite?" a cocky smile painted itself on Little Mac's face. Black Pit glared in defiance but couldn't find an actual good reason for not accepting the invitation.

"I go on flights around that time." There! He had found a good reason.

Mac snorted. "You can still do that. You're done with your flight by the time I'm ready."

But...

"Why are you pushing so hard, I'm not that freaking interesting in the first place!" Black Pit blurted almost angrily.

"Can't a guy just be friendly?" Mac said bluntly. Black Pit's heart twisted "Friends" a word better suited for Pit. When people got to know him they were always surprised, then later disappointed he wasn't more like Pit. Only the goddess of Nature had actually appreciated him. And well Pit himself.

"Fine," Black Pit said in a voice so low Mac barely heard. "I guess running will help me get into better shape anyway. I might go up in the tier list."

Mac smiled. "You wanna know how you really get into shape? Chase after a bike." He opened the door for Black Pit and both went out. "You wanna go to that place near the park or...?"

Black Pit shook his head. "No, I went there with Pit two days ago. Let's go by that cafe, the one ran by those mages. I hear they put magic into their food that gives you beneficial properties."

"Or make you throw up..." Little Mac mumbled.

"I know what I'm talking about," Black Pit said bumping his shoulder into Mac. "Don't you forget your wallet. We're going Dutch."

"And here I was gonna to pay like a gentleman," Mac said sarcastically.

And Mac did. Because Black Pit had forgotten his wallet, to the humor of both.

* * *

"I'm hungry," Black Pit ran in time with Mac. It had been a week since Little Mac invited Black Pit to be his jogging partner, Every morning he would be greeted early. The angel would be lounging on the couch, arms crossed as if he had somewhere better to be. For the first few days Little Mac purposely ran faster than usual. Watching Black Pit pant behind him was a cruel pleasure. After the third day Black Pit finally became fed up and sprinted after him, tackling him to the ground. Both found it kind of funny. Afterwards Little Mac ran at his normal pace.

"Coffee shop next block," Little Mac suggested.

"Good. Walk alongside me." Black Pit slowed his run and looked at Mac impatiently. Little Mac complied and walked at an even pace with him.

"So freaking, bossy..." Little Mac whispered.

"What was that? If you have something you need to say let it out."

"Their cake is really good."

Black Pit opened his mouth to make a remark about how Mac practically thought every cake was good when a young girl called from the street.

"Excuse me! You! Yes, you, Black Pit, please!" The lass waved to the duo. Black Pit gave Little Mac a skeptical glance before bouncing off to the girl.

Little Mac watched their exchange with interest. Black Pit kept looking back at him while the girl was talking. She then handed him a piece of paper and pen. He signed it hurriedly and retreated. The lass squealed a goodbye.

"What was that about?" Black Pit and Little Mac started their walk again. Black Pit smirked.

"She's a big fan. She was talking about how I'm her favorite character to play as. Then she asked for my autograph!"

Little Mac smiled. "You sound happy." Black Pit shrugged. "It doesn't change my day..." The lie was so obvious Mac didn't bother pointing it out.

Turning the corner the two made their way to the coffee shop. They located seats and ordered. In ten minutes their food arrived.

"People don't ask for your autograph much?" Little Mac placed a forkful of cake in his mouth.

Black Pit removed a piece a lox from his sandwich and twirled it around. "Yeah. It's always some young girl when they do."

"Wow, what a shock," Little Mac said sarcastically.

"Men or women? Who asks for your autograph more?"

Little Mac smirked. "Both. Women more so. But when you look like me, what else could you expect?"

Black Pit scoffed. "Please, men are more into your body than women. You're just their type~" Little Mac grimaced. He wouldn't let Black Pit get in the last word.

"You know why girls like you right? It's because of how sweet you and your brother look together~" Little Mac took satisfaction in watching Black Pit almost choke.

"Geez! I can't stand girls who drool over crap like that. It's creepy. Have you ever googled yourself?"

Little Mac nodded at the horrible memory. "Yes."

"It's awful!" Little Mac and Black Pit said in unison. Immediately Black Pit shoved piece of bagel in his mouth. Cream cheese smeared on his cheek.

"At least we don't have it as bad like some of the other Smashers."

Little Mac let out a snicker and handed Black Pit a napkin. "Cream cheese on your face." Black Pit turned pink and snatched the napkin from him wiping his cheek vigorously.

"Geez! Tell me sooner!"

"I did!" Little Mac had to control his laughter. "You must really be enjoying that bagel."

"Whatever. I've had better shit at home."

"Who are you kidding? Samus is cooking dinner. I won't be able to swallow anything tonight."

"What's wrong with her food?"

"She puts too much salt!"

"I like salty and spicy food. Your sweet tooth is too big to appreciate other flavors. I bet that cake isn't even good." Black Pit carefully laid a piece of lox on his tongue in a showy manner. Little Mac wondered if he was trying to make a point.

"The food I make is much better," Black Pit said smugly. Little Mac raised an eyebrow.

"You cook?"

Black Pit scoffed. "I don't have a choice." Black Pit was right. Cooking was a chore that all Smash members had to participate in at least once a year. This was only for dinner luckily. However any of the members were allowed to cook for their teammates at any time if the desire over took them. Which rarely happened...

"You remember last week's dinner? That was me," Black Pit said proudly. Little Mac looked at him doubtfully. "That was you? Cake and all?" Black Pit nodded.

"The cake was easiest. Pit can cook too. However I, of course, am more skilled." Little Mac leaned back in his chair and held out his arms.

"Why am I buying cake when you could be making it for me?!"

Black Pit snorted.

"I'm not your maid."

Little Mac leaned over the table to look in Black Pit's eyes. Black Pit felt excitement from the sense of challenge sparkling in them.

"A race back to the house says you are."

"You're a faster runner than me. Why would I go into a losing fight?"

"What if you fly?"

Black Pit's eyes took on an accepting gleam. "I like the sound of that." Before Little Mac could even move Black Pit had taken off, leaving Mac with the bill again. Little Mac paid swiftly before chasing after him, running faster than he had all week.

Later that day Pit asked what his brother was doing mixing cake batter. The latter grumbled for him to keep his nose out of it, but still gave him the chocolate-covered spoon.

* * *

"You've gotten a lot faster," Little Mac said to Black Pit, putting his shoes into the hall closest. Black Pit placed his shoes alongside Mac's and looked at him askance.

"Don't make me laugh. My speed hasn't improved at all," Black Pit made his way to the kitchen, Little Mac chuckling quietly following behind him,watching Black Pit's wings bob in time with his bouncy walk. In the kitchen both boys greeted a sleepy Pikachu chewing on a piece of fruit leather. Little Mac grabbed a banana from a nearby fruit bowl and sat near Pikachu. Black Pit headed towards the fridge and grabbed a half-full jug of milk before sitting next to the two, taking a long swig from the jug.

"Pi-pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed displeased at Black Pit's action.

"Geez! I'm gonna finish it!" Black Pit said, taking another large drink from the jug.

"You don't always drink from the jug, do you?" Little Mac asked. He _really_ hoped he hadn't been drinking behind Black Pit for the last year. Black Pit slammed the milk on the table.

"No," he said somewhat offended. "Only if there's a little and getting a cup would be a waste." Black Pit drained the rest of the jug and got up. Little Mac stared at his fluttering wings for a moment before turning back to his snack. Pikachu jumped in his lap and rubbed his head under Mac's chin.

"Pi~" Little Mac petted his head causing Pikachu to utter more content squeaks. Black Pit scoffed.

"You're so easy," Black Pit said gathering ingredients, it looked as if he was making a sandwich. Little Mac scratched behind Pikachu's ears.

"What?"

Black Pit, chopping tomatoes, continued. "All Pikachu has to do is jump in your lap and you give him all your attention. Easy." Little Mac worked his jaw, watching the young boy spread honey mustard on his bread.

"Hey, Blapi?"

"Don't call me that."

"Easy~" Black Pit shot Mac a dirty look before going back to his task. Little Mac broke off a piece of his banana and gave it to Pikachu. Pikachu took the piece and greedily popped it in his mouth. Little Mac broke off another and gave it to him. Then another, and another. He then just gave the rest of his banana to Pikachu. The Electric mouse thanked him with a content "Pi~"

"Hey, Black Pit?"

Black Pit stopped momentarily. "What?"

"Make me a sandwich."

"Fuck off."

Little Mac let out a low chuckle causing Black Pit to roll his eyes. Unusually downtrodden footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Good morning," Pit murmured surveying the three. Little Mac and Pikachu greeted him audibly while his brother waved his knife as a hello. Pit sunk into the chair next to Mac. Both Mac and Pikachu watched him intently, the young boy's blue aura swirling around him. Eventually he opened his mouth to say:

"I have a fight with Fox today!" He practically wailed. Pikachu jumped a little while Little Mac nodded sympathetically. With a snort Black Pit sat down to eat near his brother.

"Have fun getting up-smashed," Black Pit said before biting into his sandwich. Pit let out another wail and laid his head into his folded arms. Pikachu hopped off Little Mac to rub his cheek against Pit's.

"I'm never going to win against Fox..." Pit sighed. Little Mac understood where he was coming from. The original twelve were the most skilled fighters even as the game evolved and rules were changed. The veterans tried to subdue doubt by announcing they too had to adjust every tournament, relearning the game. This did nothing to calm the younger generation's fears.

Pikachu smiled inwardly to himself, it was nice to be feared.

"Good morning!" Fox McCloud marched towards them. His uniform spotless, his boots perfectly polished, he gave everyone a good-natured smile before noticing Pit's loss of color.

"Everything alright, Pit?" Fox asked, a small smile resting on his face. Pit answered with a tortured grumble. Little Mac patted his back roughly, Black Pit swallowed.

"He's afraid of the ass-kicking you're going to hand him later," Black Pit said. Pit raised his head and glared at him. Black Pit shrugged and went back to his sandwich. Fox gave Pit a non-sympathetic smile, patting him briskly on the back. "Good luck to you, Pit," Fox nodded and before marching away. Pikachu hopped off the table to walk alongside him. Chattering to his old friend, the rookies would have been interested to know what he was speaking of.

"Blapi, fight for me..." Pit mumbled into his arms.

"No," I'm off today. I have five other fights this week so I'm going to enjoy it," Black Pit said. Little Mac didn't even try to hide his snort.

"Only five?" Little Mac leaned in his chair, watching the darker angel's eyebrows furrow, a look of annoyance slowly settling on his face. He smiled before saying: "I have seven." Black Pit looked carefully at Mac. "Seven? Master Hand gave you seven fights this week?"

"Yup. Suppose he thought I could handle it."

"Or he thought you needed to make up for last week when you were sick," Black Pit licked mustard from his forefinger satisfied at Little Mac's grimace.

"I barely had a cough."

"You couldn't even come running."

"Aww, you missed me?"

Black Pit gave Little Mac a look he couldn't read, something between annoyance and humor. Pit let out a loud sigh and lifted his head. "Geez! There's no point in this conversation! What we should really be talking about is how I'm going to save my ass!"

"Just try not to get three stocked," Little Mac advised. Black Pit rolled his eyes. "I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm, Pit."

"You're such a jerk, Blapi! After all the things of done for you!" Pit exclaimed, looking at his brother, Black Pit was surprised to see them filled with hurt and said nothing, turning back to his lunch. "The least you could do is fight for me..." Pit mumbled.

"It would be kind of hard for him to cover for you, he'd need a wig, Pit," Little Mac said.

Pit propped his head up on his fist. "He could just dye his hair. It would work just as well."

"And his wings, he'd need to dye his wings."

Black Pit stopped eating and listened to his company in irritation as they pointed things out about his appearances and what he could change to look more like Pit. Little Mac caught his frown.

"Oh, and he'd need to smile more. Look like he's actually enjoying himself." Black Pit's ears turned warm as Pit's laughter filled them. His stomach twisted in a way he was unused to. He shoved his plate across the polished wood towards Pit. Pit looked at the half-eaten sandwich in interest as Black Pit stood promptly up.

"I'm out of here. Bye." Black Pit took not another look at the table as he hurried out of the room. Making his getaway he almost collided with a half-awake Yoshi who squeaked in indignation.

Little Mac stared after him. "Did I say something wrong?" he mumbled mostly to himself.

Pit answered with his mouth full. "I don't know, he gets mad at so many things," A swallow, "you could go ask, I don't know." Little Mac contemplated this as the sounds of people coming into the kitchen, greeting one another and rummaging for food, transformed the kitchen atmosphere into it's usual homey self.

* * *

Three Pikmin ran around an abnormally large flower humming a childhood tune forgotten by conscious memory. Combees flitted from flower to flower, their wings fluttering causing a lazy hum to perforate the hazy air. Black Pit watched a few Pikmin water the house's glorious gardens, covering each other with dirt and giggling in a way only Pikmin could. Ah...Black Pit stared into the cornflower blue sky, puffy clouds dancing alongside the sun, but never blocking it. The air smelled sweet. It was a nice day.

Black Pit let out a low sigh and closed his eyes, letting the sun warm his face. He exhaled hoping the anger would flow out with his used breath. It had stung. For reasons Black Pit didn't care to admit. How unoriginal he had thought, sneering stamping through the halls, looking for a calming area, something to soothe his hurt feelings. If Pit had made the joke he could have just started a fight knowing Pit would engage as well. Then Black Pit would show them, look! Look Pit is just as angry, just as belligerent as him! But the illusion would fade as they were pulled apart, Black Pit would be named the aggressor and it would start over. He never smiled? Well who the hell said he had to?! Did that make him more unlikable? He still could fight and he had a brain. He chewed at his inner cheek. How dare Mac give him that look, that look like they were old friends joking around. Whatever.

Black Pit felt his phone rumble, slipping it out of his pocket Black Pit slid his finger across the screen to reveal his messages. He was thankful for Samus teaching him how to use a cell phone. He read the the text across the screen.

Nachure. Work. The usual mission. Black Pit tapped his finger on the screen, pondering. Said mission wasn't urgent. He could get it done right at this moment, or tomorrow.

"Hey," someone greeted him from his side. Black Pit slid his phone back into his pocket, not bothering to focus his vision on the new arrival.

"Hey, Mac." he muttered.

"Hey," Mac repeated sitting down near Black Pit taking up more room then necessary. Black Pit found himself putting his legs together to take up less space then stopped, scolding himself for being compliant. The two sat in silence for a few moments, watching a purple Pikmin pluck a flower and wave it around like a flag.

"How did you find me?" Black Pit finally mumbled.

Little Mac rubbed the back of his neck. "I just guessed...Or I bumped into Olimar walking around the hallways and asked if he had seen you and he _may_ have told me you were heading to the garden." Black Pit flickered his gaze towards him.

"So what? What do you want?"

Little Mac stared at his sneaker with little interest, taking in Black Pit's question. A Combee flew by, returning to its queen.

"Me and Pit are gonna play Mario Kart."

Black Pit nodded curtly. "Great. Have fun."

Little Mac turned to him and stared. The angel kept darting glances at him, waiting for his companion to speak. The warmth of the day caused an uncomfortable sensation under Black Pit's collar. He wondered why it hadn't bother him earlier while he was running?

"Why are you always like this, Black Pit?" Little Mac exclaimed in annoyance. Black Pit whipped his head quickly to face him, red eyes searching.

"Why does it matter to you?! Just go have fun with Pit!" Black Pit focused his attention back onto the horizon. Little Mac sighed.

"I came to ask if you'd play with us."

Black Pit scoffed. "If you're so desperate for a 4th player ask Kirby or something."

Little Mac let out a frustrated sound."We're not desperate for a 4th player. Is saying "yes" that hard?!"

Black Pit pulled at his collar, the sun was beating down harder, even the clouds moved away from it, far from its fury. "Look, I don't have to-"

"Just say 'yes' so I can kick your ass already," Little Mac cut off. That caused Black Pit to turn his glare back to him. Mac watched his eyes flash a brighter red. "What?" His voice dropped to a whisper, a slight edge hanging off it. Little Mac smiled.

"I said...Just say 'yes' so I can kick your butt already," Little Mac watched Black Pit's eyes take on a competitive shine, searching his face. Black Pit was having an emotional dilemma. He _could_ stay angry at Little Mac, that was the easiest option.

 _Or_...

"You think you can kick my ass?" Black Pit continued still whispering, "You think those sausages you call fingers can do anything?" To the angel's surprise Mac's smile widened. The last sense of anger loosened from Black Pit's chest and melted away.

"We won't know unless you play, huh?" Little Mac said, a cocksure smile on his face. "So, you coming?"

"Uh..." Black Pit searched his mind for a way to accept the invitation coolly. A familiar rumble came from his pocket, breaking his train of thought. Removing his phone he read the new message. He furrowed his brow, Nachure wished for his presence swiftly.

"Damn Nachure..." He muttered to himself all but forgetting Mac's presence until the young man spoke.

"Work, huh?" Black Pit looked away from his phone long enough to watch Little Mac stand. "Then I'm sorry I bothered you. I'll get outta your hair."

"No wait!" Black Pit clutched his phone a little harder, his voice coming out higher than intended. "It's not work..." Black Pit racked his brain before saying slowly and meticulously: "She texted me because she wants Link's autograph."

Little Mac looked at Black Pit for a small stretch of silence before bursting into hardy laugh. "Link's autograph?! She's been asking for that for awhile now, huh?"

Black Pit allowed himself a small laugh. "Yeah, maybe I should just get it for her." He didn't need to tell Mac that he had already given Nature Link's autograph along with several other housemates.

Little Mac snorted the last of his laughter. "Maybe. Might get somethin' special in return." Mac pushed his thumbs inside his pockets and leaned back and forth on the soles of his feet. He raised an eyebrow at Black Pit, his stare expectant. Black Pit looked dumbly at him briefly before catching on.

"Ugh, yeah I'll be there. Give me a sec," Little Mac nodded his usual grin poking through and headed back to the house. Black Pit watched him disappear before taking a deep breath. The air smelled like flowers and freshly laundered clothes. Ah, someone must be hanging out their garments out to dry. Zelda or Marth came to mind. Black Pit looked back at his phone chewing at the smallest corner of his lip. Quickly but carefully he typed out his response.

 **"Cannot arrive at this moment. Must first intend to other important business."**

Holding down the top button Black Pit watched with a strange sense of satisfaction the screen go dark. Giving one last glance at the blissful Pikmin he walked to the house, his steps unusually light.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

I miss my old editor, no way I'm asking her to edit my BL fanfic though. I'll just re-read my fic five times. Then four more times until I am satisfied. I have to do my writing late at night and early in the morning. Yet I don't feel sleepy. I'm an owl. Owls are creepy. Fudge me.

Before I write every chapter I watch clips of involving Kid Icarus: Uprising featuring Black Pit in Japanese. Then I pull up pictures of both he and Little Mac so I can think of them residing in the same space. Anyone reading this on the day I posted it, June 19th of 2016, happy father's day! To anyone reading it any other day, have a nice day!

* * *

His throat was dry, the blankets wrapped around his legs like snakes, the darkness becoming less foreign the longer he lay awake in it. Black Pit raised a hand to his forehead and tried to clear his muddied thoughts. He looked to the side to see his brother sleeping peacefully, lips upturned in a sweet smile. Black Pit wondered what he was dreaming of. Moving the blankets off his bare legs Black Pit paused. _It_ has happened again.

Mentally groaning Black Pit slid off his bed and checked the sheets. No obvious stains or wetness. He snuck another glance at Pit before walking to his drawer and finding a new pair of shorts. Black Pit shivered as he slipped his used ones off. He'd wash them in the morning. Pulling on his fresh ones he smiled bitterly to himself. Dreams.

When his life first began his sleep was devoid of any fancies. It was undisturbed, empty, his mind a serene plain. He did not worry about nightmares, awaking in a cold sweat. He did not linger in dreamland, trying to hold onto a fantasy sweeter than reality. His body decided how much sleep it needed and awoke when it deemed worthy.

But then...That happened, and Black Pit suddenly realized why parents read their children bedtime stories and planted kisses on their young foreheads, warding off the evils of a twisted dream. For the first time something intangible had stroked his mind and evoked fear. Worst than that, guilt. Now what did he do with all these useless thoughts?

He was told that everyone dreamed, even if they couldn't remember it. Scientist bullshit. That's what Black Pit had thought. Maybe it was the truth. At this moment Black Pit wished he could remember whatever caused the newest event to happen tonight. The first night it happened he awoke shocked, and as much as he hated to admit it, scared. His body was malfunctioning: breaking down like any imitation.

After meandering around and sneakily flipping through books for two hours Black Pit located what he was looking for: a book on the human body. Black Pit read what Mario and Luigi could have told him in an less than five minutes. As much as he was embarrassed, he was twice as relieved.

The books said it was normal. He couldn't help but wonder from time to time if Pit or any of the other young men had experienced it. He'd never ask them. There was no way in hell he ever would. He'd just tough out his own body's attempts at mortification.

Black Pit glanced at the shared clock on the beige wall and saw it was 20 to 4:30. He probably wasn't going to get anymore sleep and he would go running with Mac in about an hour. Might as well go to the kitchen and eat. After washing his face, combing his unruly hair and putting on a sweatshirt he made his way downstairs. His fingers lightly dusted the rail.

The orange walls of the kitchen meant to pique the appetite looked a sad brown in the low lights. A single lamp sitting on the counter lit a small portion of the room. Sitting at the counter in the spotlight was a young woman with dark hair. She read a thick leather bound book. With her left hand she flipped the page, in her right she ate a pastry, crumbs falling ever so often on the page, being wiped away just as swiftly. She heard the steps of bare feet and lifted her head, her face breaking into a smile at seeing her friend.

"Good morning, Black Pit. Up early aren't we?" Lucina pushed the bread basket in front of her forward.

"Morning," Black Pit greeted grabbing a roll, freshly baked by the Toads out of the basket. "What are you reading?" Black Pit sat near Lucina and took a bite out of the roll. Mmm, apple-cinnamon.

Lucina tucked a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Well, Reflet and I were talking recently about the history of certain sword fighters from different regions spanning across several continents. I wish to learn new techniques and told Reflet so. He believes he has the perfect swordswoman I could learn from. But..."

"But?"

"He couldn't remember her name," Lucina gave a look that Black Pit recognized: it always had to do with Reflet. "So before he goes throughout the entire library looking for her name I decided I'd find it first. He's not the only studious one," Lucina gave Black Pit a triumphant smile. He chewed the rest of his roll and swallowed.

"Have fun with that," he licked the sticky sweetness off his fingers.

Lucina watched him with her small smile. "So, why are you up this early? Training with Mac?"

Black Pit coughed. Did she really think he'd miss out on sleep to do that? "Nope. Just couldn't sleep."

"Nightmare?" Lucina's voice took on a note of concern.

Black Pit shook his head. "No, I don't have nightmares." Lucina looked at him searchingly for a few moments before turning back to her book. The pair sat in silence, the only sound being the turning of paper every few minutes. Black Pit was thankful for the peace. He appreciated that Lucina didn't feel uncomfortable with no conversation. A few pitter-patters of rain began outside quickly evolving into a downpour. So loud was it that neither occupants of the room heard the pleasant humming until the person entered the room. Lucina closed her book.

"Good morning, Little Mac," Lucina greeted smoothly watching the pugilist waltz in.

Little Mac nodded in acknowledgement. "Mornin', Lucina!" His eyes moved to the left of the princess to notice Black Pit's stare. "Mornin' Black Pit! You're up early."

"Same to you," the younger boy mumbled getting up from the table. Lucina and Little Mac regarded him.

"Where are you going?" Lucina asked first. Black Pit shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Translation: He's doesn' even know," Little Mac smirked.

Black Pit scowled at him. "Mind your business,"

Little Mac grinned and took a pastry for himself. "I'm about to finish my routine, wanna spar with me?" Mac said with his mouth full.

Now that interested Black Pit. He and Mac hadn't had a scheduled fight in weeks. Though he knew the sparring wouldn't be a real battle it would be nice to get a grasp on how strong Little Mac was.

"Sure," Black Pit accepted.

Lucina closed her book and stood. "Enjoy yourselves, you two," Lucina fare-welled grabbing her book and exiting the kitchen in a graceful glide.

Little Mac finished his roll and the boys headed to the household's gym.

As they walked through the halls Black Pit studied the wall paper, lamps, and other design choices made throughout the house. The door to the gym was white, the interior as well. White and green. The walls white, the floor a forest green. Lockers for the veterans were a dingy silver, having been used for years. Scrollings and rust decorated them.

Black Pit counted the lockers until he made it to his private one. He was a rookie, so his locker was newly imported and scintillated in the too bright gym lights. Each locker had a sticker with the resident's game of origin and their name in black. Some members had decorated their lockers with glittery stickers and spray paint. Not Black Pit's style. Nor Mac's.

As they undressed an awkward feeling started in Black Pit's chest. Undressing in front of anyone who wasn't Pit made him uncomfortable. Undressing in front of someone like Little Mac was even worse. He _knew_ Mac wasn't looking, but he could. Nothing was stopping Black Pit.

Nothing...

Inhaling deeply he glanced over at Mac in curiosity. Black Pit was mildly surprised to see he wasn't wearing his usual boxing outfit underneath his track suit. The white and red boxers contrasted with his tan skin. The odd feeling of inadequacy surfaced again in Black Pit as he examined Mac.

He looked from Mac's Herculean body to his own tiny one. No matter how much running or physical activities he took part in his body stayed infuriatingly skinny. He peeked at Mac again watching him pull his black tank on. Black Pit always wondered if the boxer purposefully bought his shirts a little too tight to show off. It certainly made some of the girls talk, like Wii Fit and Peach and...

"My eyes are up here." Black Pit's thoughts came to an abrupt halt as Mac's voice pierced his head. He ripped his gaze away from Mac's stomach to his smug smile. Black Pit felt his face grow hot.

"Uh..." He hated the empty word that left his mouth. Mac's smile only grew smugger.

"Want my trainin' schedule?" Mac asked. Before Black Pit could say anything Mac reached into his locker and handed him a crumbled folded piece of paper. Black Pit glared at him before taking it. Little Mac watched Black Pit's eyes scan the piece of paper.

"Huh, you don't really follow this," Black Pit couldn't believe Little Mac put himself through the training etched on the piece of paper. Then again...His eyes roved over the body in front of him.

"Trust me, you put in the hours I put in and it'll show," Little Mac gave the thin boy in front of him a once over. "Though it probably won't look as good on you."

Black Pit bristled. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Little Mac felt a laugh tickle the back of his throat until he saw the hard look in Black Pit's eyes. He answered carefully.

"The look you have goin' on is pretty good. Whatever you're doin' seems to be workin' just fine," Little Mac closed his locker. Black Pit stared suspiciously at Little Mac taking in his words.

Little Mac shifted anxiously underneath his stare until Black Pit broke it. "Well, whatever," Black Pit muttered walking to an old box digging around for a pair of gloves. Little Mac watched him pull out a worn black pair and put them on his large hands.

Huh, Little Mac wondered why he seemed so bothered. He was relatively strong and fast. Sure not like Samus, or even Captain Falcon. But it wasn't like he lacked physical power like Reflet or Ness and Lucas.

Mac laced up his own boxing gloves and both boys went into the makeshift ring, courtesy of the Waddle Dees. Before any sparring began Little Mac showed Black Pit the proper stance and tried to teach him how to breath out with his movements. Black Pit was fine with this until Little Mac insisted that adjusting his body would be a lot faster than showing him.

"Are you right or left-handed?" He bent down behind Black Pit, placing his hands on his thighs.

"I'm ambidextrous," Black Pit spoke sharply, trying to ignore the heat of Little Mac's hands.

Mac pushed his legs apart putting his left leg forward. "Good. I'm right-handed so I use the orthodox stance. Someone like Link or Rockman would be better suited for southpaw." Black Pit awkwardly nodded pretending to know what the hell Mac was talking about.

Mac walked in front of him and took a strong hold of his hands. "You'll want these in front of your face," Little Mac smirked. Black Pit felt a stab of irritation at such an obvious statement when he noticed the mischief in his teacher's eyes.

"Just like that, keep your hands positioned with your legs," Little Mac stepped back satisfied with his work. Black Pit watched him walk back to his side of the ring falling into an identical stance, years of practice showing in the ease.

Because it was sparring, (And Black Pit's first time) Little Mac was neither at his fastest or most serious. Mostly throwing easily blocked punches or feigning attacks to throw off Black Pit's guard. To his surprise Black Pit ducked and bobbed watching the boxer carefully, not bothering to attack: Only blocking when Little Mac's punches couldn't be dodged.

Little Mac started turning it up. Picking up speed, throwing jabs and hooks, feinting. He watched Black Pit's eyes, how he moved away, blocked more often.

Black Pit slipped away from one of Little Mac's jabs and felt his back hit the ropes. He mentally cursed himself. He threw his arms up in defense. Mac's punches came fast and decisive. Each hit chipped away at his train of thought. Mac watched Black Pit begin to curl into himself, trying to escape from his compromising position.

Little Mac threw a quick hook, Black Pit involuntarily flinched throwing his right arm up to block. A quick blow to his side brought the realization that he was tricked. He tried to regain his composure when Little Mac unleashed a flurry of punches. He watched Black Pit duck lower pulling his arms over his head, confusion running through his eyes. Black Pit tried to catch his breath blocking and taking some of Mac's punches when he looked up. He was smiling, enjoying this. A spark of anger ignited in Black Pit's stomach. He shut his eyes before kicking, connecting with Mac's ankle.

"Dammit!" Little Mac bent down holding his throbbing ankle. Black Pit took this opportunity to scramble away from the cursing Mac.

"You're not supposed to use your feet in boxing!" Little Mac groaned standing back up.

Black Pit squared his shoulders defiantly. "What was I supposed to do? I was cornered!"

Little Mac glared. "You punch! Keep your feet out of this!"

Black Pit mumbled something close to a "yes", Mac would have preferred an apology but just walked back to his corner. Black Pit did the same, taking his stance. Little Mac made sure to keep his blows obviously slow. The lack of technique a physical insult. He watched in satisfaction as the look in Black Pit's eyes grow in anger. Forgetting stance or form Black Pit threw a wild punch aimed at Mac's face.

It never connected.

In one swift movement Little Mac hooked his arm around Black Pit's incoming fist and pulled it down swiftly. Black Pit let out a small gasp losing his footing. He tripped forward falling onto Little Mac.

"Oof!" Black Pit felt his chin hit Little Mac's chest gently. A small pain tingled in his arm, Mac's grip unyielding. Black Pit yanked his arm in a hopeless attempt to get free and looked up to glare at the boxer. He thought he'd see triumph or smugness in his eyes, and indeed he was smiling. However the smile was too gentle, too full of humor. A strange warmth flooded Black Pit's face.

"Let go." He growled trying again and again to pull his arm loose, he felt the heat of Little Mac's body, how steady he was. He could even hear his heartbeat, slowing down while his stayed rapid. Little Mac's grin grew wider.

"Having a hard time?" Little Mac's tone was teasing.

Black Pit glowered. "Illegal move!" Mac shrugged. "You kicked. At least I'm using my hands."

Black Pit's mouth formed an indignant "O" his eyes flashing. Little Mac thought he'd resort to his feet, or would shout and start scrapping with him. Instead he went limp, his breathing slowed.

"Let go, Little Mac," Black Pit said, quietly, deciding that his tactics weren't working. He looked up at him (Darn it he wasn't that much taller, was he?) trying to project a calmer demeanor. Little Mac looked down at the smaller boy, noticing the amber flecks dancing in the red irises. He had pretty big eyes Mac noted, the shape was cat-like, unlike Pit's round benign eyes. This was the first time he wasn't outright glaring, frowning, or smirking at him. It was...different. His cheeks were flushed, he wondered if he blushed as easy as Pit did...

"Ow!" Little Mac doubled over as the sharp pain in his groin rose.

Black Pit slipped his arm out and backed away, a devious smile on his face. "I told you to let me go." From his compromising position Little Mac glared at the little angel.

"Cheap blow..." he blew out.

Black Pit shrugged and began unlacing his gloves. "The minute I stopped struggling you let your guard down. You might want to re-evaluate. your defense" It was always easy like that. Most people allowed the smallest of sympathies to creep in their heart the moment an enemy showed weakness. Black Pit could see Little Mac was the same.

Little Mac breathed deeply trying to calm his sickening stomach. He watched Black Pit exit the ring and head for the door. Mac stood up and rush forward. Over the ropes, across the floor. Black Pit heard his heavy footsteps a second too late, the air flew out of his lungs as Mac tackled him to the ground. A harsh ringing filled his ears along with a thumping pain as his head hit the floor. Mac's full body weight pushed on his chest.

"Hey! You're heavy! Get off!" Black Pit struggled to move the heavier boy off of himself. The stinging pain of his left arm pinned underneath his body made that hard.

Little Mac stared down at the red-faced boy. "You let your guard down." Mac said simply. Black Pit's face turned even brighter.

"I-idiot, I did not!" Black Pit struggled harder. Little Mac closed his knees trapping Black Pit's squirming legs between them.

"That's what you would have told me." He watched Black Pit's eyes flash from anger, to a look Mac had never seen on him before, humiliation. Black Pit bit his lip and refocused his glare.

"Y-you're right. I let my guard down," Black Pit whispered. He felt Mac exhale, the heat of his breath on his face. It was hot like his grip, yet not nearly as hot as his other memory. The rope burning into his ankle. Wrapping around him. He had let his guard down then too.

Little Mac felt a rush of compassion enter him. Black Pit looked hurt, he could feel barely contained tremors coming from his small body. Little Mac raised up. "You okay?" he whispered.

"Get off me." Black Pit replied. Little Mac made the attempt to follow his wish when the door opened.

"Whatta you two boys doing?" Little Mac stiffened and looked up, recognizing the face and voice from above.

"Hi...Doc..." Little Mac mumbled sheepishly. Doc Louis regarded him and Black Pit. "You boys wrestlin'? if so, looks like you're winnin', son."

Little Mac got off of Black Pit and scratched his neck. "Yeah...Black Pit said he could take me. Right, Black Pit?" Doc Louis had given them an opening and he hoped Black Pit wanted to go through with him. Black Pit's gaze flickered to him, to Doc Louis, and back to again.

"Yup. You caught me off guard though," Black Pit picked himself up off the ground and started dusting himself off. Little Mac tried finding any signs of distress but Black Pit's face was unreadable.

"So...Who wants to go running with me?!" Doc Louis helped Little Mac up.

"You?" Little Mac laughed. "You mean _we_ run, you ride your bike, right?"

"Of course, son," Doc Louis nodded.

"Ah well, me and Black Pit tend to go running around this time, if you want to jo-"

"I'm not going today. Have fun," Black Pit gave a curt nod before exiting the room. Doc Louis and Little Mac stood in silence for a moment.

"...You sure you two were just...wrestlin'?" Doc Louis gave Mac a pointed stare that unnerved him. "W-what else would we be doin' Doc? He's just a little upset with losing. That's all." Doc Louis hummed thoughtfully saying nothing else. Mac was glad to leave the scene of the crime and get out for some fresh air.

* * *

It was raining, heavily. Mac remembered to put on his raincoat and was thankful splashing behind Doc Louis' windbreaker-dressed back. Only the sounds of millions of droplets and his own breathing filled the air. Running always cleared his mind.

"Hey, remember when I first took you running?" Little Mac barely heard Doc Louis over the rain and wind.

"Huh? Oh, Yeah. It was raining, wasn't it?" Little Mac thought back to the murky memory. "Heh, I kept slipping and I couldn't keep up. I hated it."

Doc Louis slowed his bike to ride side-by-side with his pupil. "I knew you'd tough it out though."

"Oh?"

Doc Louis smiled. "When you first came to me I could see you were all fire and scrap. If I thought you were anythin' else I wouldn't have bothered with you, son."

Little Mac slowed his run, another murkier memory bobbed at the surface of his mind. "I thought you said you wanted to train me because you didn't have anythin' better to do?"

Doc Louis laughed. "Did I say that?"

"Yeah."

"You know I don't know what I'm talking 'bout half the time, son," Doc Louis stated before looking into the sky. "It was raining when you came to my doorstep too, wasn't it?"

Little Mac stopped. "Yeah. Yeah it was." Doc Louis stopped as well. "Somethin' the matter?" Little Mac shook his head.

"It just rains a lot, y'know?"

Doc Louis tilted his head. "Cleans out the bad and brings in the good. Don'tcha you think?" He watched his pupil stare at the sky for a few more moments before breaking back into a run.

"I don't know...Not always." He heard him say as he began peddling ahead of him. Renewing an old tradition.

* * *

"I don't like the rain." Little Mac mumbled to himself alone in his sparse room decorated with nothing but a bed, a bedside table and a dusty pink punching bag. An alarm clock and photo stood on top of the table. He threw his track suit and shirt in a corner before jumping on his bed.

"'Doc doesn't know what he's talkin' about..." Mac shook his head. He didn't know why he was conversing with himself. He needed to shower. He smelled like dirt and sweat, but he was tired. Curling up on the simple bed he shut his eyes. It was true that the scent after rain was one of fresh beginnings and rejuvenation. However it also smelled like heartache.

Little Mac opened his eyes to stare at the picture on his bedside table. A young couple wearing their most expensive clothes smiled into the camera. The man had a thick mustache, blacker than the picture gave it credit for. His hair combed back as was the style then, his blue eyes shining. Even in the large unfitted suit anyone could see the muscles in his neck, how it was slighter tighter around the biceps and how wide his shoulders were.

The woman was the complete opposite. Her hair was soft, brown, pinned back into an ornate braid. Her eyes a rich reddish-brown that twinkled with stilled delight. Her shoulders were slopped. if you pushed her over it looked like she might shatter.

Mac felt a sense of loss well in him.

They had liked the rain too.

* * *

It was 5 to 1:30 when he woke up, the images still chasing him. Little Mac looked at his alarm clock with unfounded scorn. Why did he have to wake up now? Whatever, he'd just walk around the house until he felt sleepy again.

The fourth floor was as quiet as one would expect late at night. No extra movement, as silent as a cemetery. The rain had petered out into a soft pitter-patter. Little Mac stopped at a window, a strip of moonlight shooting out of it.

"Why are you up?" Mac turned to the voice in front of him. In the darkness he could make out the figure. The bit of moonlight illuminated his tawny legs.

Little Mac let out a nervous laugh. "I, I could ask you the same, Black Pit." Black Pit stepped a bit further into the light.

"Couldn't sleep," Was all he said.

Little Mac scratched his neck and stared at Black Pit. The thoughts of earlier bombarding him. He didn't look mad, nor sound mad...

"Yeah I uh, I couldn' sleep either."

"Nightmare?" Black Pit tilted his head, Little Mac took in his clothing. A black shirt so large it went down to his knees. he wondered if he was wearing pants.

Little Mac stared at him. Why lie?

"Yeah, nightmare."

He expected to see Black Pit's lips go into a smirk, to hear a smart-aleck remark. Instead he heard: "That sucks." It was said with no malice, or sarcasm. Mac tried reading his eyes, it was hard in the dim light.

"Yeah. Does suck. Did you have a nightmare?"

Black Pit shook his head. "I don't have nightmares."

Little Mac laughed. "Everyone has nightma-"

"I don't." Black Pit cut off, his tone harsh. Little Mac decided not to pursue. Both stood awkwardly staring at each other until it became unbearable for Little Mac.

"About today...I'm sorry about today." There he said it. He had avoided Black Pit all day and since he never saw him assumed he had been doing the same. He watched Black Pit's hand move to his hair, playing with a loose stand.

"Don't tell anyone about it," Black Pit's commanded stepping forward. Little Mac stilled, the moonlight caught Black Pit's stormy stare. He watched his own reflection shake in Black Pit's wavering eyes.

"Don't tell anyone," He repeated. This time it sounded more like a request than anything. Little Mac swallowed.

"I won't. I promise." He nodded at the smaller boy. Black Pit sighed and looked away. Little Mac felt like he was been released from an iron grip. Black Pit stepped back from him and rubbed his arms.

"Okay, good."

Another awkward silence.

"I should go to bed now. Night, Little Mac," Black Pit said sparing one last glance at Mac. Little Mac gave him a crooked smile.

"Night...See you at 5:30?"

Black Pit hesitated before answering. "Yeah. 5:30. On the dot. " Mac watched him disappear into the shadows. The rain still singing in the background. Sometimes it brought good things.


	3. Chapter 3: Wheel

It's been awhile. Glad to finally have this chapter done. It went through several revisions as I was writing it because I am never happy. (Winky face)

A friend of mine wanted the scene at the beginning and I was happy to oblige. Please enjoy, review, etc.

(ↀДↀ)✧

* * *

With the rainy season ending and summer peeking over the horizon Master Hand put together the annual meet up of the year. The Toads were busy, the Waddle Dees were busy, the Smash residents were busy. Sprucing up the house, lawns, you name it. Everything was going smoothly until Crazy Hand, who hadn't been taking his medication, ran rampant throughout the house, setting back the cleaning by a painful amount. So Master Hand decided to screw it all and rented a carnival for the whole day, just for the Smashers and their old companions.

* * *

"So...Your girlfriend's name is...?"

"Paula. Paula Jones," Ness answered his tow-headed friend.

Lucas gave a quiet apology adjusting the hat Ness had lent him for the day. Both boys were in charge of setting up refreshments at the carnival. A fragrant cake covered in sugar roses and icing stood proudly in the middle of the table.

Ness took a sugar cookie from a plate.

"The kitchen staff sure are outdoing themselves, huh?" Ness munched.

Lucas nodded, he was into spicy food but he still wanted that cookie.

"Ooooo, that looks good!" Olimar's son ran over to the table and helped himself to a cookie as well.

Ness lifted his nibbled cookie. "It is!"

Ness and Olimar's son started up a conversation while Lucas continued dressing the table. He felt happy. He got to see his dad, and Boney and all his friends today. He was happy Master Hand had just taken them to the carnival. It was a lot cleaner than he had expected, the rides actually looked safe and the air was invigorating. Today was going to be a good day.

"Oi! Lucas!" Lucas' turned around to see Pokemon Trainer waving.

He looked a little different from the last time Lucas had seen him. His new haircut made him look significantly older. Lizardon, who was so happy to see his trainer back, had attached himself to Pokemon Trainer's leg and wouldn't let go even if the earth shook. Lucas smiled and glanced at Ness before running to meet his old friend. He'd let him finish up.

* * *

Pit finished moving the barrel of fireworks into the dark dry room. Placing it carefully on the ground he wiped the sweat off his brow as Mario quickly checked the contents before giving Pit a thumbs up.

"That's-a good. I'll-a see you and Lizardon when the time comes." Mario patted the young angel's back and went back to his work.

Because of his status and seniority Mario had a large amount of work heaped on him by Master Hand. While slightly annoyed by his lack of free time he took his work seriously, so he could wave Pit away knowing he would enjoy himself without bitterness.

Pit adjusted his headpiece and headed to the kitchens. Along the way he marveled at the carnival atmosphere. Sure he had already been to a few before but they never ceased to be fun for him. He caught a glimpse of Pichu riding on Samus' shoulders with Pikachu in tow, all chattering in Poke-speak enjoying themselves. Pit almost stopped to speak with them when he noticed a cardboard box following them. He decided against it.

"Blapi!" Pit exclaimed as he peeped his head into the kitchens.

Sure enough his brother who had been beating cake batter with an aggressive energy, looked up from his work. What looked to be jam stuck to his cheek, it's color matched the glare of his eyes.

"What do you want, Pit?" Black Pit spat.

"You're not done yet?"

Black Pit raised his batter-coated whisk. "Do I look done?!"

Pit gave him a sulky look and Black Pit rolled his eyes.

Peach who was overseeing the kitchen came by, her sleeves rolled up, her hair in a ponytail.

"Oh give me that, Black Pit," she took the bowl from Black Pit's reluctant hand and began to whisk the batter in a more efficient, less angry manner.

"Go enjoy yourself, Black Pit. You've already done enough." Peach gave him a polite smile and nodded at him in a dismissive manner.

Black Pit huffed and removed his apron, making sure not to step on Kirby who was running around throwing ingredients in proper bowls. He walked over to an excited Pit.

"Come on, where do you want to go?" Black Pit threw his apron, almost hitting Kirby. He Poyo'd angrily at Black Pit but the young angel didn't spare him a glance.

"Let's go eat."

* * *

Mac watched Ashley the Witch shoot four targets in a row. The prize would be hers. Magic? Maybe. If Mac was actually being paid for this work he might have felt distress at seeing her take out targets with the skill of a sniper. Ike watched in awe at the small girl's precision. Mac tapped his shoulder. The blue-haired hero broke his gaze away.

"Yeah, Mac?"

Mac began to speak when Ashley taking the rest of the targets out sounded a party alarm.

"Congrats, Ashley, Point to what you want," Ike turned away from Mac and gave a terse clap.

Ashley picked a teddy bear from the shelf that Ike retrieved immediately. Mac noticed the jealous glower Koopa Jr. was giving the witch, he was on his fourth try and his aim was that of a blind man's. The minute Ike turned away from Ashley she began ripping the eyes out of her teddy bear. Mac wished he hadn't noticed that.

"You were saying, Mac?"

"I wanna go on some of the rides. Can you take over my shift? Be back in an hour."

Ike nodded and handed a frustrated Koopa Jr. another set of blanks for his gun. "As long as it's an hour. My sister and the other Greil Mercenaries are begging me to show them how the batting rink works."

Little Mac coughed. "Aren' Diddy and Duck Hunt in charge of the battin' rink?"

Ike nodded grimly.

Mac patted his shoulder. "Good luck with that."

* * *

Mac wandered around the area. He had been looking forward to this event until all the work had come in. Working booths in shifts for the various visitors was fun in a way, but he'd rather be slacking, eating and playing the games himself. Early pangs of hunger formed in his stomach. If he remembered correctly during the job handouts Black Pit had taken kitchen duty. Little Mac smiled at the memory, how the doppelganger acted as if he was doing a big favor for everyone.

Near the Ferris Wheel a large spread laid. Amidst the hungry people he could see the Pits hovering over the table darting around trying this and that. Pit spotted him and waved frantically to him. Even from this distance Little Mac could see Black Pit roll his eyes before he nodded in acknowledgement at the boxer.

The table was covered in savory and sweet foods, the redolent and tangy smells rolled off in various directions, being carried far by the wind, inviting people.

Some came, quickly grabbing food before running off to enjoy the rest of the carnival, others meandered around the table picking off their favourite foods, and some only spared a glance at the decadent table.

Little Mac walked over to stand near Black Pit who had finished shoving a stuffed pepper in his mouth. He chewed loudly before swallowing and picked up a cannoli. Black Pit spared Mac a glance.

"What do you want?" Black Pit brought the Italian delight to his mouth. Little Mac watched him poke his tongue into the cream, licking the overstuffed filling from the fried dough.

"Eh, I wanted to see you," Little Mac looked down meaningfully at Black Pit.

The angel stiffened before his mouth twisted in annoyance. He bumped his shoulder hard into Mac's.

"Bastard," he mumbled.

Little Mac snickered. "Your face, you shoulda seen your face."

Black Pit bit the crunchy dough, nibbling at the edges. Licking the sweet cream along the way. Eating as tidily as possible, trying to have equal parts filling and dough with each bite. Black Pit dipped his finger into the tube taking a dab of cream out. He looked at Little Mac before sucking it noisily off his finger.

"Want one?" Black Pit motioned towards a whole plate full of cannolis.

"Huh? Uh, did you make them?"

"Mm! He made half the desserts here! Right, Blapi?" Pit answered, holding an eclair, most likely made by his brother.

Black Pit attempted to kick Pit's shins but Pit hopped swiftly out of the way, turning on his heels with the ease of an ice skater.

"Missed me!" He poked his tongue out in childish glee.

"Goddess shit," Black Pit growled.

Mac chuckled, "If you made it I'd like to try it."

Black Pit felt his ears heat and shoved a plate of food in Mac's hands in order to bury the feeling trying to rise in his throat.

"I like eclairs more than cannolis, but I like ice cream more than eclairs. But if I only eat sweets all day Lady Palutena might get mad at me," Pit said quietly sucking the cream out of a second eclair he had just picked up.

"Sure she wouldn't care considerin' the occasion," Mac said polishing off his cannoli and helping

himself to the rest of the desserts.

"Of course not, Palutena is probably being a glutton herself today," Pit's eclair was tragically ripped from his grip by a slender hand. He turned around to scowl at the thief.

"Eleka! What are you doing here?!" Pit cried.

Eleka's blue scarf crackled. "Ah, don't be that way, Pit! You're really happy to see me, right?" Eleka popped the eclair in her mouth, licking her fingers, floating higher in the air.

"Ahh..." Eleka continued, "Nachure was so insistent on me coming here. Even though I have much better things to do. It's not like you'll ever appreciate me. Eh, Pit?" Eleka gave Pit a flirty smile causing him to blush.

"I was hoping you wouldn't show. Nachure here too?"Black Pit asked.

Eleka nodded. "She got caught up. Ran into Link you know? He's cuter than the pictures give him credit. Speaking of cute..." Little Mac stumbled as the warrioress flew over to examine him.

Little Mac could feel a blush creeping up his neck as Eleka poked his arm, an impish glint in her eye.

"Mmm...Who are you? Pit's friend? You belong to him?"

Pit balled his hands into fists. "Don't be ridiculous! Little Mac doesn't belong to me! He doesn't belong to anyone!"

"How scary. Pit you're making me tremble!" Pit stiffened as Eleka swooped over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning on him, pressing her breasts into his back.

"No matter where I go there are only a bunch of perverts and old men. Your friend is handsome, I'm jealous!"

"Geez, Eleka! Stop acting like a horny teenager!" Black Pit exclaimed before he could stop himself. His words startled the group and a few people around them, he suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Eleka blinked momentarily before her face broke into a smile.

"Oh my gosh, Black Pit? He's yours?!" Eleka let go of an increasingly flustered Pit and floated to Black Pit.

The doppelganger folded his arms. "Don't be crazy, Eleka, like Pit said, Mac doesn't belong to me or anyone else."

"Ehhhhhh..." Eleka looked from Black Pit, to Pit, to Little Mac.

She decided to address the latter.

"So, Mac? Why did you become Black Pit's friend?"

Black Pit was about to tell Eleka to shove her question somewhere that lightning didn't strike when he caught Mac's expression. He looked as if he was thinking about it. Pit noticed as well and focused his attention on Mac.

Little Mac could feel both brother's stares burning holes into him. Eleka had a strange smile on her face. Little Mac scratched the back of his head.

"I guess, because." That was the best answer he could give.

Pit's stare had only become more inquisitive, Mac didn't even want to know what the subject in question looked like. Eleka placed a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"Because?" She looked at him with genuine curiosity.

Little Mac shrugged. "I guess."

Eleka floated higher in the air.

"Ahh, how boring. I was hoping for a more interesting answer. Whatever. Bye bye, boys! Enjoy yourselves!" Eleka flew out of sight, her scarf brilliantly flying with her.

"Geez, I hope I don't run into Nachure," Black Pit grunted.

Pit shrugged. "Nachure isn't that bad. She just puts on a public face."

"Hey, Pit! I want to introduce my sister to you!" Rockman bounded up to the refreshments table holding the hand of a blond girl. A grey-haired man followed behind them.

"This is my father, Dr. Right, and this is my sister, Roll. None of you are good enough for her," Rockman stated chipperly as his family smiled warmly at the group.

"Thank you for taking care of my brother," Roll smiled. Dr. Right went around and shook each boys' hand.

"I finally get to meet your family! You and Rock resemble each other, Roll!" Roll was startled as Pit took hold of her hand and shook it heartily.

Rockman stood over by Black Pit and Little Mac as Pit continued to chatter to the Right family.

"I wanted to bring Blues but he outright refused. He's always like that," Rockman looked up at Black Pit with a resigned expression. Black Pit shrugged in answer. Rockman gave him an odd smile.

"I think we should get along better for Pit's sake, don't you think?"

Black Pit looked down at the small robot dressed casually in shorts and a polo.

"What did you say?"

Rockman shrugged. "I'm just saying, I'm good friends with your brother, and you're often around. I'd like to be friendly with you as well."

Black Pit let out a scoff. "You say that like you're his wife! And even if you were, I don't have to get along with you. That would be a pain."

He thought that would be it, Rockman's friendly stare had grown cold; a sign that usually meant he'd grow quiet thinking it not worth to continue a skirmish. Instead he turned to Mac.

"I can only deal with Pit! How you deal with both of them I'll never know!" Rockman threw an indignant Black Pit a smirk before moving back to his family and good friend, entering the conversation like it was nothing.

Black Pit tried to squash the irritation attempting to rise in his chest when Little Mac patted his shoulder. He expected a continuation of the conversation left by Rockman when Mac surprised him by saying:

"Hey, do you think Rockman's sister is cute?"

Black Pit blanched. "What?!"

"Hey, not so loud. You think I want Rockman on me for asking that question?" Little Mac said lowering his voice.

Black Pit took in the question. "Um..No?"

"No?" Little Mac looked at him a little harder. Black Pit felt the urge to look away.

"I mean...She's like if Rockman had blond hair and was a girl. Why?"

Little Mac shrugged.

"Just was curious. She's cute like a little sister to me. Eleka was pretty...cute."

Black Pit stared blankly at Mac. He felt at a loss. Girl talk. They were talking about girls. They were talking about girls and whether or not they found them attractive. This subject was new to say the least.

"To some I guess she is. You're into blondes so I'm not surprised."

Little Mac looked at him quizzingly. "What makes you say that?" Black Pit tapped his foot against the ground.

"Don't you like Samus?"

Little Mac guffawed. "Why does everyone think that?! I mean yeah she's pretty, but we're friends and I've never really been into her type. I mean, if we're going by hair I prefer dark." Black Pit looked at him with a renewed interest.

"Dark hair? So... like Wii Fit?"

Little Mac shook his head. "Not really. She's just not my type, prefer shorter hair, but she's nice."

"So, Bayonetta."

Little Mac shook his head, a bit of color draining from his face. "No. She uh, she's just, whooo. How do you describe Bayonetta? She's out there. If I'm being completely honest: Lucina is my type."

"I thought you said you liked short hair."

"Jus' because I like one thing doesn't mean I won't think someone is cute if they don't have it."

Black Pit stared at Little Mac, then looked at the ground. Little Mac watched him search around for a

moment before picking something up.

"So, you like this?" Black Pit held up a stick. Little Mac's eyebrow twitched.

"That's mean. Thought she was your friend."

Black Pit shrugged. "She is. It's a nice stick. I picked up the nicest one."

"You picked up the first stick you saw!"

"You're right, I did. Still doesn't change the fact you like this," Black Pit twirled the stick laughing dryly. When he saw the look on Mac's face he dropped it.

"Fine. I'll stop. Why Lucina?"

Little Mac looked shyly at his fingernails. "She doesn' look like a princess. Looks approachable. Not like any of the other women here."

Black Pit knew what he meant. Zelda and Peach besides already taken were of royal blood. Their mannerisms formal, affable, yet still distant. Rosetta was the mother of a galaxy, Samus was a bounty huntress. Though he was useless in this subject even Black Pit knew Lucina was closest to an ordinary girl.

"So what about you?" Little Mac asked.

"Huh?"

Little Mac motioned towards him. "What about you? Anyone your type?"

Black Pit thought about that. He could care less about dating and women. Sure by looking he could tell which people were more attractive than others. That was a given based off of the media he consumed or by other people's words. But as far as a type…

"Black Pit?"

"Huh?"

"You just gonna stare at me?"

"Was I staring?"

"Yeah. If the question hurts your head that much you don't hafta answer."

Black Pit scowled. "It doesn't hurt my head. I don't have an answer, that's it."

"What about Lady Palutena!?" Both Little Mac and Black Pit startled as Pit popped up between them.

"She's a wonderful beautiful woman! Her bust, waist, hip ratio is 33-27-34! How can't she come up in this conversation!" Pit exclaimed. Both Little Mac and Black Pit stared at him.

"How long have you been listening?" Black Pit asked.

Pit tilted his head. "Since Wii Fit's name came up."

"How does he know Palutena's measurements?" Little Mac murmured to himself.

Black Pit opened his mouth to tell Pit to go back to his friend when he realized the Right family was nowhere to be seen. "Where did Rockman go?!"

"They went to go on rides. Because that's what you do at the CARNIVAL! We should go ride something!" Pit grabbed Black Pit's arm. "I wanna ride the Ferris wheel! Come on, Blapi! Mac!" He looked at them with shiny pleading eyes. "Please?"

Little Mac sighed. "I mean. I guess. The Ferris wheel is kinda quiet. Maybe something else, bumper cars?"

Pit shook his head and Black Pit nodded.

"Let's not."

"Let's go."

Both brothers turned to glare at each other. Little Mac scratched the back of his head.

"Little Mac, you don't want Black Pit near or in a vehicle! Please!" Pit pleaded.

Little Mac sighed. "Let's just do the Ferris Wheel."

Pit let out a triumphant noise while Black Pit flashed Little Mac a look he could only describe as sullen. Nonetheless he went along with them. The Ferris Wheel was the centerpiece of the carnival. When night fell the lights decorating the ride would glow the same brilliant colors of the fireworks show later. Manning the ride was Robot. Though his eyes were metal a confused look resided in them as he spoke with the young girl in front of him. Black Pit contemplated turning back upon recognizing the white-blond ponytail of hers.

Robot saw the three young men approaching and waved (Almost desperately) to them.

"Hello you three," he greeted.

Nachure turned almost angrily to face them. Her expression softened at seeing the angels.

"Finally. Someone who can understand my question."

"I can understand your question. I am answering it. We have no dunk tank."

Pit raised an eyebrow. "Yes we do." Robot shook his head vehemently, the violence of it causing a squeak on his usually well oiled neck.

"No we don't."

"Yes we do."

"No, we don't. Donkey Kong broke it. It was bad. Water everywhere. Mario was mad."

"Ohhhhhhhh. Is that the case? I'm sorry, Nachure, but you can go on the Ferris Wheel with us," Pit smiled.

Nachure sighed.

"I guess since I missed my chance to dunk all these hairless monkeys I have time to waste," Nachure said. She glanced at the trio for a moment before pointing to Pit.

"I'll ride with you," she said. "Not because I want to, but because Black Pit's terrible company and I don't know your friend."

Black Pit scoffed. "Nachure, Mac. Mac, Nachure. She's in love with Link." Little Mac turned his head to control his laughter as Nachure pinkened in indignation.

"Geez! You idiot! Don't go around saying things that aren't true!" Nachure grabbed at her hair and glared at her employee. "You should have more respect for your boss!"

"You're talking to the wrong Pit." Black Pit answered.

Pit let out a shocked cry as Nachure grabbed hold of his chiton and yanked him ahead. "I don't have time for this anymore. Come on, Pit." Pit glanced back at his two companions in distress before being dragged to the Ferris Wheel by Nachure. Robot gave them an equally stressed look.

"She didn't get a ticket," his tone was almost sad. Little Mac patted his shoulder.

"I'm surprised you expected her to."

* * *

Black Pit let out a relieved sigh as he slid into his seat. Mac sat across him from him as the Ferris Wheel moved. A small eerie creak whined from it showing a hint of its age. Nonetheless it began to move smoothly. Black Pit looked out the window looking down at the carnival goers.

"Why do people, like these things?" Black Pit murmured. He couldn't see the point of such a slow moving machine.

"They're quiet, romantic, you can see everythin' from up here." Little Mac answered. Black Pit smirked.

"Flying is better than this. It's everything you said and more." Little Mac made a thoughtful noise at Black Pit's words, causing the angel to look back out the window.

"But I guess you wouldn't get it." Black Pit said quietly.

"Your boss is kinda funny," Little Mac said changing the subject, turning his head to gaze out the window.

He could see other members, barely. The greens of trees and grass dotting his vision. The houses looked as if they belonged in a child's room, among dolls. The changing sky stretched far, far, to the cool blue mountains.

"She's, something." Black Pit answered.

Little Mac still staring out the window said: "How did you start workin' for her?" Out of the corner of his eyes he watched Black Pit's legs swing. Mac stopped looking at the window to study him more carefully. Black Pit straightened up and crossed his legs.

"That story?" Black Pit tried to sound bored yet the pitch of his voice stole that illusion.

Little Mac leaned closer in interest. "Yes, that story. You don't seem the working type. How did a guy like you get some little girl as his boss?"

Black Pit looked at Mac. "I haven't told anyone the story. Not even Pit," he ran his hand through his messy hair. "But, I guess I can tell you. Yeah, I'll tell you."

Black Pit cleared his throat. He had no idea why he was telling Mac. Maybe because he had been holding it in, or maybe it was because the stakes didn't feel as high, telling someone who didn't know his past.

"After the events dealing with Hades I went back to my regular life. That might sound strange coming from someone like me but I created a life for myself in the small amount time that was the beginning of my existence. I traveled. Like Eleka I'm nomadic. Was nomadic. Pit and Palutena offered me a home and I declined. I didn't want or need their hospitality. So I continued with my lifestyle prior to that. I hunted, found shelter, and enjoyed the outdoors, yet I felt unsatisfied. I don't know if you know this, but at one point I could fly whenever I wanted. I wasn't confined like Pit to his precious goddess. I thought that even though I was a clone I might have something better than...Pit," Black Pit laughed bitterly. "I was wrong."

Little Mac nodded and motioned for Black Pit to continue, which he did.

"So, here I was living a half-fulfilled life, when Eleka came. She had been trailing me under orders from Nachure. I was in a field. I had missed a kill, meaning I had missed my dinner. Wasn't really in the mood to talk if you know what I mean," Black Pit stopped momentarily.

"Why am I telling you this?" Black Pit suddenly felt awkward, laying himself bare like this.

Mac shrugged. "You can stop if you want, but I'm still curious."

Black Pit sighed and started playing with a loose lock of hair.

"She told me Nachure wished to see me. I was hesitant, but then Eleka promised me a hot meal and a bed for a night. I had lost weight and I'm sure Eleka could see that. She brought me to Nachure who had an offer for me: She wanted me to become an officer of the Forces of Nature. She told me she was confident in her current squad, but felt she was missing something. What she's missing she'll never say, I'm guessing something to combat Palutena."

Black Pit glanced at Mac to make sure he was still listening before continuing.

"She would give me the power of flight, housing, and meals if I worked for her as an officer. I would also um, get funds to buy necessary things and luxuries."

Black Pit sighed. "You're right, I'm not the working type, but Nachure offered me something more than all of that, so I am willing to work for her," Black Pit got a hard look in his eyes suddenly. "But don't think I'll listen to every fucking thing she says because I work for her! I still make my own decisions! I'm in control of my own life!" He ended glaring defiantly at Mac.

Little Mac spoke gently. "I don't think you'll listen to everything someone says, Black Pit. You aren't like that."

Black Pit looked at him oddly. His lips twitching at the side. Mac half-expected the shy smile Pit gave Palutena upon receiving praise. Black Pit looked down instead, answering: "Damn right."

"Can I ask you somethin' else?" Little Mac watched Black Pit nod. "How come you talk to Nachure through a cell phone instead of your hair piece?"

Black Pit looked up. "Oh, my wreathed laurel?" He tapped his head, "This?"

Mac nodded. Black Pit smirked. "I used to allow her to speak with me like Palutena speaks with Pit, but you know they speak to you inside your head, right? Yeah, it's creepy and intrusive. I could be sleeping and hear her nagging voice. No thanks. I cut it off."

Little Mac leaned back, "So, what was that 'more' you were talking about?"

"What?"

"What was that more Nachure offered you?" Little Mac looked at Black Pit, he watched his eyes darken to a color similar to wine.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Black Pit said in low dangerous voice.

"Well..."

"You don't need to know." Black Pit looked at him through his lashes, his voice still low.

Little Mac looked away and out the window again. "How _do_ I deal with you both?" Mac mumbled mostly to himself.

Black Pit gave Mac a look.

"What?"

"Shut up."

"I haven't said anything."

"I can tell you want to," Mac simply smiled but said nothing.

The duo's ride ended, the Ferris wheel letting out another moan before stopping. Robot opened the door for them.

"Did you two enjoy your ride?" Robot sounded much happier than before.

"It was alright," Black Pit said. He could see Pit to the side waving at them while Nachure sulked near him. He wondered what had been said (or not) between them.

"I enjoy the Ferris wheel very much. Everything is so tiny. I also enjoy the shooting rink. Shulk is to take over my shift in a few minutes so I may enjoy the rest of the carnival." Robot blinked at the young men.

Little Mac turned to Black Pit. "That reminds me, I gotta go take over Ike's shift. I'll see you later."

"Have fun with that. I'll see you at the fireworks show." Black Pit replied as Pit suddenly cried: "Oh yeah! I have to go help Lizardon and Mario, soon! I'll see you guys! Bye!"

Pit ran off with Mac as Robot waved goodbye. Checking his station one more time Robot left to go enjoy the rest of the carnival.

Nachure came to stand near Black Pit.

She studied her employee. "You seem to be getting along well. A little less sour."

"Aww, did you worry about me?" Black Pit said dryly.

Nachure snarled. "I don't hire people I have to worry about. Speaking of which, I was reading your fortune-"

Black Pit cut her off, "My fortune? That's creepy."

Nachure grabbed Black Pit's chiton and pulled him lower. "Listen, Black Pit. People would pay thousands for my fortunes, you know why?" She didn't give Black Pit a chance to answer.

"Because unlike most humans mine are accurate. So why just not be grateful, huh? You seem to have a hard time doing that," Nachure's hazel eyes flashed the greens and greys of the forest, showing the years that didn't appear on her face.

Black Pit exhaled. "So, what is it?"

Nachure let go and put her hands on her hips. "Well, I'll give you the short version. You'll be going through some emotional stress and difficult choices are in your future. Take care of yourself."

Black Pit waited a little before asking: "And? I should believe this?"

Nachure nodded. "Yep. Even Eleka believes my fortunes, but do as you like. Just don't disrespect my them."

"Fine, what should I take from this fortune?" Black Pit couldn't think of anything that would vex him in the rather peaceful household. Nachure shrugged.

"I don't know. Your friendships, job, love life."

Black Pit snorted. "Sorry, I just can't believe I'd have stress in any of those areas."

A smile flickered across Nachure's face. "You never know. Stranger things have happened. I would have never believed you could have existed. Yet, here you are."

Black Pit stood there speechless as the goddess turned heel and walked away.

* * *

Black Pit stood in the dew-drenched grass. The night sky twinkled with stars and planets, all which waited for the arrival of fireworks to join them. The lanterns hung around the area emitting a warm glow. Friends and children still playing, others walking off to lone areas to enjoy the soon coming show. Pit would be flying around lighting the fireworks, making sure the accurate shapes and colors shot off.

"Who are you waiting for?" A glowing blue scarf crackled illuminating the approaching floating woman. Black Pit sighed.

"What do you want Eleka?"

Eleka smiled. "Don't be that way, Black Pit. You watching alone?"

Black Pit looked at his clammy feet. "No. I'm waiting for Mac." He heard a humming, he wasn't sure if it was from Eleka or her scarf.

"That's sweet," She said.

"Whatever," Black Pit wished she'd hurry and leave. Instead she grabbed his shoulders and leaned into him. Black Pit didn't shake her off.

"It's nice to watch with friends." She murmured.

"Yeah, it is." Out of the corner of his eye he saw her smile.

"You two are good friends, huh?"

"Who? Me and Mac?"

"Yes."

Black Pit shrugged. "He's, not bad..." He said quietly. For whatever reason he could feel himself becoming embarrassed. Eleka let out a low whistle and let go of his shoulders.

"Someone's in love~" She cooed floating in the air. Black Pit felt himself blush. He turned around to glared at her.

She smiled. "No need to look so angry, it's just a joke." Eleka laughed. "Your face is so precious."

"Leave." He commanded.

Eleka winked. "Enjoy the fireworks with your friend, Black Pit~" she flew away, the blue streak following after her.

Black Pit checked his phone. Mac was late, that was unusual. Black Pit wondered if Mac had been caught up by a customer, or if Ike had started up a conversation with him, or…

"Why do I care?" Black Pit mumbled shoving his phone back into his pocket.

The area was slowly becoming more crowded. Meta Knight was corralling a munching Kirby and talkative Knuckle Joe, Dedede marched in front of them. Diddy and Donkey Kong made their way over chattering in their own language. As groups of twos, and threes, and more flooded the area Black Pit began to feel self-conscious.

He wandered away from the area as it grew noisier. Half looking for Mac, half looking for a quieter area. He came across both the boxer and Olimar's daughter near a large tree with sturdy branches. Black Pit felt a smidgen of anger color his cheeks at seeing Mac preoccupied with what looked to be nothing. He heard Olimar's daughter speak.

"Can you get it?" Her soft voice ended on a lisp. Clutching the front of her dress she watched Mac scratch his head.

"Course I can get it," Black Pit watched as Little Mac attempted to scale the tree. failing he slid off the trunk, almost landing on his back. On one of the higher branches was the prized lemon-colored balloon.

Black Pit scoffed as Mac tried and failed once again to reach it. He walked quietly to the duo, Olimar's daughter noticing him first. He gave her a quick nod and waited for Mac to fail his third attempt before tapping his shoulder.

Mac glanced at Black Pit before brushing him off. "Give me a minute, I'm doin' somethin'" He grabbed onto another branch to start his next effort.

Black Pit rolled his eyes watching Little Mac struggle to hoist his body up. Olimar's daughter looked nervously at Black Pit before directing her attention back on Mac.

"You don't have to get it...I gotta go to my mom and dad soon too..." She practically whispered.

Little Mac spoke from the branch. "I have this, don't worry about it."

"Yo, Mac," Black Pit motioned for him to come down. Little Mac stood on his branch and swung to the next one, barely making it. The resemblance of a clumsy monkey flashed in Black Pit's mind.

"Yo, Mac!"

"I'll be down in a minute, Black Pit," Little Mac swung to the next branch which held the entangled balloon. Black Pit watched Mac untangle the balloon from the gnarled branch. Though he knew he had the upper body strength he wasn't sure Mac wouldn't fall flat on his ass again.

"Gotcha!" Little Mac cried triumphantly, yellow balloon in hand.

As his cry of jubilance broke the air his other occupied hand slipped from the branch. Black Pit's lips twisted into a dark smile as Little Mac plummeted, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Olimar's daughter ran over and plucked her balloon from his twitching hand.

"Thank you!" She said not sparing another look at the grimacing Mac, dashing away to her family.

Little Mac groaned and rubbed his backside.

Black Pit walked over to him and held out his hand. Black Pit was surprised to see a smirk return to his pain-filled face.

"Thanks!" He said as Black Pit hoisted him up." Y'know, Olimar's kids really look like him."

Black Pit scoffed. "And you looked terrible up there." He said ignoring Little Mac's statement.

"I got the balloon, didn't I?" Little Mac must have landed on his face at some point in his mission, for a small bruise was forming near his lips.

 _Stupidly thin skin_ Black Pit thought.

"If you had listened to me I could have gotten that balloon. Would have taken less than a second with the Miracle of Flight," Black Pit said contemptuously.

Little Mac scratched his chin. "Didn't think of that..."

Black Pit smirked. "You never think."

Little Mac glared at him. "You little..."

"I thought I was stood up," Black Pit suddenly blurted. Little Mac was taken aback. Black Pit stared at him through his lashes, his eyes intense. Mac looked down.

"You mad?" Little Mac absentmindedly ran his finger over a callous on Black Pit's. The angel realizing their hands were still clasped together snatched his away.

"That would be a waste of energy." He muttered turning away from the boxer.

"Let's just-" The sound of a soaring object ripped through the air, followed by a crackling boom. Black Pit watched the grass in front of him light up in purple, then orange as another explosion went off. He turned around and looked at the newest image bursting its way into the sky.

Little Mac leaned up against the tree and watched the Blue Falcon etch its way into the sky.

"It's already started." Black Pit grumbled. He joined Mac under the tree, lacing his fingers behind him.

A fire flower burst into the air followed by a 1-Up mushroom and the Falchion sword. Black Pit breathed in the muggy air as green ducks and Palutena's bow flashed next.

"Fireworks are the best," Little Mac said watching the scintillating colors intently.

Black Pit shrugged. "I guess."

"When I was little my parents and I would go to Times Square on New Year's. We'd watch the ball drop, enjoy the fireworks and all the excitement. Ma and dad would kiss, I'd gag like a stupid kid. We'd go get pizza right after, and I'd be really tired, tryna do my best to stay up. Still, always ended up falling asleep on my dad's shoulders the way back. I miss that." Mac continued obvious nostalgia in his voice.

Black Pit looked at him with intrigue. He had never heard him speak of his parents before. Because they had only started recently spending time with each other he didn't know if it was uncommon or not. Mac noticed his keen stare.

"I don't like to talk about them." He mumbled before turning back and watching the fireworks with the same intensity.

Black Pit nodded, holding in the only question he had, and continued to watch the fireworks alongside him.


	4. Chapter 4: And I might remember

A short chapter because I realize I always go too hardcore on most of them. Maybe I will write shorter chapters from now on. I'm going to try and keep this hot-blooded feeling for writing. On top of this I'm starting a webcomic and perhaps podcasting. Oh and I forgot about my classes. Damn you classes I actually have to study for!

{ •ꈊ• }

* * *

Pit looked carefully at his reflection in the mirror. At the circular movement of his wrist, the large not-quite grin as he went over his front teeth. His usual minty toothpaste had been replaced with something far spicier and slightly choked him upon hitting his tongue. He only had his brother to blame for that.

Spitting into the sink he wiped his mouth and checked his reflection one more time. Clear skin, large blue eyes, a mouth more inclined to smile than frown. Pit ran his fingers through his hair, no matter how hard and long he brushed it it always stayed messy: sticking out from all directions, cowlicks popping up here and there. At least his wreathed laurel gave it some shape.

He turned around to check his wings. He ran his fingers through the feathers. Snow white, soft, all appeared to be well.

Well.

Pit felt feathers between his fingers. He looked in surprise at the handful of fluffy feathers. He quickly spun around and let out a small groan.

"Blapi!" He called from inside the bathroom. When he didn't get a response he stepped out to see his brother tuning his guitar.

"Blapi!" His brother looked up and Pit held up the loose feathers. "I'm molting."

Black Pit stopped his strumming.

"Are you molting yet?"

"Started last night," Black Pit muttered before going back to strumming. Pit stared at him.

"How come you didn't tell me? I could have been more prepared!" Pit put his hands on hips. "You know we're on the same cycle!"

Black Pit put down his guitar. "Geez! Don't say that! It sounds girly as fuck."

"So?" Pit went to his drawer and pulled out a simple white t-shirt. "We are and it's useful to know when I'm going to lose feathers. Lady Palutena is going to make so many balding jokes..." Pit added in a depressed tone.

"That's why I'm not leaving this room. I'll finish molting in private, thank you very much." Black Pit went back to strumming his guitar while Pit finished dressing.

"What about your matches? You can't just stop because you're molting, and we have Spring cleaning this week! The Toads and Waddle Dees are on vacation, so it's up to us. You can't get out of those duties."

Black Pit knew Pit was right. He couldn't just skip out on his duties. If Nachure called he wouldn't be able to just say "No". He didn't want people to see him like this though. It wasn't overtly obvious. It wasn't like he looked like a newly plucked chicken, his skin as pink as a freshly scrubbed baby. Still, there were visible discolored patches if one looked for too long. His down a slightly different color than his regular feathers.

"You coming down for breakfast?" Pit asked, hanging near the door, his wings fluttering in anticipation of an answer.

"I'll catch up with you later," Black Pit said. He knew people would see him, but they didn't have to now.

Pit stared a little longer at his brother before leaving their room. He headed downstairs. The sound of utensils clinking and chatter greeted him before the smell of food and the sight of his teammates hit him.

He found a seat between Palutena and Rockman. Rockman gave him a nod of acknowledgement and continued eating, Palutena smiled at him.

"Good morning, Pit. How are you?"

"I'm good, Lady Palutena! Did you sleep well?"

Palutena nodded and handed Pit a plate of food. He examined the eggs and bacon on the plate. He wondered who had taken it upon themselves to cook. Hopefully it wasn't Palutena.

"Is Black Pit not awake yet?" Palutena asked pouring herself another cup of tea.

Pit answered between chews. "He, didn't, wanna, come, down. Molting."

Palutena's eyes lit with interest. Before Pit could stop her she poked his wings.

"Already? It's a bit early, isn't it?"

Pit squeaked a bit and curled his wings didn't have to guts to tell Palutena that he didn't enjoy having his wings touched. Some people believed that his wings were like less sensitive arms. He couldn't help but laugh at the ignorance. Even having people brush up against them made a shiver run down his spine.

"Ah, did that hurt?" Palutena folded her hands back into her lap.

"It's fine, Lady Palutena." One day he'd have the nerve to tell her.

"Hey, Pit," Mac called to him a few rows down. Pit leaned forward to see him sitting near a reading Meta Knight who only had a glass or water in front of him.

"Good morning, Mac! How are you?"

Mac nodded. "Good. Where's Black Pit? He didn't want to jog this morning."

"We're just molting. He locked himself in our room."

Mac raised an eyebrow. "Molting?"

Pit nodded with his mouth full.

"Youse two are losin' feathers?"

Another nod.

"I wonder if you and Blapi will stop molting once you grow up a bit more?" Palutena mused to herself.

Pit swallowed.

"I'm already an adult. My body is just small," he mumbled grumpily.

"Considering how small you were twenty-five years ago I'd assume you're still growing. Perhaps in thirty or so more years you'll have a more adult appearance," Palutena smiled.

Pit sighed. "Mac, how old will you be in thirty years?" Pit leaned over to look at the boxer. Little Mac quickly did the math.

"48-years-old," Mac almost grimaced. That seemed old compared to the youthful, wide eyed Pits.

Pit hummed. "I'd probably look your age by then. Thirty years feels so long," Pit shrugged to himself and went back to is meal while Mac thought over his words.

He was only human. (At least he tried to be) If he was lucky, free from sickness or injury, he could possible live to be in his eighties. Yet if he looked around eighty was nothing for some of the people in his presence.

Samus, Rockman, the Pits, Palutena, even Kirby. They all could live hundreds and hundreds of years.

And Mac would die. His skin would sag, his mind would fog, his dexterity would lessen. The thought made his stomach tighten and his throat dry. Even Link whose lifespan was as fleeting as a human often would remember his past lives. The minute the Triforce burned into his hand he could see all that was before his short life. He heard the same from Zelda. And Ganondorf who's magic lengthened his life just ever so longer than theirs looked back on his past lives failures and shortcomings. A constant animosity towards the world in his eyes.

Mac tried to bury the dark feeling trying to eat at his mind. He looked at his half-finished plate. He was no longer hungry. He looked at Meta Knight whose eyes swept like a typewriter across the pages of his book. After a moment he felt Mac's stare.

"Yes? Can I be of assistance?"

Little Mac almost said nothing but a nagging sensation stopped him. "Um, do you ever think of your life?"

Meta Knight put down his book. "Further explain."

Little Mac cleared his throat. "Do you ever think of how you'll die?"

Meta Knight closed his eyes. "I am only mortal. Of course I think of my demise. I hope I can only be at peace when the time comes."

"You and Kirby live a long time, right? You'll get to see a lot."

Meta Knight nodded. "I will see many things a human wishes they could see, however for a Star Warrior our lives may be cut short at any moment. I am much older than Kirby, I will die long before he will. I hope by then I have taught him enough for him to become a man he, and I can be proud of."

Little Mac was silent. Meta Knight assumed the conversation was over and went back to his book. Mac spoke again.

"Would you remember me after I die?" Mac felt like an idiot the moment that question left his mouth.

Meta Knight shut his eyes once more.

"I...Might. Not as a friend, as a fellow comrade in arms. Though I cannot promise. I have made many human friends, I can barely remember their faces. Even the ones I was truly fond of. The heroes and their deeds stay with me, but I do not feel anything looking back. I do not know if I will remember half the people here. Or if I will even try."

Little Mac wished he hadn't asked. That had just made his mood shittier. Meta Knight looked at him for a moment and said in a softer tone:

"Do not let my words hurt you. Living for thousands of years is not as great as it sounds. I am also not your friend. I am sure your friends will remember you long after you are gone. Do not think of the time you will be separated from them. Simply think of your life now."

Meta Knight turned back to his novel. Little Mac looked back at his cold eggs staring back at him with their gelatinous yellow eyes. He thought of what Meta Knight said.

His life as a human would be short. His friends may remember him...would remember him.

As a human. They would remember him.


	5. Chapter 5: I am

Whew. It's been awhile, huh? Back when I was younger and would read fanfiction I'd wonder if I'd ever be busy with studying and classes like the people I admire were. And the answer is: YES. But luckily this semester is almost over so I can spend more time on this fic. Another change of plans. I know I had a chapter count in mind but I decided to throw that out the window. No point in shortening this story just because. I'll make it as long as it needs to be. I hope I can make everyone feel like an actual character by the end of this. And if I still have readers, thanks for sticking around. Now on to the newest chapter of

"Fifty Shades of Black Pit"

( o･ꎴ･)

* * *

Blue shorts cut off just above the knees. The bustle of people in sweats and tracksuits. Black Pit zipped his hoodie while Pit laced up his shoes near him. Other male members walked in and out of the changing rooms throwing articles of clothing around and goofing off. A game of keep away with Reflet's sweat pants was being played by Ike and Diddy in the corner to the Mage's dismay.

Black Pit looked out of the misty window to see the drab-colored rainy world making it's own rhythmic beat.

"Why does it always rain on marathon days? I like running during sunny days. Everything is washed out in the rain," Pit blew out.

Black Pit shrugged. "Wish Mario re-schedule when we have days like this," Black Pit felt a rumble from his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"I wish we didn't run at all! What does running around the neighborhood in shorts make us look like? A buncha idiots!" Dedede who sat in between Kirby and Meta Knight huffed. His track suit was decorated similar to his robe. Patterns that could only be done by Waddle Dees.

Meta Knight who had simply changed his gloves for the activity answered Dedede seriously. "Our physical fitness is important. Why wouldn't Mario take it into his own hands to make sure we get some form of exercise every other week?"

"But he knows we exercise! It's our job!" Dedede complained loudly causing Kirby to squeak awake from his nap. Meta Knight narrowed his eyes.

"And some of us don't do our job," he curtly whispered. Pit chuckled lightly as Dedede clammed up, belly shaking. The door opened, Luigi's nose popping in before the rest of his face.

"Five-a more minutes!" Luigi tapped his watch.

Numerous loud confirmations of his words were heard. Luigi nodded and closed the door.

"I want a better time this week," Pit mumbled leaning his head against the wall. He straightened his back and bent his knees making a crooked L. Black Pit nodded absorbed in his phone. Pit turned his head in a desultory manner to look at his brother.

"You're fast now, running with Mac. It's almost not fair," Pit pouted.

"My speed hasn't improved that much," Black Pit mumbled his fingers dancing across the screen.

"You're faster than me," Pit muttered his tone a little off. Black Pit chose to ignore it. He shrugged and stood up.

"I'm not running today so you don't have to worry," he waved his phone in front of Pit's face. "Work."

Dedede hopped up, his hoodie flying up. "You trying to use work as an excuse to get out of this run?!" He stamped his foot in indignation.

Black Pit shrugged. "We're allowed out of the marathon if we have work to do."

"When did Mario make that rule?!"

Pit answered. "It's been a rule since the beginning. Do you ever see Wario and Ganondorf here?"

Wario ran a large cooperation that produced a multitude of products used around the world. It was a lucrative business and no one quite knew how much money he made yearly, he kept that secret tight to his chest. Though his workers complained often, online reviews of his products were generally positive and no one truly had qualms from buying anything from the greasy man.

And for Ganondorf, no one knew what he did that was considered "work".

Dedede tilted his head and thought about this for the moment. He opened his mouth to say something and was promptly cut off.

"I'll be seeing you," Black Pit loudly said to his brother.

Pit nodded. "Have a nice day at work. Tell Nachure I say 'Hi'!" Black Pit made a confirming motion and left the room. He bumped into someone immediately.

"Ah, sorry! Are you okay?" A sweet informative voice exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm fine Wii Fit," Black Pit mumbled. The pale woman in front of him smiled.

"You ready for a refreshing run?" She inquired bubbly. Black Pit shrugged. His third today.

"Was called in to work."

Wii Fit's voice took on a sympathetic tone. "That's too bad. We're gonna miss you on the run."

Black Pit almost sneered.

Miss him? Black Pit couldn't really believe that. He'd let that woman say what she wanted to make herself feel like a better human being.

"Sure," Black Pit scoffed. He felt his phone ring again and groaned."I gotta get going."

Wii Fit put her hand up for a high-five. "Good luck!" She gave him such a warm-hearted smile it was hard to believe it could be fake.

Black Pit backed away from her. "Yeah..."

He turned to walk away. Wii Fit's hand fell lamely to her side, her expression a little dejected. "Bye, Black Pit," she waved stiffly and he barely raised his hand back, hastening away looking for an empty open area.

Black Pit walked to an alcove near the wide kitchen doors. A few Toads and Waddle Dees passed him, sparing a few glances, but kept to their business. Black Pit breathed out.

 _"So? Are you finally ready?"_ The tinny voice said in annoyance.

Black Pit snorted. "Just beam me up."

* * *

Black Pit's elbow were deep in dirt. The underbrush made his legs itch and he scratched them to no avail. He was deep in a lush forest dense with humidity and the sweet smell of fragrant flowers. He had been called to take care of some poachers. A simple job. Nachure had sent him alone. She trusted his skills more than the average officer. Black Pit secretly took pride in this.

He just wished he wasn't sleepy.

Black Pit licked his lips.

 _Crunch_.

Black Pit snapped alert and lowered his head as the sound of men's voices grew closer.

Black Pit watched four weaselly men whack their way through the green and poke at the ground carefully with a large stick. They were being careful of quicksand. They probably didn't think of how a small trap could be laid down. Black Pit almost hoped his trap wouldn't work. If it didn't it looked like it would be four against one and he liked those odds. The angel narrowed his eyes. Their accents were thick and nasally and it made it hard for Black Pit to understand what they were talking about. He clenched his fists as the men walked closer to their objective.

A rare flower. Carnivorous, poisonous. Not meant for man to take control of. It looked like an innocent daisy before it bloomed. Not well known the smell of it was sickeningly toxic. Indeed it was toxic. Inhalation of its scent would lead to delusions, then seizures and further death. Then men wore gas mask across their face. Black Pit as an angel was only mildly irritated. For man this flower was perfect. Ground up into a thin powder and spread into the air it could take down an unsuspected army on the battlefield. Or if used sparingly could kill hundreds of people through selective use. That in itself was enough for Black Pit to be called. Nachure's face twisted into a sinister smile as she told him that, but she and Palutena had a current agreement that meant she had to keep such things under control. Yet she didn't very much care about the weaponry use. It was the other effect that picking the flower would have.

The flower took toxicities away from the whole forest. It took them from the river, the other trees and flowers. It cleansed the land and allowed the whole area to flourish. That was what Nachure cared about. So when word of poachers trickled into her ear she ordered Black Pit to take care of it. So that was what he was doing.

He heard multiple cries of panic and stood up from his area. He breathed out and walked over careful of the foliage and roots. Near a massive tree that stood in the center of the forest a large flower with white petals and dark veiny leaves grew. The large tree's leaves were frothy and ranged from mint to dark green. Black Pit let out a low whistle and smirked at his handiwork. Caught comically above were the poachers ensnared in his rope trap. A rudimentary design, but effective.

"You guys seem to be a little caught up. Guess you have time to chitchat," Black Pit laughed. One man with a large nose whose limb was pushed painfully out of the rope trap spoke.

"Fucking shit! No rights! What fucking shit!" He spat. Black Pit sidestepped avoiding the attack. The other two men were grumbling in their home language but seemed relatively passive. That made Black Pit's job easier but it was less fun.

The aggressive one spat once more at Black Pit, his aim incredible off hitting the roots of the tree instead. Black Pit picked up a rock. Without pity he chucked it at the man's head causing him to let free a grunt of pain.

"You should be glad it's me and not Nachure. She would have feed you to her pet," the angel laughed searching for another rock.

"No rights!" He yelled again spit flying from his mouth.

Black Pit wondered what his other three companions were thinking. Since they were quiet maybe they wanted leniency. He threw the other rock aiming for the leader's face. The meaty sound of impact and his cry echoed gently in the forest. Insults and guttural shouting poured out in indignation. He no longer tried to spit, his face turning bright crimson. A few well aimed arrows could quiet him but he wasn't supposed to use unnecessary violence. Avoiding the sleeping flower he scaled the large tree and untied the rope from a gnarled branch. The men fell with an awful sounding thud.

Groans of pain and mentions of broken bones slipped from the rope trap. Black Pit carefully checked the knot around it before dragging the men, half listening to their complaints, back to headquarters with him.

* * *

Black Pit sat in a cream-colored chair that looked like it belonged in a doll's house. A cup of tea sat in front of the Black Pit. Steam wafted up against his face like warm breath.

He didn't like it.

Black Pit was in Nachure's parlor. The room had a strong Southern charm in the decor and arraignment, with a wild side twisting around it. Roots, vines, flowers curled around the chairs, the table, ottoman and everything else. One of Nachure's pet Piranha Plants was docilely in the corner watching Black Pit. Some might say this was because it was rooted in its pot, but Black Pit knew better. It's roots were all over the room and at any moment it could disappear and grow right in front of him. It was well trained however, and better yet, well fed.

Black Pit was beginning to doze off when he heard the wide doors swing open. He stood up as Nachure and Aron walked in.

"Good day, Black Pit. You look in need of a bit of rest. Have you been taking care of yourself?" Aron removed his glove to shake hands. Black Pit firmly grasped and made eye contact. Aron's hand was as cool as the surface of the moon. Black Pit always felt a shiver go up his spine as he looked into the frosty eyes of his commander.

"Please. He barely did anything," Nachure scoffed. Aron smoothly pulled out a chair for Nachure who sat primly. "You're the one who's going to have a rough time talking to that woman about those filthy monkeys."

"M'lady I will make sure the negotiations go as smoothly as possible. Be free of worries," Aron placed his glove back on with an elegant flourish and bowed. "I shall be taking my leave now, Black Pit, Lady Nachure. My sincerest wishes that you both enjoy the refreshments."

Nachure gave Aron a gentle smile. "Thank you."

Black Pit murmured a similar thing in response. Before Aron walked out of the room he stopped, his spindly limbs halting. He turned to back to the two.

"Oh yes, Black Pit," Aron began. Black Pit lifted his head in response.

Aron adjusted his monocle. "Sometime next week I would like to begin another session of your training. Furthering your skills to help assist the Forces of Nature and Lady Nachure is essential. Is this arraignment fitting?" Even from across the room Aron's frigid eyes stared piercingly into Black Pit's.

"Next week?" Black Pit said slowly, previously made plans and ideas rolled around in his head.

Nachure sipped from her cup. "You're not busy. You can find sometime next week, can't you?" Nachure looked over her cup at Black Pit's thoughtful face. With both gazes on him Black Pit felt a need to answer quickly.

Next week? While it wasn't _exactly_ next week the upcoming yearly vacation for the Smashers was about to take place. During this period the Waddle Dees and Toads took their leave for vacation early and the fighters took up the normally done chores by them. No way was Master Hand letting him out of that. He also had a few fights upcoming both in singles and teams...

"You yourself can set the time. I have no qualms waking early or staying up late in order to help hone your skills. In fact I find it a great honor," Aron said watching the engrossed angel.

Nachure sighed, "Aron! Don't let him just push you around! You're his commander!"

Aron bowed. "Yes, M'lady, I do know and have considered this, however I know it is important for everyone to have free time to do as they please and live a healthy life. You yourself have said this and gifted us with such time again and again. I am eternally grateful."

Nachure pinkened and cleared her throat; Flattery always got to her.

"I, can make next week work," Black Pit finally said. He'd have to just cut into his sleeping time to get this done.

Aron nodded. "I am happy you have made your decision. Please contact me tonight so we may further cement the details. I shall truly take my leave now," Aron bowed one final time and exited the room.

Black Pit stared into his tea the dregs swimming aimlessly in liquid green. A few moments of silence passed. When Nachure finally spoke, it wasn't to Black Pit.

"C'mere, Minchi," Nachure's tone was coddling as she motioned towards the piranha plant.

Like a cup of water poured into a pool Minchi evaporated from sight with little noise. Minchi sprouted almost instantly, a gentle rustling sound as his head emerged from the ground. He appeared at Nachure's lap and let out a small gurgle that could be considered cute.

"Aren't you being a little needy, Minchi?" Nachure cooed. Black Pit snorted.

Nachure's eyebrow twitched. "If you were more agreeable like Minchi or Pit maybe you would have gotten further in life by now," Nachure said casting a cool glance at the glaring angel.

"What's the point of being agreeable when it's all an act? Don't compare me to your pet or that goody-two shoes angel!" Black Pit drank from his cup and gagged at the bitter tea.

Nachure snickered."You anger so easily. How will you get a girlfriend with that temper, hmm?" Nachure feed Minchi a biscuit from her plate which he hastily gobbled up and lolled his tongue to tell her he wanted more.

Black Pit crossed his legs. "Do I look like the type who'd have a girlfriend?"

Nachure shrugged. "No. Neither does Pit for that matter. Though I'd say he'd get a girlfriend long before you."

Black Pit's eyes flashed. "What makes you say that?"

Nachure fed Minchi another biscuit. "Doesn't have as many hang ups. He's also a more generally likable guy."

Black Pit grit his teeth. "Don't compare me to him. He's stuck under Palutena's feathers and is constantly whining about something. Stop saying my name in the same breath as that guy!" Black Pit wouldn't try to hide his displeasure over the subject. Everyone should know better by now then to weigh him against to Pit.

Nachure stood up and walked across the round table, tiny fingers gliding over the seafoam-colored surface. She stopped right behind Black Pit. Her head near his wings. A wave of self-consciousness came over Black Pit remembering that he was molting. This close Nachure could obviously see the discolorations and patches. Yet she said nothing. Her fingers gently pressed into his slender shoulders. The amount of intimacy of this act caused Black Pit to flinch away, but she held steadfast.

She leaned in, her lips level with his ear. "But even if I stop saying it nobody else will. You two will always be put together, in the same breath, in the same thought."

Black Pit remained silent, watching Minchi devour the rest of the biscuits slobbering over the table with his large tongue.

"It shouldn't be that way though," Nachure's tone was low and lulling. It was hard to not listen.

"I know you're so much more than that. That's why I chose you. Aron, Ereka, Rocker. I chose them all because I saw something in them. I don't go looking for ordinary beings. I've seen you, Black Pit. You have enough drive and talent to take yourself far. You can rise up and be a commander one day. Right now we have peace, but I can promise you it won't always be that way. Don't you want to lead your own troops into battle? Not as the clone of _Pit_ , but as your own person. Commander Black Pit of the Forces of Nature. It has a nice ring, doesn't it?"

Black Pit fiddled with a lock of hair. "I suppose it does."

Nachure leaned a little closer, her fingers dug a little deeper, but Black Pit didn't flinch this time.

"Remember what I said. I can help you obtain what you really desire. I'm sure of it."

What he really desired... It was a constant twilight twirling in his mind behind more basic prominent thoughts. He was scared if he looked that twilight a little too often in it's yellow eyes, if he stopped it's twirling to stand straight in front of it, he'd break down in some way. He wouldn't let someone see that weakness. Mac's features and voice flashed in his head. Not, not like he had let him see on that one day. He never wanted to see pity like that in another person's eyes. Even if he did consider him a friend.

"Hey, Black Pit, who are you?"

"I'm an officer of Nature. Whose wings carry him where he wishes."

"What else?"

 _I'm his clone. I don't have a real birthday, I don't even have a real name. All the knowledge I began with is from him. When I look in the mirror sometimes his eyes stare back at me. Sometimes I think I'm nothing but a hollow being with half a soul. Do I have a soul? If Pit dies, I..._

"I'm a free man."

Nachure smiled.

"Exactly."


	6. Chapter 6: Stir

Pit headed into the group of bustling males towards the back door. They always let themselves out the back on marathon days. Going out the front of the mansion could cause unwanted attention early into the run. They would already have to deal with fans recognizing them as they jogged throughout the neighborhood, waving and giving cordial smiles as they were asked of. As exhausting as that was Pit had to give Master Hand credit, it could be a lot worse. Most of the people who resided here were quiet folk that didn't care about the strange group of people who lived up on the hill in a strange ever twisting mansion. There were also an abundance of local shops to eat and purchase from throughput the town. Wildlife varied and the seasons followed an obvious cycle. Pit couldn't think of a better place to live with so many people.

"Pit!" Palutena waved to him from the sea of multi-colored heads. Pit let out a sigh of relief. Palutena was dressed in a full tracksuit: Not the shorts or skorts like some of the other women were wearing. The thought of his goddess showing large amounts of skin made Pit highly uncomfortable. The angel weaved his way to her.

"Ah," Palutena sighed, "another rainy day. I guess the Kooplings will use this as an excuse not to shower again," just as she said that three Kooplings zipped past her. Palutena made a sound of disapproval allowing the children to get through. Pit heard Lucina let out a yelp as one of the Morton flipped up her skort. Pit sighed and Palutena clucked her tongue and shook her head.

"Perhaps I will just use lightweight to hurry and finish today..." Palutena tilted her head, her silky green hair looped into an intricate ponytail swished. Pit thought she was beautiful even in such plain attire.

"Palutena-sama, that would be cheating." Pit gave her an anxious smile.

"Sonic always finishes before we're a quarter through and simply runs back to taunt us. I don't want to deal with that today. Maybe I should say I have work..." Palutena pondered. Pit breathed in and tried to put on his stern face. He opened his mouth to say that lying her way out of a group activity wasn't right when he heard someone call his name.

"Pit!" Rockman waved him over. "Mario is a little late. You want to play something when we get back? I bought this RPG I really want to play. I asked Samus-nee but she's busy."

"So I'm your second option?"

"Basically."

"Asshole."

Rockman broke out into a smile. "Don't be that way. You really wanted to play, right? There's a boss that supposedly takes 70 hours to beat." Pit blew air into one cheek then let out a sigh. "Alright. I don't have anything to do today. Unless Palutena makes me paint her nails again," Pit whispered the last sentence in fear that the goddess would hear.

The crowd of murmuring people slowly began to part as a short mustached man came through fiddling with a large set of keys.

"Alright, line up in two rows! And no using your powers to finish faster. Master Hand doesn't want to have to apologize for another fire." Mario looked pointedly at Ness at the last word who blushed profusely. Mario jammed the key into the lock and turned, a satisfying click quietly echoed. Mario opened the door revealing a gray world.

* * *

Pit huffed behind Peach, her blond hair pulled up into a ponytail. The swishing motion of it was memorizing. He tried to keep his arms up, his posture straight. They were only 20 minutes into the run and Pit's chest was already burning. Why did they have to run up a slippery hill in the rain?! Pit's white tennis shoes were smeared with mud, his legs splattered with it. Peach was humming a song that he couldn't place and she seemed to be doing well. Pit envied her.

He looked up into the sky swirled with grays like a cinnamon bun. The water hit his lips and cheeks. He slowed his pace down and lifted his arms up, stretching his wings-

"Ouch!" Pit recoiled and turned around to apologize. "Sorry, Mac! I thought Rock was behind me!" He pressed his hands together in apology, jogging backwards to get a better look at his friend.

Mac had a bright white feather in his mouth. He spit it out and gave the feather a better look. Pit blushed.

"Sorry. My feathers have been going everywhere of late. Cleaning up after myself is a pain. Hah, I sound like a puppy," Pit laughed humorlessly.

Mac chuckled. "It's fine." He stared at the feather. He couldn't see anything strange with Pit's wings no matter how hard he stared. Pit kept up his backwards jog and started chattering.

"So Rock bought a new game and he wants me to play it together. You wanna play with us? Or are you busy? Don't you have to train or something? I think you said you had to put in extra hours? Still it would be nice if you could play with us. Don't let Rock hear this but if it's not his own games he can't play well," Little Mac watched the angel's head bobble left and right as he spoke.

"I think I got time, Doc's gonna own my soul in a couple of weeks. He's flyin' in from New York to help me train. After vacation I have a boxing match. Ugh, it's kind of important, this match," Little Mac rubbed the side of his face and looked down at his feet. They were moving without any thought, the activity ingrained in his muscles. "You wanna come?" Little Mac looked into Pit's round blue eyes.

They had lit up.

"Really?! I can come? You won't mind me there?!" He leaned forward, stopping completely, forcing Mac to as well. Olimar bumped into the back of his legs and grunted.

"Sorry," Little Mac mumbled to the tiny alien. Olimar waved it off. "It's alright." Little Mac and Pit moved out of the line to let other people pass and stopped underneath a large tree.

"Yeah, come. It'll be nice to see some friends there," Little Mac made a mark with the toe of his sneaker in the mud. "I asked Wii Fit and she said she couldn't stand to see me that way. Samus is all for it though and-"

"Did you invite, Blapi?" Pit interrupted.

Little Mac shook his head. "Naw, I was gonna ask him today but I don't know where he went. He skippin'?"

"He had work to do. You weren't in the room when he said?"

"No."

"He didn't tell you?"

"Wouldn't be askin' you if he did."

"Ah," Pit ran out from under the tree, The rain and wind had kicked up. It looked the the drizzling was going to evolve into a violent storm. Little Mac's stomach cramped.

"This feels good!" Pit spread his arms and wings letting the rain soak him to the bone. He twirled slightly and splashed into a puddle. He looked a mess, his white shirt clinging to his thin body, his hair falling in dripping clumps across his face, but his cheeks were ruddy and his thin lips were risen in happiness. He spun around a few more times before rushing back to under the tree, shivering in delight.

"I thought for a minute you retired, Mac," Pit said. Mac furrowed his brow.

"Why?"

"Because you haven't boxed in over a year. When I first met you you always had a match to go to," Pit blew his dripping bangs. Mac pulled at his hoodie strings. "Well yeah, I was still up and coming then, I had to get my ass in the ring."

Pit poked his tongue out at him.

"Must be nice to be a world class," Pit hopped in front of Mac and cleared his throat. Pretending to hold a microphone he leaned towards the puglist. "So, Balboa, what's it like to be a top class boxer? Envied by men twice your age?" Pit spoke in a comedically deep voice. Mac cracked a smile.

"It feel like being a fish under a lightbulb, and my last name ain't Balboa," Mac pushed Pit back by his head, causing him to squeak indignantly. The warrior grabbed his friend's hand, and squeezed. Mac squeezed back.

"Sorry, sorry, _Makunouchi~_ "

"Piss off."

"How mean, I'm simply an interviewer! Don't you want to satisfy your fans curiosity?" Pit exclaimed dramatically. Little Mac laughed halfheartedly and twisted Pit's hand. Pit shrieked and snatched his hand away.

"I need my hands for things!" Pit cried nursing it to his chest. "I bet you do..." Mac smiled slyly.

Rubbing his wrist Pit posed another question.

"Are you excited for our vacation?"

Mac felt relieved at the sudden change in subject.

He nodded. "I think I'll enjoy the beach more than wrestlin' Gorons." Even though the bruises had faded the vivid memory of the groups vacation to Hyrule and all the surrounding areas made the two boys wince.

"The Gorons wouldn't have been so bad if they actually went _easy_ on us. Only Link could handle being slammed against a rock," Pit sighed.

"They did go easy on us, 'member? They didn't challenge the girls or kids. You and Black Pit insisted on fighting them," Mac remembered clear as day how full of bravado the two boys were until being body slammed by the stone-eating people.

Pit huffed. "I hate being treated like a kid! I'm in my thirties you know!"

"Does that count for Black Pit too?" Little Mac was curious how that worked. An impish grin popped up on Pit's face. "Maybe...But if we're really counting years he's kindergarten age. He gets so upset if you tell him that," Pit let out a little laugh. "Age doesn't really matter for us though. As long as Palutena goes on living, I can as well. And as long as I live, Blapi will too."

Little Mac shifted. "Don't mean to bring up unpleasant stuff, but can't gods and goddesses be killed?" Pit trained his gaze on him. Mac instantly felt like an asshole.

"Yeah," he breathed quietly, "they can be kidnapped and tortured as well. I guess I should say that if anything happened to Palutena I wouldn't want to live. I'd have nowhere to go and without a goddess to support me I'd lose significant power. Besides being murdered Palutena-sama could only die if the very thing she rules over disappeared."

Little Mac stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry if I..y'know..." Pit shook his head and gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Naw, it's fine! I was just reminded of some old failures. I'll never let Palutena-sama fall in harms way again. And I'll make sure to take care of myself. I'm living for two now!"

Little Mac let out a dry laugh that petered into low coughs. "Sounds like a pregnant woman." Pit groaned. "Don't say that! I don't even want to know what it's like to be a girl. Just imagine having to sit down every time you use the bathroom. What a pain."

"Ah, so there you two are!" Pit and Little Mac looked up to see Palutena approaching them. She had shed her tracksuit jacket to reveal a white shirt with her name sticker on it. She must have been using some type of magic for her shirt was not wet, something that Little Mac blushed at the thought of.

"Palutena-sama! You didn't finish the run?" Pit ran and met her half way. She handed him her jacket.

"I noticed you were gone and told Mario I'd retrieve you. Now put that on, you'll catch a cold."

Pit snorted. "Geez, I'm not Mac. I'm too sturdy to get a cold from just the rain," Pit threw one hand up exasperatedly.

"Do you want to talk about your friend right in front of him?" Palutena raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"It's okay, even Mac knows how easily he gets sick," Pit turned his head to look at his sopping wet friend. "Right, Mac? You're always sick. "

"Achoo!"

"Eh?" Pit's mouth went up in a smile of disbelief.

"Achoo!"

"Ararararara..." Palutena clicked her tongue.

Mac sniffed and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his tracksuit. He looked up with a sheepish grin.

"It's probably allergies..."

* * *

"I can't believe you," Pit hung in the doorway of his friend's room. Pit never liked how sparsely decorated Mac's room was. Besides the messy hamper in the corner and the worn chair at his desk it didn't look very lived in. Mac laid on his side head propped up on his fist. He sniffled.

"I could already tell I was getting sick. I felt like a comedy out there sneezin'," Mac sniffed leaning over to his desk for a handkerchief. He blew loudly and groaned. "Second time in two months." Pit smiled sympathetically at Mac. The boxer showered before visiting Mario for aspirin, with his hair down Pit thought he looked boyish regardless of his larger physique. Mac sneezed again.

"Ugh," he wiped his nose and laid back down. "Guess I won' be participatin' in any fights this week."

Pit leaned further in the doorway revealing more of the hallway. Wii Fit, Luigi, and Mario were running by conversing all at once. "Overflowing" and "Plunger" and "That fucking monkey with his bananas," could be heard from them. Mac started laughing but it turned into a small fit of coughing. Among them a flash of purple and black walked past. Mac quelled his coughing to call out:

"Hey!" he coughed out. Pit turned around his face brightening. "Blapi! Welcome back! How was work?" Black Pit stopped and narrowed his eyes. "Huh?" Like anyone who visited Nachure he had quite a bit of foliage in his hairs and clothes. He turned to face them, hands on his hips. Lemmy ran by and tripped over Black Pit's shoes. Pit apologized but Black Pit barely took notice. Lemmy gave them a look of disdain before running off to play.

"Work was work. I'm going to go shower if you don't need anything else," Black Pit turned to leave. Mac propped himself up. "We missed ya today," he called before dissolving into another fit of coughs. A contemptuous smile spread across the angel's face. "Are you sick again?" Mac furrowed his brow. "Maybe." Black Pit snorted.

"Did you tell Nachure 'hi' for me?" Pit asked. He could smell the scent of wildflowers and dirt on Black Pit. A nostalgic smell that reminded him of the little stint he worked for the goddess of nature.

"Something like that," Black Pit said scratching dirt off of his head. "I'm gonna get going,"

"Mm. See you at dinner," Pit nodded. Black Pit left without another word. Or glance. Mac felt miffed about such a department but didn't voice it. It was about time Pit got going too.

"Get some rest, Mac. I'll make you some soup later if you want."

Mac scratched his cheek. "You don't hafta but I don't mind." Free soup, who'd pass that up? Pit smiled, a small dimple formed in his left cheek. "It would be my pleasure. Sleep well, Mac," Pit gave an exaggerated bow before quietly closing the door to his friend's room.

* * *

Pit awoke from his sleep to find the twin sized bed near him empty. He swallowed attempting to remedy his parched throat. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, he was still fully clothed in his chiton and shorts, his wreathed laurel poking into the tender skin of his scalp causing a headache. With a groan he pulled it off and placed it on his desk.

He swallowed again.

Pit rolled out of bed slowly and opened his drawer. Quickly undressing and redressing he finally felt comfortable. Now the only thing left to do was quench his thirst and curiosity. Thirst was easiest, he left his room and headed downstairs, towards the kitchen.

Pit liked the kitchen. It was spacious and bright, the fridge well stocked, the oven fine and the stoves running to perfection. Early in the morning one could usually hear Toads or Waddle Dees making breakfast. If you caught them before they started they'd even allow you to help out. Ah, even though he walked with purpose he was still sleepy. He wasn't exhausted, he wouldn't fall out as he walked.

It was quiet, so quiet, as he walked down the halls the only noise was the small creeks that came from the old wooden floors. They were worn from thousands of footsteps over the years. Splinters did not stick up and molest the residents. He turned the corner.

Quiet.

The large kitchen doors were open. A gentle warm light streamed into the hallway. It was low, the melody. Pit felt his eyes get heavier, his legs begin to buckle, the sweet, simple, mel-

Pit shook his head and snapped awake. It was no longer quiet. A song came from the kitchen. A song everyone in the house knew and feared. Pit peered into the kitchen.

"Stop singing! Perform somewhere else! Not about to cut myself because of you," a familiar voice barked.

"Purin purin!" an angry voice squeaked.

Purin sat on one of the kitchen counters, cheeks puffed in irritation. Black Pit's fist were balled up, one hand holding a knife. In front of him was a large pot emitting a homey odor.

"What are you making? Pit said startling the two.

"Purin!" Purin exclaimed almost rolling off the counter. Black Pit poked her slightly with the knife to keep from tumbling. Instead of appreciative like he would have wanted she swung her finger-less hands at him.

"Purin purin!"

Pit didn't speak Pokemon but he had a feeling he knew what she was saying.

"Why are you two up this late?" Pit stepped further into the kitchen. Black Pit's eyebrows went up in agitation.

"Why are you up?" Black Pit mumbled as Pit stood near him and examined the ingredients laid out in front of him.

Carrots, celery, onions, the remains of what looked to be a chicken. Pit moved his bare foot across the linoleum floor and felt a grainy texture underneath. Too large to be sugar or salt. Had to be rice.

Pit's mouth formed an O.

"Ahhhhh. Are you making soup?" Pit stood on his tiptoes to stare into the boiling pot. Black Pit yanked him down.

"No." the fallen angel folded his arms.

"Purin," Purin said in what was a definite "Yes".

Pit placed his hand on his chin, pondering. It was only a moment before he snapped his fingers and pointed at his brother. "You stole my idea! How could you, Blapi?! Beating me to it! We could have made soup together!" Pit grabbed his brother's shoulders and leaned heavily on him. Black Pit tried to shove him off.

"Idiot! I have a knife! I get it! I get it!" He hobbled with the extra weight and banged his hip into the counter. There would be a bruise tomorrow.

Pit got off of him and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Blapi." Black Pit huffed but said nothing else. Pit went back to examining the ingredients.

"Purin, why are you up this late with Blapi?" Pit asked. Purin let out a breath.

"Purin, pu-purin purin," she said hoping her words got across.

They didn't.

"I promised her soup," Black Pit answered for her instead. "When we got picked for grocery shopping it was the only way to keep her from bitching about spending outside the budget." Purin had tried to stop him from buying certain herbs and a whole chicken because Mario didn't want them to spend "extra money" and they needed to bring change back. A little bribery had caused her to change her tune.

"Rin!" Purin was offended by his explanation. Pit flashed her rueful smile.

"Thank you for putting up with my brother. He's selfish sometimes," Pit held out his arms to Purin. She jumped into them and settled herself. "Purin..."

"I don't need you to apologize for me," Black Pit sniffed turning back to his work. Both Pit and Purin watched him stir and add flavoring to the soup.

"Well, I suppose Mac will be happy either way if he gets soup from one of us. So I'll let your idea stealing slide," Pit tried to speak in a lofty manner. Black Pit scoffed.

"Whatever. You don't have to worry about your idea. You're giving him the soup."

Pit tilted his head and Purin tilted her body. "You're not giving it to him?" Black Pit shook his head.

"Nope. You do it. Don't tell him I made it either." Black Pit wiped his hands on the front of his apron assuming the discussion was over. A giggle escaped Pit's lips.

"Like boss, like employee," he tittered. Black Pit narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"Geez, Purin I think Blapi's boss is rubbing off on him," Pit slyly smiled. Black Pit was ruffled.

"Don't go around saying stupid things so easily!" Black Pit exclaimed. Pit's giggling fit got worse.

"But, but, the only reason you want me to give it to him is so he doesn't know you like him!" Pit stammered out, in between breathy giggles. Black Pit reddened. Purin's large glass-like eyes sparkled with devious intent. Black Pit had a feeling he'd be a topic at the next tea party Peach hosted.

"That's, not it, it's not like I like him or any-" Black Pit snapped his mouth shut before he spouted the cliche phrase. Pit's smile only grew smuger.

"Well, I guess I can deliver your soup to him. And I guessssss I won't say anything," he winked at his younger brother. Black Pit huffed. Purin waved her arms.

"Purin purin!" She said which probably translated as: "Don't forget me!"

"You're gonna get your soup!" Black Pit snarled. It only made Pit's clear laughter ring out truer.

* * *

Pit leaned on the edge of Mac's bed watching him sip from his thermos and playing Smash bros. on the 3DS. Little Mac had lent him the 3Ds and he was now screwing around with items on. Little Mac sipped his soup, a warmth spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his toes.

"Mmm. I miss chicken and rice soup. Ma used to make it all the time," Little Mac brought the thermos to his forehead. Pit said nothing. He had learned to not speak when Mac mentioned his parents. He subconsciously glanced at the photo on Little Mac's desk.

"Is it tasty?" Pit asked mashing out of a grab.

"Yeah, thanks man." Little Mac grinned. Pit sighed as he was Star K-O'd. He closed the game in frustration and stared up at his dark-haired friend.

"Don't thank me, thank Blapi. He made it."

A small worm of contentment burrowed out from Mac's chest.

 _What a dork_ Mac thought. He didn't know if he was describing himself or Black Pit. His mouth went up in a half smile. "Guessing he didn't want me knowin'?"

Pit nodded. "Yup."

Mac smiled widened. "Why'd you tell me then?"

Pit thought about that. "I guess because I know it annoys him."

"Ah, brotherly love. Makes me wish I had a siblin' sometimes," Mac sipped again.

Pit smiled shyly, his blue eyes glittering like the ocean's surface. "We're like brothers, right?" Mac coughed, not from sickness but embarrassment. He smiled awkwardly, a faint blush across his damp neck and cheeks. "Uh, sure. I guess. Brothers..." He muttered and looked down.

Brothers was a word that Pit adored. As the only angel under Palutena he had always felt lonesome. Black Pit had been the best gift in his life. And now that Mac was here and he had someone else to call by that title. Brothers, was nice. It had a nice ring. He wanted to always be able to say it.

* * *

Another night, 5 more days until vacation. Pit splashed the warm water over his back. Reflet was soaking next to him, his head leaned back. The white luminous hairs reflected the blues and greens in the bathhouse. They were the only ones in the bath at the moment. Pit started running his fingers through his wings, collecting the shedding feathers. Almost over. Almost.

"Are you excited about Delfino?" Pit inspected the bleach white wings until satisfied. Reflet answered in a low voice. "Yes. It has been some time since I've fully relaxed. Rushing back and forth between here and the royal court is beginning to take it's toll. Lucy is more relieved than I. She's been...Especially stressed," Reflet cracked his neck and stretched his thin limbs saying no more. Pit could only imagine how rough Lucy had it as a princess. She was a little luckier than say Zelda or Palutena who ran full countries and constantly went back and forth between their Smash work. When he thought about this he was happy he could just battle friends and fly freely among the clouds.

The shower curtain behind them opened. Pit turned his head and waved through the mist at Black Pit. "Blapi! Come and soak with us!" Black Pit looked at Pit and Relfet, the latter's expression was neutral. The doppelganger shook his head. "No thanks, I'm busy."

"I've already seen your penis and Reflet can see mine so we don't care," Pit blurted out nonchalantly. Reflet lowered his head in the water, bubbles of laughter flowed to the top. Black Pit glared hoping that he could blame his blush on the warm water.

"Like I said, I'm busy." Black Pit hurried out of the bathhouse careful not to slip. Pit sighed.

"Nee, Reflet?"

"Yes?"

"Is my penis small?"

The sound of choking. Silence. Then an answer.

"I've never paid that much attention..."

"Wanna compare?"

"I'd rather not."

* * *

Pit fell asleep early, but his rest was light, so when Black Pit tiptoed out their room he heard it. He waited ten or so minutes before following him down into the kitchen. There was the warm light, but he also heard...Voices?

He inched to the door and leaned, careful to be hidden.

Black Pit was chopping something, by the amount of struggle he assumed baker's chocolate. Mac was near him, in a tank top and pajama pants. They were whispering. Pit strained to hear.

"I knew Pit couldn't keep his mouth shut," Black Pit sounded annoyed.

"Why'd you trust him then?" There was a smile in Mac's voice.

Black Pit shifted farther away. Pit noted Mac was standing abnormally close. "Whatever. I don't want your thanks. It's just something I happened to do."

"I'm still gonna thank you, it was nice of ya," Mac edged closer, his hand slowly moving to...

Pit sucked in his breath as Black Pit twirled the knife in his hand and brandished it at Mac. "Don't touch me," he gave a warning poke to Mac's chest. Mac held up his hands in submission. "Alright, I get it. Put the knife away."

Black Pit went back to chopping, it was the only noise in the room for a while. Pit studied Little Mac's profile as he watched Black Pit diligent cutting. Blapi didn't seem to mind, he didn't say anything as Mac watched him crack eggs or cream butter. It was...peaceful. It made Pit's stomach feel strange. He licked his lips and bent his head a little lower, and strained to hear Mac's next words.

"It tasted good."

"Of course."

Little Mac's voice lowered. The strange feeling in Pit's stomach intensified. What was it? This slightly sick feeling like he was doing something wrong.

"I'm really appreciative. Was a sweet gesture," Little Mac leaned towards Black Pit. Black Pit leaned away.

"Just be quiet."

"I'm tryin' to compliment you and I get this. I'm hurt."

"Fuck off you half pint boxer in over his head," Black Pit turned off the mixer and wiped down the counter.

Mac worked his jaw as if in anger for a moment, Pit worried a fight would start but Mac's expression suddenly changed to a smile, a hint of mischief behind it.

"I keep all my goals within sight, Blapi~"

Black Pit jabbed his finger into Mac's stomach. "Don't call me that name." Mac chuckled. Pit watched Black Pit put the finished dough in the oven and dusted his hands off.

"You gonna share those?" Mac leaned against the counter, Pit wasn't even in the room yet he felt Mac took up a lot of space in the large kitchen. Black Pit removed his apron.

"I wasn't planning on eating them anyway. So go ahead and get fat off my baking."

Pit waited for a smart-aleck comment to follow his brother's remark, but Mac just continued smirking. He watched his brother play around with the timer, cranking it back and forth.

"Why make food you aren't gonna eat?"

Pit watched his clone sigh exaggeratedly. "I'm not allowed to randomly pick fights, I need to do something with my hands."

Huh, Pit never knew that. Now he began to wonder about the sweets and pastries that would sometimes be waiting on the table or in the kitchen in the morning. He had always assumed it was the Toads or Waddle Dees baking early in the morning, but maybe the delicious bread he ate in the morning was Black Pit's at time.

 _I didn't know._

Well he never did tell him.

 _But still..._

Maybe Pit hadn't been showing enough interest in his brother. Or maybe he didn't feel comfortable enough around him to say it. It...made him feel weird.

"Come train with me again sometime, it blows off steam," Mac offered. Pit watched Black Pit's mouth twist as if he tasted something bitter.

"Maybe."

Mac ran his hand across his cheek. "It won't be like last time."

Black Pit's hands cranked the timer faster. "It's not like I was thinking about that..."

"What're you thinkin' about then?" Mac asked.

"Huh..."

Black Pit's cranking got faster, his tiny mouth twisting in thought. Pit's heart beat harder, his hands were sweaty, sliding off the wall.

"Guess I'm thinking about-"

 _ **WHAM!**_

Pit's hand slipped off the wall and he tumbled into the kitchen with a loud slam. He heard his friend and brother let out faint cries as he felt a burning pain from his shoulder. He might have to visit Mario.

Mac rushed over to help him. "You okay, Pit?" Pit nodded as he was heaved up. Black Pit stared at him in suspicion. "What are you doing here?"

Pit's eyebrows went up nervously. "I came downstairs to get a midnight snack and tripped on some carpet when I turned the corner."

Black Pit still seemed unconvinced but Mac didn't need to hear anymore. "Black Pit's makin' cookies," Mac motioned towards the oven.

"Really? Can we eat them together?" Pit looked expectantly at his brother. Black Pit folded his arms and mumbled a "whatever".

When the extra timer rang Black Pit took the cookies out of the oven and made Mac pour milk. Pit sat at the table bouncing in his seat. When the plate was placed in front of him he took the crispy cookie and brought it to his mouth. The others sat around the table.

Chocolate chip, chewy. He polished his first one off and dunked his second in his glass of milk. He heard Mac snort.

"You two eat the same," Pit looked up in surprise to see his brother's hand also halfway down in his glass. Black Pit quickly withdrew his hand.

"Why don't you use your mouth to chew instead of talk," Black Pit hissed.

"I am!" Mac said through a full mouth.

Pit watched them continue arguing, a listless smile formed on his face. The tightness in his stomach was still there. Maybe it was nothing.

Why would he be upset to see his brother and his friend get along well?


	7. Chapter 7: Irk

Been awhile. Got a beta recently who also happens to be my best friend. So that's a plus! Changed the name of the story to better fit the themes and where it will go. I don't want to stick with a joke title. But I may reference it once or twice for fun in later chapters. ;)

* * *

Little Mac leaned against the wall, looking outside the window towards the rising sun. As the trees were illuminated the flowers decorating the branches showed off their pinks and whites, the peaches and oranges. Water dripped from the branches in a continuous rhythm. It had sprinkled earlier; Spring showers. Bunches of blossoms had begun to shoot up from the ground. He could only imagine how thrilled the Pikmin would be with the house's garden. The sweet scent of the area attracted bees and butterflies. Mac couldn't wait to run amongst the scents and sounds.

"This is taking much longer than I had hoped for," a female's voice grumbled. She sat on crates filled with tropical fruit as a makeshift chair. Had the Waddle Dees and Toads not been absent from the household due to vacation they would have had a fit at her. Little Mac broke his gaze from the window. He turned to look at the other occupant of the hall.

"He'll come soon, I always finish first. Takes him longer to get ready." In the beginning Black Pit had always been early, now he enjoyed making Mac wait a hint.

"That so," she laughed, a mysterious smile across her face. She folded her powerful legs and placed a hand, marked with white scars on her knee. Little Mac looked confused. "What?"

Samus waved her hand, still smiling. "Nothing nothing." Samus had chosen to wear orange today, which if she was asked turned out to be one of her favourite colors.

"Hey," Black Pit hopped towards the two adjusting his left shoe. He looked up just as Samus stood. "Aren't you late?" She had her hands on her hips. Black Pit looked her up and down. "Hey, Samus...You're running with us?"

Little Mac let out a groan as Samus patted his head. "Yup! I was invited. Can't remember the last time I ran with Mac. Guess I'll get to see how fast you are as well. " With a straight face she ruffled Mac's hair causing it to fall into a messier style. Mac was about to protest in anger when he noticed Black Pit staring at him, irately.

Well, shit...

 _What the fuck did I do now?_ was all Mac could think.

"So, who's ready?" Samus yanked her ponytail tighter. Mac nodded. "We're ready, right, Black Pit?" he turned to the younger boy. Black Pit let out a huffy "yeah" and strode out of the door in front of them.

Samus clicked her tongue. "What is his issue?"

Mac shrugged. "Maybe he woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"So every side of the bed?" Mac said nothing at Samus' words.

"Are you guys coming?!" Black Pit belted from outside. Samus clicked her tongue again and motioned for Mac to follow her outside.

* * *

"Are we running or dawdling!" Samus shouted from over her shoulder at the two lagging youths. She was quite ahead of them her run speed not having faltered for a minute. Little Mac gave a wane smile and waved her remark off. He heard Black Pit sniff beside him.

"You don't have to run beside me," Black Pit looked at Mac petulantly.

"I'm cool like this." Mac replied. Black Pit scoffed. "I don't need your sympathy."

"It's not sympathy. You're my jogging partner," Mac was trying to sound reassuring but it came off as patronizing to the angel.

"She's your _guest_. You should be more considerate," Black Pit spat. Mac stopped.

"Hey! Samus!" He called to the slowly disappearing woman. Samus halted and turned around. She was puzzled at how far the boys were.

"Yeah?" She walked back towards them. Black Pit noted the random pieces of foliage stuck to her damp calves.

"Wanna take a fifteen minute break?" Mac asked.

Samus placed a hand on one hip. "You two are already tired? I'm surprised at your lack of stamina, Mac."

Mac took a seat on a nearby bench. "Sorry, jus' give us a minute." Samus rolled her eyes in good nature. "I'm getting a water, you two want one?" Little Mac nodded as Black Pit sat beside him. She took off in the other direction for her errand.

Mac turned to Black Pit. "What's your problem?" Black Pit was surprised at the outburst.

"What do you mean 'my problem'? You're the one pitying me!" he scowled into the off-put eyes in front of him. Little Mac gritted his teeth.

"Do I look like the pityin' type? You should know me better by now."

Black Pit curled into a ball, his feet squeaking on the damp bench. "Get what? All I know is you wanted Samus with us. So giving her your undivided attention shouldn't be an issue." Mac sighed.

"You would have been whiny if I had run in front with her. I'm tryna be fair!"

"I have not been whiny! I don't need to be spoken to like some bitch."

"You're acting like one..." the boxer muttered. Black Pit's eyes took on a stormy disposition. He turned his head. "You probably were running beside me so you could stare at her ass." He was pleased to see Mac's ear redden. The boxer stood up in indignation.

"I respect Samus a lot more than that," he hissed. Black Pit shrugged. "You can respect and stare." Little Mac worked his jaw for a moment when he felt something icy press against his neck.

"Ack!" He jumped back from the laughing Samus. She held three water bottles in her hands. "Here," she handed one to each of the boys. Samus sat on the bench and patted the empty seat between herself and Black Pit. Mac took it.

"So, how far do you two usually run. Up until the oak tree?" Samus took a gulp from her bottle. Mac shook his head. "Until the cafe run by mages. Then we head back." The cold from his bottle slowly numbed his hands, the thought of a torrential rain pouring in a desert came to his mind, he was too thirsty. Didn't help that Black Pit was glugging beside him.

"Only the cafe? Do your legs hurt that bad from such little exercise? Samus smiled mischievously at the two rookies. Black Pit put down his water. "We like to eat there."

"Let me guess, Mac, you order their chocolate mousse cake, or tiramisu every time, huh?" Samus teased attempting to ruffle his hair, he pushed her off, half-smiling. "I order a sandwich sometimes!"

"How would Doc feel to know weeks before his trainee makes his return debut he's been slacking on his diet?" Samus prod the boy with her water bottle. "Stop, c'mon," Little Mac tried pushing Samus away but she kept getting in, all with a mysterious smile on her lips. Black Pit didn't know what to make of her.

"Let's run up until the bakery. I'm in the mood for Anpan or a danish," Samus suggested.

"I rather go to the cafe like usual," Black Pit muttered, Mac didn't seem to hear him. "Sure. You're treating. I didn't bring enough money for anything extra."

"Then don't add extra: buy what you can afford. I'm not paying for you."

"Oh, c'mon!"

"You make your own money."

"Sam, don't you want to treat the rookie?"

As the two went back and forth Black Pit listened to their conversation restlessly. The ease of it and their laughter made him, feel odd in a sense. Like a hole was being bored into his chest. He spaced out for a moment trying to squish that strange feeling he had out of existence. The sound of an arm wrestling match broke him from his stupor. Samus and Mac had gotten on their knees, elbows on the bench trying to force the others arm into submission.

Black Pit was admittedly interested, he looked at the curve and flexing of each of their biceps before slowly trailing his eyes to look at their faces. Samus' eyes were dead serious, but her lips went up into a small barely noticeable smirk. She had Mac halfway down, her knuckles clenched so hard they were white. Black Pit inwardly smiled to himself. He could only imagine how red-faced Mac was at being bested in a test of power yet again from Samus.

But when he looked at Mac's face, a smile was on it. Even as the beads of sweat rolled down, and his arm shook he looked as if, as if, he was enjoying himse-

"We should get back to running," Black Pit loudly interjected stopping the two.

"You're right," Samus shook her head in laughter and released Mac's hand, "Look at us getting sidetracked," She helped Mac up who looked miffed at Black Pit for interrupting an opportunity for free lunch.

Little Mac ran ahead beside Samus this time, chatting with her animatedly. Black Pit was satisfied running behind them. He didn't need Mac's pity. But when the boxer burst into laughter at something the blond said, the angel's steps unexpectedly felt heavy.

* * *

"Awaa!" Black Pit almost tripped over himself as he dodged bullets of energy coming straight at him.

"A bit loud, aren't we?" a voice coolly commented in the darkness. Black Pit gritted his teeth, easy for him to say. He heard the clicking sound of reloading, then the fire off. This time he successfully rolled out of the way and charged towards the noise. His fist struck hardened flesh, the meaty sound it made fueled Black Pit's bloodlust as he swung again. He couldn't see, but he didn't have to. He felt his fist hit a palm, then a sharp pain flared in his left leg.

He felt something trickling down his leg, but he wouldn't let him escape. He threw more punches, aiming for what he knew were vital areas. Most were deflected or blocked. He heard the grunt of his trainer's voice as the angel's fist collided with his chest. Aron's previous words echoed in Black Pit's head. Now who was a bit loud?

A sweeping kick knocked him Black Pit off his feet and onto his butt. The fall didn't rush the air out of his throat, the kick to his stomach did. Black Pit coughed as he flew across the ground. He barely had enough time to pick himself up when he heard the familiar clicking. He quickly split his silver bow and brought them crossed in front of his face. He grunted as the bullets hit, the pressure making his arms scream.

He was moving, but he wouldn't approach. That familiar clicking... This time Black Pit did not run from him, he took one half of his silver bow and threw it like a throwing star. A bullet shot it down, but Black Pit was already on the move. He threw out a flying kick and felt Aron's leg buckle from the impact.

He was bent over, his tall stature leaving him he was eye to eye with the officer. Even in this darkness Black Pit could see his glowing eyes, and feel the release of cold breath as he hissed in pain.

No mercy.

Black Pit dropped the other part of his silver bow and punched Aron in the jaw, the slender man's head almost rotating like an owl at the impact. Black Pit used his other hand at the same time to grab his shoulder and dug into it.

 **WHAM**

Once, twice, thrice, Black Pit unleashed a consecutive amount of punches to the spindly man's face.

Aron began bleeding from the mouth, his blood was silver. Black Pit tried to punch his instructor again when Aron bent his head lower. Black Pit lost his balance from his lunge and Aron headbutted his student in the stomach. Black Pit groaned but did not crumble. His right arm was bent awkwardly now still on Aron's shoulder, he tried to push the taller man back to get out of the terrible posture but Aron gripped his wrist and and twisted.

"Ach!" Burning, that was the only sensation Black Pit felt as his hand became useless. Aron used his free hand to punch Black Pit in the stomach. Black Pit choked on bile, staggering backwards. Aron took that moment to stand back to his full height. Black Pit heard the clicking, his instructor's lips went up in a sneer.

"Removing your only weapon was an asinine tactic."

A constellation burst before Black Pit's eyes as Aron's energy bullets pelted him. He felt his body slide across the floor, his shoulder bumping roughly into the wall. He heard Aron "tsk".

"I've taught you better than to be reckless like that, Black Pi-" Aron didn't have time to finish his sentence. He was shocked to see his student get up, his nose bleeding, his right hand limp. But his eyes, his eyes flickered like a flame. The color was similar to a blood moon, this was how Aron would describe it. He wasn't shocked when Black Pit charged for him. He stopped him midway, grabbing his head and a fistful of hair. Black Pit started squirming in protest as Aron lifted him.

"You have quite the amount of energy today," Aron noted. Black Pit glared at him, something that might have scared men of weaker guts. Aron simply tutted.

"Gall does not make up for skill and strategy I am afrai-" Black Pit punched Aron in the nose cutting off his sentence for a second time. Aron was a bit surprised. He assumed Black Pit understood his situation. He was even more surprised when he turned his face to look at him again and was rewarded with a harder punch to the teeth.

"Bah!" Aron held Black Pit at arm's length away stopping him from any more attacking. Black Pit continued to struggle, using his working hand to claw at Aron's arm. Aron's upper lip twitched.

Without a word he walked slowly up to the door of the training chambers. Sleek, metal, ornate.

He bashed Black Pit's head against it.

Black Pit cried in pain but his struggling only became more insistent. He twisted and swore.

Aron smashed his head a few more times, barely batting an eyelash at the hollow sound of the angel's head hitting the door. When Black Pit's body became limp Aron let out a sigh of relief. He gently laid the boy to the ground. Taking out a handkerchief Aron caught his breath and wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth. After a few moments of silence he whistled for a few of his officers to take Black Pit for rest and first aid.

* * *

Black Pit awoke with a splitting headache and his wrist swollen, but movable. A nurse with hair the color and fineness of cotton candy was attending to him. She looked distinctly human to Black Pit but she couldn't have been if she was working for the Forces of Nature. She gave Black Pit a gentle smile as she propped him up and brought a cup to his lips.

"Drink this," she commanded in a soothing tone. Black Pit frowned. "I can do it mysel-" his voice was cutoff as the nurse tipped his head back and the bitter tonic slipped down his throat. He coughed at the burning sensation, with tears in his eyes glowered at the still smiling nurse.

"That should do it! You'll feel better in no time!" She rose from her chair and walked over to the rippling bowl of water on her desk. "He's awake, sir. I'll send him right up!" Black Pit stared at his swollen hand like it was some type of tumor while the nurse smiled expectantly at him. "Sir Aron is waiting for you in the parlor. It's best to not keep him waiting!"

* * *

Black Pit stared at the colorful macarons on display as Aron poured each of them a cup of tea.

"So that display of recklessness, what do I make of it?" Aron asked bringing the steaming cup to his lips.

Black Pit took a pink macaron and said: "Nothing I guess." Aron sniffed.

"You are telling me, officer of Nature, that what I have done for months; by training and instilling the best in you, which you threw away on a whim to day during our training session is a mere 'nothing'?" He gave Black Pit a cold stare down his long nose, the boy looked back at the small cake in his hand.

"I, was a little upset before I came," Black Pit mumbled. Aron's expression softened. "Why is that?" Black Pit pulled the macaron apart and swirled his tongue in the cream, a gesture that Aron found off-putting. The boy often ate in a manner that seemed to call forth crude images. Something that he himself had picked up, for in all the moments Aron been with his older brother he had never seen Pit eat this way.

"Um."

"Um?"

"My day with a friend didn't go how I wanted!" Black Pit blurted out almost angrily. Aron stared at him in silence. Black Pit feeling self-conscious went back to nibbling his food. Aron sometimes forgot how young his subordinate was. He placed his cup down.

"What transpired between you and Princess Lucina?" Aron asked. Black Pit shifted in his chair. "It wasn't Lucina."

Not Lucina? Aron now became deeply curious. As far as he knew Black Pit's social circle only involved The Forces of Nature, Palutena's army and the blue-haired princess. He spoke of no one else and didn't seem extremely popular in his household.

"I must ask who your acquaintance is and what happened between you two," Aron intertwined his fingers.

Black Pit sighed. "His name is Little Mac. We go running together. But this time he brought a woman with him and didn't ask me about it."

Little Mac? Aron knew the name but could not put a face to it. There were many "little" people in the Smash household. "So in other words, you felt feelings of jealousy."

To Aron's amusement Black Pit flushed the color of his macaron and shook his head violently. "No. It's just bothersome dealing with an extra person when you're used to one."

"Yet you longed to spend time with this "person" who you claim is bothersome," Aron watched Black Pit frown.

"It's not that! It, it, he didn't ask and then had the nerve to try and be nice to me when it's obvious he wanted to spend time with her." Black Pit felt decently about this statement until Aron gave him a look that made him feel childish.

"Never mind," Black Pit took a sip of his tea. "It doesn't even matter."

"Yet it distracted you."

"No shit Sherlock," Black Pit growled. Aron gave him a look which Black Pit returned in defiance. Aron sighed before ringing a bell.

"You're excused for today. I shall see you when you return. Enjoy your vacation and rest well," Aron said as Black Pit got up. Two servants came to usher him out. Black Pit nodded. "Today was a fluke. I'll do better next time...And take what you said into account," Aron simply nodded as Black Pit exited the room. He had things to think about.

* * *

A dull ray or light opened up in front of the Smash household as Black Pit descended in facing the front door. A brisk wind stirred the trees, causing gooseflesh to rise on the angel. Black Pit could hear a Murkrow cawing in a nearby tree. Black Pit rubbed his arms. He wished he could have been dropped off inside the house, but a protective barrier did not allow even Nachure's powers in. Sighing he fumbled for his keys inside the small pouch gifted to him by Aron.

The house was silent on the first floor, It was passed curfew so this was only normal. Whoever had clean up duty was already done, there were no remnants left of the meal cooked and devoured. Black Pit opened the fridge: no leftovers. He groaned. That was to be expected. The group tried to avoid having any food leftover. The Waddle Dees said it made it much easier for organization in the large fridge and pantry. Black Pit wondered who had eaten his reserved plate. Large firebreathing Lizardon came to mind.

He'd make scramble eggs. Something easy. Whatever that nurse had given him had numbed the pain in his head and wrist, but it also had made him sleepy and his stomach too uneasy for a large supper.

As he scrambled an egg he thought about what lay tomorrow. Clean up duty, then they would pack and head on Toadstool airlines. He hoped he didn't end up sitting near Wario or one of the chatty Kooplings. He picked at his eggs. Maybe he'd just tune the world out and just watch a movie.

* * *

Aron sat in his chair and felt a sense of relief in his old legs. He rested his fingers on the keyboard in front of him for a moment before he began typing.

He wanted to learn more about who had grabbed the fancy of his officer. _Little Mac._ Pictures and articles jumped onto the screen the moment Aron hit the enter key.

Human. Aron's upper lip went up in a sneer. He didn't hold the same distaste for human's that his boss had. He clenched his fist. The hatred he had felt towards those creatures had cooled, even if the painful memories hadn't. Still, love for those things didn't exist in his heart, and Nachure while not forbidding the fraternizing of her staff with human beings disapproved of it highly and openly.

Scrolling through the material presented to him he learnt several facts quickly.

World Champion boxer, in his late teens, a break out story made for film.

He wondered what it was about him. He couldn't find anything remarkable about him. Being famous was a given in that household, this Little Mac really didn't stand out. Well, as a human there was that interest. He didn't seem to be like Mario or Marth, humans whose ancestors had moved and evolved to have powers and fortitude previously outside their species. Gaining different proportions and cultures. No, Mac did not seem to be like that. as far as Aron could tell he was human down to the bone.

Perhaps he was like that Ryu fellow? It wasn't impossible for humans to train and gain special abilities. But that took a knack and innate energy.

He clicked on an article and read through it thoroughly.

Nothing. He could find nothing. Maybe he had an amazing personality. Aron leaned back in his chair and stared at an old picture of the boy in his mid-teens. He was about to close the browser and head to bed when a side article caught his eye. It was near the trash articles that plagued the internet nowadays yet Aron still clicked it.

As he read a small smile came to his face. For those not close to him it looked like a smile of enjoyment. Those familiar with him knew better. Should he tell Nachure? No. This might purely be the workings of other forces, there were many worlds in this universe. Aron didn't need his mistress stirred up over such an issue...Yet.

He erased his search history and got up from his chair and rang a small bell. Two flower like beings; one resembling a tulip, the other a peony entered.

"You beckoned Sir Aron?" they chimed in unison.

"Fetch me my organizer and run a bath. I feel my bones aching."

The tiny flowers bobbed their heads and left to perform their errands.

He didn't want to see Black Pit like this again. He would make it very clear to him that this type of performance was unfitting to serve Nachure. That _Pit_ could do better.

He would hate that. That's what made Black Pit so perfect. His inferiority complex meant he would work hard, and do more for the job he was put in. He would be a great soldier, as long as Aron figured out how to tame his outburst and direct the extra energy into his work. A human being be damned, he'd just have to make the young boy understand not to bring his private life into his workplace. Aron was good at sculpting formidable beings with his ways.

Black Pit, future general would be no different.


	8. Chapter 8: Follow Me

Author Note.

Last chapter before the vacation arc I have been wanting to get into for awhile. Back in the first run of this fanfic it happened by chapter 2. This chapter is a little wordier than the last few but I hope anyone reading still enjoys! I hope to see you next time on Delfino Isle!

* * *

It was their last day here. In 18 or so hours they would hop on one of Peach's private jets. It would fly them all to Delfino Isle a week. Most residents had finished their packing and were tasked with cleaning the house before departure.

Diddy Kong swung from a window, his squeegee dripping soap onto the many heads below. Link, who wasn't wearing his hat this day felt the drip of cooling water on his head. He looked up in annoyance only to be gifted another drop, directly in his eye.

"Diddy!" Link exclaimed pressing a hand to his stinging eye. Diddy smiled apologetically before he swung to another window in need of cleaning, far away from any unsuspecting heads. Link, still grumbling, threw a weed into the bucket nearby. Olimar was directing everyone outside to tidy up the lawn and garden. Link being one of the stronger, more dexterous fellows was chosen to pull weeds.

A window above opened dumping a bucket of water out into the lawn, and over Link's head.

"Argg!" Link cried, the dirty water soaking his shirt and pants turning them into a clinging mess. He could hear Zelda laugh beside him.

"Sorry, Link!" Lucas tipped his large head out the window. Mac peered from behind him, another bucket in hand. Link held up his hands in surrender.

"Let me move first, please," Link backed away. Zelda pulled at his wet shirt. "I think you should undress. You may catch a cold otherwise," Were her words. Link shot her a knowing look which she blinked innocently at.

Little Mac shook his head with a chuckle and motioned for Lucas to follow him away from the window and back to work. Luigi was passing them, a notebook in hand, talking on his cell phone.

"Yes, yes. Uh-huh," Little Mac heard the older man sigh. "Yes, I can do that as well. Yes, goodbye," Luigi closed his phone and looked over at the two youths.

"Aren't you two supposed to be working?!" He sounded more agitated than usual.

"Sorry, Luigi!" Lucas squeaked retreating back into a bathroom. Little Mac still stood there, unfazed by Luigi's tone. The plumber buried his head into his hands. Mac felt sorry for the man.

"Youse okay, Luigi?"

Luigi breathed deeply and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just, money issues is all." Little Mac flinched. Doc took care of his finances so he never worried.

"Mario doesn't take care of that?"

Luigi shrugged. "Most of the time he does. But he's in a meeting with Master Hand and has a lot of work to take care of. I think he's looking forward to this vacation more than me," he gave Mac a wane smile.

"Now don't worry about me, go finish your work," was his polite command.

Little Mac nodded leaving to find Lucas again.

* * *

Black Pit stared at the loud machine in his hands. Behind him Lucina hummed as she wiped off the pool table.

"Hey Lucina, you want to switch?" Black Pit held the vacuum hose limply. Lucina turned around and tucked a piece of hair out of her eyes. For the purpose of work she had braided her hair into pigtails. Cute, efficient, it made the already young-looking Lucina look even younger. Black Pit actually thought it was a nice look on her.

"You can't work the vacuum, Black Pit?"

"I can, but scrubbing is better for me."

Lucina rose an eyebrow. "Then perhaps you should help Captain Falcon and the Kooplings in the bathrooms," Lucina gave a smile resembling her mother.

Black Pit got the message and went back to his duty.

The game room, was cluttered, but not dusty, for it was visited daily. A main hub. Besides Black Pit and Lucina, Kamui, Yoshi, Pit and Duck Hunt were in charge of cleaning the large area. After Lucina finished here she would go on to help dust the attic. She had made sure to get Reflet on the same job. Black Pit just remembered he had somehow ended up in charge of vacuuming several rooms during the chore handouts.

Yoshi dug under the sofa pulling out various knick-knacks and food wrappers. He let out an exasperated sound at finding several yogurt cups.

"Need any help, Yoshi?" Kamui looked over from scrubbing the walls. Yoshi shook his head.

"Yoshi..." He held up a yogurt cup before digging back in. He felt something hard and flat. Intrigued he placed his hand on the surface and pulled it out slowly.

"Yoshi?" He stared at the DVD case between his green fingers. It was all black with no writing on it. Yoshi stirred by intense curiosity opened the case and stared at the burned DVD. Written in thick black marker the words: "GMJS" we written on it.

"Yoshi?"Kamui had been watching the tiny dinosaur. "What do you have there?"

"Yoshi," Yoshi held up the DVD. She walked over and took it.

"Maybe it's a part of Captain Falcon's collection..." her face broke into a devious smile.

"Lucy, turn on the DVD player," Kamui waved the DVD at her friend. Lucina's eyebrows raised in befuddlement.

"Is that a? No, we can't Kamui. We have work to do."

"Oh come on, Lucy. It's just for a moment. Yoshi found this and I wanna see," Kamui gave a grin that showed off her long tooth.

Duck Hunt barked getting the group's attention. Laying on his side with a smug smile Duck Hunt Dog pointed to the DVD player while Duck held the remote. Kamui clapped her hands and winked at Lucina.

"Good boy," Kamui went over to Duck Hunt and rubbed his belly. Duck Hunt Dog let out contents whines. Duck looked disappointed until Kamui patted his head.

"Now let's see what this is all about," Kamui put the DVD in the player. Pit shared a look with Black Pit. Black Pit shrugged and went to go sit down. Lucina sighed and followed him.

"Okay, okay. Let's see what this is. Then we get right back to work, right, Yoshi?" Lucina looked at the veteran for assurance. Yoshi nodded and sat near the computer farther from the screen.

Black Pit sat on the sofa, Lucina took the cushion opposite to him whilst Pit and Duck Hunt say on the ground. Before Kamui could play the movie the door opened, letting in artificial yellow light.

"Is the game room done?" A small figure popped into the door frame. Duck Hunt barked loudly in joy and bounded up to Lucas.

"Oh! Good boy, good boy! How are you?" Lucas rubbed behind his ears and listened to the woofs and quacks. No one quite understood how, but Lucas was very close with the Duck Hunt Duo.

"Lucas, you comin' back to help me?" Little Mac cast a shadow over the small boy. Lucas looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I just wanted to see if everyone in here was done."

Little Mac raised an eyebrow. "Looks like movie night in here."

Lucina gave a sheepish smile but Kamui waved it off. "We found a DVD under the couch. Come watch it with us."

"Well, me and Lucas do gotta finish..." Little Mac trailed off.

"It's not like anyone would miss you," Black Pit deadpanned. Little Mac frowned.

Before Lucas knew what was happening Mac pushed him inside the room and closed the door. "Alright, we got twenty minutes."

The addition of two people forced the seating arrangement to shift. Pit moved a pillow for Lucas to sit near him, Duck Hunt took that opportunity to use the blond's lap as their seat and Lucina scooted over so Mac could sit on the sofa. Black Pit felt himself sink to the left as Mac sat near him. When Mac's bare shoulder brushed up against his own he elbowed him roughly to get more space. Mac elbowed him back.

"Scoot over, you're too close," Black Pit whispered.

"I'll be in Lucina's lap if I scoot over any further," Mac whispered back.

"Sit on the floor."

"No."

Black Pit looked at him sourly but said nothing else, instead jabbing him in the ribs with his elbow. Mac grunted in pain. They hadn't made up since yesterday's incident and the angel was making that apparent.

Black Pit sat crossed leg, his left leg on top of the right. After jogging he had a match with Wario. It had been close but ultimately Wario's win. Anyone who fought Wario always showered right after. For all the respect the group had for his fighting skills, they had none for his hygiene. Mac could smell the soap he used. The scent was light and powdery. His hair was still slightly damp.

"Alright," Kamui sat near Yoshi. "Let's get this show on the road!" Kamui hit the play button. The screen awoke to a gritty image in dull colors. The group watched a woman dressed in black glide across the screen to a old-fashion country house.

"She's pretty," Pit whispered to no one in particular.

"You like the fact that her tits are big," Black Pit answered.

Pit blushed and hit Black Pit's thigh. "Jerk."

"Shush, watch the movie," Lucas murmured. Lucina and Yoshi agreed and the room grew quiet, the only sound coming from the screen.

The woman entered the house to see a man eating pancakes. The camera did a close up of the butter and syrup ooze down the side. The woman had large teeth, they added an edge to her otherwise dainty face.

The actress sat to talk to the man, the acting obviously off. Black Pit watched with minimum interest. He heard Lucina whisper something to Little Mac, and Little Mac whisper back. He looked over and saw strange looks on both their faces. Black Pit perked up and looked around the rest of the room. Kamui had an odd smile on her face, something between embarrassed and thrilled, Yoshi looked equally as bored, Pit was concentrating and Lucas was half watching, petting Duck Hunt.

"Um, Kamui, perhaps we should turn this off," Lucina began to stand only for Kamui to wave her hand for her to stay in her seat.

"No, let's just um, see how this goes."

"But Kamui!" Lucina hissed in a desperate tone. "This is! You know!"

"I wonder who it belongs to," Kamui pondered ignoring Lucina's plea.

Black Pit felt Mac shift uncomfortably and grumble something. When Pit let out a shocked little cry and Lucas whimpered. He turned his attention back the the screen.

His eyes widened at the pictures flowing across the screen. The woman on screen had shed the black dress she was wearing to reveal a voluptuous form. She had pushed him onto the table, her long hair didn't obscure her face as she took the scruffy man in and sucked.

Silence descended the room as the film continued. Black Pit couldn't think. His mind filling with the images on screen. He watched the man take syrup and squirt it onto the woman's breasts as she climbed on top of him. The camera focused on the golden viscous liquid flow down her snow white skin, dripping down her fawn-colored nipples.

Black Pit felt confused, he felt disgusted. This was his first time seeing anything like this. It felt wrong. He had known the science of the act upon the screen, yet seeing how it was done, to watch the thrusts and hear the moaning...

He felt Mac shift beside him again, his shoulder brushing against his once more. Black Pit flinched away. He could feel Mac glance at him but he didn't return it. The atmosphere was awkward. No one said anything, no one voted to turn it off, they simply shifted around every minute. Only Yoshi was unaffected. (Mating being something done on an open level with his own species)

As their moans grew louder Black Pit felt with horror his body react.

No, no, no, no! Black Pit wouldn't let such crude images on the screen affect him on a physical level.

Yet, yet...

He hadn't known this feeling before. The heat low swirling low in his gut, his thighs were warm, his chest tingled. He watched the woman whip her head back, when a moan escaped her throat he could feel a need for release.

Was it obvious? How hard he was. He was worried that someone could see it.

He had to get out of here.

"Black Pit?" Mac watched Black Pit get up and pull his chiton in adjustment. Black Pit felt him notice, painfully.

"I'm going to the restroom. Enjoy the rest of the film." Black Pit tried to come off as casual but the way he wouldn't look at Mac straight on ruined the bluff. Black Pit sped out of the room, trying to keep his chiton hanging in a way that didn't show his arousal.

As he opened the door to leave he almost stumbled over Pac-Man.

"Oh, Pac-Man. Uh, you don't wanna go in there..." Black Pit looked quickly at the yellow ball. Pac-Man gave him a thumbs up.

"Waka," Black Pit didn't have time to understand what he was saying, he just let Pac-Man walk past him. He wasn't going to wait around for his reaction.

He hurried along, passing a few Villagers. He thought maybe leaving the room would help calm him down, but he still had such an obvious boner if he stopped to talk to anyone he was sure he'd never live it down.

He found a bathroom down the hall, letting out a sigh of relief as he slipped inside the cold dark room. He didn't bother turning on the light. Sitting on the toilet he looked at the problem at hand.

Black Pit didn't really know what to do. He hadn't been plagued with such a problem in his short life yet. It was easy to see, through his black tights, keen and at attention. He looked at his body in despondency.

He wanted it to go down.

He wanted to erase the images that kept playing in his mind like a broken loop.

He unclasped his chiton and peeled off his bodysuit. throwing them in a pile, leaning back against the toilet, the condensation cooling his back.

Ah, that was better. Black Pit chewed the edge of his lip. The other guys had spoken about this, it's not like it was a big deal. He slowly brought a hand to his erection. He closed his eyes. His chill hand met hot flesh. Letting out a quiet breath he began to stroke himself.

A spring in his stomach wound tighter, an indescribable feeling fluttered in his abdomen. A feeling of pleasure swept over his skin.

"Nng," Black Pit swallowed his voice.

It felt good, he wiggled his toes.

It felt good, he could feel his breath hitched.

It felt...good. Black Pit increased his speed, it was building. Something dripped onto his hand, There, there, there-

Someone knocked on the door.

"Black Pit?" The Brooklyn accent made Black Pit jump letting his grip go.

"Black Pit?" Mac called again. "You in there?"

Black Pit he turned his head to the door, to his clothes in pile, then finally, to his nude body. He swallowed.

"Uh, yeah." He answered quietly.

Silence.

"You alright?" Mac sounded concerned.

Black Pit shook himself out of his stupor. "Yes. I'm going to come out. Just give me a minute."

He didn't hear Mac's "Okay" as he hopped off the toilet and scrambled for his clothes. He turned the faucet on and ran his hand under the ice cold water.

He splashed it over his lower region, wincing at the shock. It didn't matter, it was working. After a few minutes of "treatment" Black Pit deemed himself presentable and began to redress.

He checked himself in the bathroom mirror making sure everything was in line before opening the door.

Black Pit peeked outside to see Mac still standing there. His hands stuffed in his pockets. Little Mac perked up as Black Pit slipped out.

"Hey, what's up?" Black Pit spoke nonchalantly. Mac scratched his chin.

"Nothin' I guess. Jus' you left the room pretty fast," Mac looked down at Black Pit trying to read his expression. Black Pit looked away and scoffed.

"I wasn't gonna sit and watch that meaningless program."

Little Mac tilted his head.

Black Pit thought that was the end of it and thought about the rest of the work he had to get done. He was about to walk away when he heard a guttural sound escape from Mac's throat. Black Pit was puzzled by the sound until it evolved into a chuckle. Loud chuckles escaped Mac. Black Pit glared at the slightly hunched over boxer.

"What-what are you laughing about?!" Black Pit growled. Little Mac coughed and straightened up.

"You serious?" Mac coughed once more and smiled. "You ran out that room like your pants were on fire."

Black Pit glowered at Mac. "So? I don't need to watch two fucking people grind against each other. It's gross."

Mac shrugged. "It's sex."

"Yeah, and I don't wanna watch it. I'm not some pervert."

Black Pit felt angry as Mac laughed again. "I'm guessing you've never watched porn before."

Black Pit stepped closer to Mac and looked up at him. As far as Black Pit was concerned porn was a lonely man's hobby. The thought of obese grubby men with the lack of a love life came to mind with the word.

"No. I haven't and I don't need to."

Mac looked down at Black Pit, his eyes had taken on a hard gleam, his mouth a thin angry line. A challenge laid in his voice.

Mac loved a challenge.

"Well it's jus' porn. Actin' five and running out the room doesn't help your image. Pit didn' even do that," Little Mac watched Black Pit's eyebrows furrow deeper.

"Shut up. I don't need you telling me this," Black Pit could hear his voice trying to wobble, but he kept eye contact with Little Mac. He understood this was a fight.

"It's sex, Black Pit. Everyone has it, everyone gets turned on, and everyone jacks off."

Black Pit almost blushed at his words. A dirty thought tried to form in his head, but he shot it down. He breathed out deeply. "I don't do any of that."

Little Mac snorted. "Sure, don't lie. You were jacking off in the bathroom a second ago. Surprised you could walk outta that game room with your hard on."

The last of Mac's words hit Black Pit in the stomach like a solid punch. He guessed he should give the boxer the credit for such precision. He could feel himself really blushing now.

"I was not!" Black Pit almost sounded like a child.

Little Mac gave Black Pit a crooked smile. That smile that got girls' attention. Black Pit felt his face grow warmer. "You're pretty innocent, Black Pit. It's kinda cute," Mac laughed awkwardly when it hit him what he just said. Black Pit didn't notice.

"You're looking down on me!" Black Pit stepped back. "Treating me like a child just because I'm not into that type of stuff!"

Little Mac sighed. This was going to transform into some more shit if he didn't mollify the younger boy. "I, geez. I'm not looking down on you. I was jus' messin' around. I'm tellin' you it's not that important."

Black Pit looked at him through his lashes and brought a hand to his hair.

"You made it a big deal, idiot." He mumbled playing with a lock of his hair.

Before Mac could stop himself he grabbed Black Pit's wrist, halting his movement. "There isn' a reason to get nervous about this stuff!"

Black Pit's eyes widened in surprise, then glared in indignation. Mac felt Black Pit's pulse and realized how tightly he was gripping it.

"Uh..." Mac exhaled. He could feel his heartbeat, in his chest, in his head, through the hand he was holding.

Black Pit suddenly snatched his hand away and buried it into Mac's stomach. The boxer hunched over in pain.

"Don't get so comfortable," Black Pit held his hand to his chest.

Mac coughed. "Sorry! We, um, we should probably get back to work..." Mac winced and straightened up. When he tried stepping towards Black Pit the angel moved away from him.

"Fine whatever. I'm getting back to work. See you later," Black Pit turned away from Mac, dashing down the hall getting away from Little Mac as fast as he could.

Mac watched his tiny figure almost bump into Pac-Man who was coming out of the game room. Pac-Man waved off his apology and walked over to Mac, patting his knee.

"Waka waka," he said before leaving.

Mac wished he knew what was talking about.

He stood there for a few more moments dumbly. He needed to return to work. He was sure Lucas was already back at it.

He saw something flit in the corner of his vision. He looked to see a black feather, floating slowly down from the air. He put his hand out and watched it settle gently into it. Looking at the blues, and purples reflecting in the dark feathers, he knew where it had come from.

Black Pit.

He didn't know what to do with it.

It was a feather, it was _useless_.

But it was beautiful, it felt worth something to Mac. He was sure it wasn't because it was Black Pit's, it probably had to do with the color, he smiled bitterly, blue had been his mom's favourite color.

He looked around a moment. Making sure no one saw him he put it into his pocket.

* * *

After the cleanup was done groups of friends drank and ate together. Lucina sighed as she fell into Reflet's arms.

"Everything alright?" Reflet hugged Lucina closer.

"Kamui found some less than savory material and Pac-Man ended up catching the rest of us watching it. He was very understanding about it. He promised not to tell Mario or anyone. Kamui was very apologetic to us all afterwards," Lucina laughed a little. "We may have traumatized poor Lucas."

Reflet played with one of Lucina's braids and kissed the ends of her hair. "You'll have to tell me more. Surprisingly Wario actually did his job. After a heated discussion with Falco and Koopa that is."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Wario was."

"Good."

"Black Pit ran out of the room during it," Lucina suddenly added." Mac went after him shortly. Pit wanted to as well but I told him one person was enough."

"Lucas didn't run out?"

"He was stuck to the floor. Terrified. I feel a bit bad just thinking about it."

Reflet chuckled and kissed Lucina's nose. Lucina turned slightly pink and swatted him but his smile didn't falter. Lucina was glad.

* * *

Little Mac woke up a quarter to three, halfway off his bed. He groaned heaving himself up into a sitting position.

His head hurt.

With sleep still in his eyes he stumbled down the stair. If Mario or Luigi were up he could get some aspirin from their office.

As he stepped onto the floor he felt a low rumble underneath him. The only thing that did that was the washing machine. That was odd, nobody washed past curfew, and all the laundry had already been taken care of.

Forgetting his headache he walked down the next flight of steps. The laundering room was below the first floor. He shivered feeling the cold of stone seep into the soles of his feet. Walking as quietly as he could he located the lone washing machine running, and the sitting person in front of it.

"Black Pit," Mac covered his mouth a second too late as Black Pit looked up, his eyes narrowing at the sight of him.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Black Pit spread out his legs to sit more comfortably. Mac stared at the contrast between the olive of his thighs and black of his shirt. Once again he couldn't tell if he was wearing pants or not.

"Are you washing?" Little Mac chose to ignore Black Pit's question. Black Pit curled into himself again. "What's it to you?"

Little Mac sighed and plopped down beside him.

"She invited herself, y'know?"

Black Pit looked at him quizzingly. Little Mac looked away, "Samus invited herself."

"Oh."

The washing machine grew louder as the spin cycle took place.

"You want to go get something to eat?" Black Pit said breaking the silence. Mac raised an eyebrow.

"Now? Our flight's in three hours!"

Black Pit shrugged. "It's not far. But you don't have to come with me."

Little Mac stretched his neck. "Whatta they serve?"

"Dessert."

* * *

Little Mac looked at his reflection in the garden's koi pond, running his hands through his hair. It was trying to flop over into limp bangs. He frowned at his reflection until he heard footsteps from behind. He turned to face Black Pit.

"You said it was only gonna take you five minu-" Little Mac stopped his complaint and took in Black Pit's appearance.

He was dressed in a black plaid button down, his arm bracelet still adorned on his left arm. Charcoal grey skinny jeans covered his bottom half, black boat shoes tightly tied finished the look off. He had even removed his wreathed laurel allowing his messy hair free.

It took a minute to for Mac to register he was staring, mouth slightly agape.

"Um, why're you dressed like that?" Black Pit typically wore his regular uniform or baggy shirts and hoodies. Mac now felt under-dressed in his green tracksuit.

Black Pit pulled at the fabric of his shirt. "Because I can."

Little Mac fiddled with his hoodie strings. "You jus' um, look…"

"I look what?"

"Different," Was Mac's best answer. The angel rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm not dressed this way for you," Little Mac gagged slightly as Black Pit gave his drawstrings a quick yank. "Let's go."

Little Mac rubbed his throat, following after the silent Black Pit.

The Smash household was on a hill surrounded by a fence and an unseen barrier that only residents or people who were presumed to be of no threat could pass through without issue. Behind the residence was a forest that the Smasher sometimes held campfires at. Master Hand had warned them about going too deep for his powers didn't stretch the whole woods.

The walk to the front gate was a little steep and once past it both males hit the pavement and followed down the main road. The street lamps lit the gray road like tiny lighthouses directing a safe way. Dried leaves crunched underfoot.

A breeze stirred up leaves on the sidewalk, Black Pit's hair rustled, a few feathers detaching from his wings. Little Mac's eyes trailed from the nape of Black Pit's neck, uncovered by his dark locks, to the wings just below. He always knew Black Pit was slender, but something about seeing him in skinny jeans brought that fact home harder. Although he had a little extra meat where it counted and the view was, perky to say the least.

Mac knuckled one of his eyes, guilt and embarrassment heated his face. Did all it take was a change of clothes for him to stare at his friend this way?

"Here," Black Pit stopped abruptly causing Mac to almost bump into him.

Little Mac looked at small lit brick shop with a worn sign hanging on the side. It read in a language he didn't understand. The smell of sweets was unmistakable wafting from there.

"Lucina took me here one day. I'm not that big into sweets so I haven't been again, but-"

"But you wanted to show me this place?" Little Mac's interrupted, grinning.

Black Pit scoffed. "No, I was going to say that sometimes I want them so I might as well go here. I would have come with or without you."

Little Mac's grin didn't fade at this. Black Pit went through the entrance, a small bell tinkled. Mac followed in, the scent of sweet breads and frosting hitting his nose, his mouth already watered.

"Welcome!" a waitress with pink tresses curled over her shoulders greeted them. She looked them once over and said "Table for two?"

"Yeah, it's only us," Black Pit answered. The waitress smiled warmly at them, Mac noticed her eyes were brown.

They followed her past a few booths and other tables and were seated at a small table tucked into the corner of the store. The lights were lower here, a potted plant hung from the ceiling, a white flower sprouting from it.

"What would you like for beverages?" The waitress asked sweetly. It was sickeningly sweet to Black Pit. He didn't understand how anyone could find such a twee voice charming. But it must work, she was one of the only servers here and the place could be considered busy.

"Water." both spoke at the same time. Little Mac smiled slightly, Black Pit shrugged.

"Alrighty! I'll be back with your drinks and menus shortly!"

After she left it was quiet at the table. Mac looked around the small establishment, careful of the potted plant. Even though he was short the ceilings were especially low. The whole place was built from cobblestone. Small paintings of the countryside decorated the walls. All the furniture was an off white wood, worn down. In the front of the store was a small glass display filled with cakes to go. A bored looking teenager manned it. Mac wondered if he was family of the owners.

The waitress returned with their drinks and menus before attending to other tables. Black Pit seemingly already knowing what he wanted didn't look at the menu. Mac on the other hand stared at their selection with a barely contained excitement.

"Was gonna ask you this yesterday," Little Mac started, "After vacation I have a match coming up. First this year. Takin' on Glass Joe. You wanna come watch?"

"You're giving me tickets to watch you beat the shit out of some guy? I'm game," Black Pit's tone was a lighter than it had been all day.

Mac's felt the last heaviness from his chest fade. "Why do I feel like what you really mean is that you can't wait to see me covered in bruises."

Black Pit took a sip of his water. "Nope. You better not come back so fucking messed up I can barely recognize you. You go toe-to-toe with Ganondorf, I know you can handle this guy," a pause, "Not that you look terrible with a couple of bruises."

Mac didn't know how to take Black Pit's last comment and wondered if he was being made fun of.

The waitress returned to take their orders. Once placed it was not long for their dessert to be presented.

"So I guess that means you're rooting for me," Mac continued the conversation.

Black Pit plucked the strawberry from atop his cheesecake and popped it in his mouth. "I suppose. I'm not going to cheer for you. So don't expect it."

"Knowing you're there in spirit is good enough," Mac smiled.

Black pit swallowed. "Great. Win."

Silence punctuated by chewing.

Mac suddenly pointed his fork, chocolate cake impaled onto it, at Black Pit. "You and I gotta go joggin' on Delfino's beach."

Black Pit scoffed. "We're supposed to be on vacation relaxing and you want to run."

"Oh come on! Running on the beach is different than the pavement."

Black Pit thought for a moment.

"Okay. But only if I get to take you flying with me. On the beach."

Little Mac cocked his head before spreading his arms. "Do these look like wings to you?"

Black Pit smirked. "You don't need to fly. I'll carry you."

Mac's eyes widened. "How?"

Black Pit shrugged. "By your arms. You aren't that heavy. You weigh less than half of the people here and I have to throw them around in matches all the time."

"Well..." Little Mac scratched the back of his head. "I don't really like flying." Mac's tone was unsteady. Black Pit snorted.

"Are you afraid of flying?!". Little Mac's facial expression gave it away before he got his full sentence out. Black Pit wished he could be more surprised. Of course the worst air fighter in the game was afraid of flying. This was too rich.

"Hey, we're all afraid of something. I wasn' given wings, so obviously I'm not meant to fly."

"What about the flight we have in," Black Pit looked at his phone, "three hours? You nervous for that?"

Little Mac nodded. Just the thought of climbing on that airplane made him nauseous. He could take something for his nerves but training made him dislike any drugs that were unnecessary.

Black Pit had caught onto his thought process and asked: "Have you ever watched 'No Country for Old Men?"

"Wha?"

"'No Country for Old Men'. Or 'Kill Bill'. 'The Mist' is good too."

Little Mac shook his head in bewilderment. "You talkin' 'bout movies?"

Black Pit nodded. "Yeah, I enjoyed those movies."

"Really?"

Black Pit nodded again.

"I didn't know you liked movies."

"That's because I don't go around singing about my favourite ones. But Pit makes me watch a lot so I do have a few I like. I can borrow them from Captain Falcon and we can watch them on the flight. It will be over with in no time," Black Pit gave him a look of confidence though Little Mac still appeared apprehensive. Black Pit rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you can do that or you can ask Mario to give you Xanax. Your choice."

While Mac pondered Black Pit dug into his cheesecake, "Whatever types of movies you don't like you better tell me now. I don't want to hear you complain when I pick them out."

Little Mac, happy that whatever tension had melted away between them, shrugged in acceptance. "As long as it's good I don't care."

"All the movies I pick are good," Black Pit wiped his mouth putting his fork down near the empty plate.

"Yeah, yeah. How much is the bill?"

"Fifteen. So you just have to pay eight dollars"

Mac stared at Black Pit. "Seven."

"Eight."

"I paid for you the last time because you forgot your wallet, _again_."

"Fine, fine!" Black Pit dug in his pockets while Mac pulled out his wallet. Black Pit's rustling stopped and Mac looked back up. The younger boy had a blank look on his face.

"I, forgot my wallet."

The other eating patrons jumped at the sound of Mac's fist hitting the table.

"You are shittin' me! You do this on purpose, huh?" Little Mac exclaimed forgetting other people were around.

"Or do you not have a wallet or somethin'? Do angels not carry wallets? Would explain your lack of pockets. But you said Nachure paid you! So what the fuck?" Little Mac slumped in his chair and ran his hand over his face.

"You're shittin' me. I'm gonna have to pay for you again! I'm gonna shake the money out of you when we get back. You owe me, Blapi. You hear me? Blapi?" Little Mac looked at the still silent boy, bent over the table. His shoulders were shaking, his hands clasped in front of him (ironically) in prayer.

"Blapi?"

"Don't call me that," Black Pit's voice was wobbling.

Mac sat up straight. "You okay? I was just messin' around when I sai-"

A snort.

Then laughter, tinkling, full-hearted laughter burst from Black Pit. Little Mac sat in pure shock at the mirthful display.

"I!" Black Pit gasped, "You! Your face!" he lost all ability to speak again as the next wave of laughter arised.

Little Mac was honestly dumbfounded. Listening to this made him realize he had never once heard the angel laugh. Snorts and morbid chuckles non-counting. And here he was, laughing so heartily that a few eaters looked at them in mixes of amusement and annoyance.

When he finally calmed down he looked up at Mac past his bangs. His cheeks pink from the act, a smile on his lips.

And Mac had a second realization.

"You're smilin'…" He stated quietly.

"Huh?" Black Pit still had a couple of laughs he was getting out.

"I've never seen you smile."

As an answer Black Pit's smile only widened, a dimple materializing in his right cheek.

At that moment Little Mac felt like someone had given him a dizzying punch to the head. He felt like the bones had been plucked from his legs, leaving them a quivering mess. An old feeling he was familiar to but hadn't known of late threatened to surge into his chest. He breathed deeply trying to fight it off. A sense of dread snaked into the tizzy.

Black Pit fully quieted down noticed Mac's gaze.

"What?" Black Pit Little Mac regretted his silence as the Officer of Nature's smile was replaced with his usual frown.

Mac swallowed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You just surprised me," he mumbled. Black Pit shrugged and proceeded to get up. Mac threw down a couple bills, absentmindedly giving their server a large tip and followed Black Pit out.

Nothing was said on the way back. It wasn't until Black Pit was unlocking the front door that Mac pressed his hand against it blocking the way. Black Pit looked askance at him. "What?"

Little Mac cleared his throat. "I won't invite anyone else to run with us."

Black Pit gripped his keys tighter. "You don't have to do that."

"I wan-"

"They're your friends, just because I'm around doesn't mean you have to do that," Black Pit turned away from Mac, shoving his keys into the lock. Whilst turning it Mac said: "You're my friend too. It's our thing. I can do somethin' else with 'em."

Black Pit could feel his hand trying to shake. It occurred to him how close Mac was standing and an instinct to flee surfaced. He turned the knob, Mac followed him inside, up the stairs. More than a few people were up and about, eating last minute meals, chatting and simply loitering. No one but a waving Kirby acknowledged them.

Black Pit stopped outside his room and turned around to look at Mac who had kept trailing him.

He moved his hand to mess with a lock of his hair, but remembered Mac's earlier words and scowled at himself for revealing his emotions so easily.

Black Pit squared his shoulders. "Don't bother trying to accommodate me just because you think it'll make me feel better."

Mac sighed. "It's no accommodation, I like hanging out with you," Mac feeling a bit bolder than usual tacked on: "Just you."

Black Pit gripped the knob of his door, looking down at his feet. Mac could see his ears turning pink as he stood there still.

Pit was probably up, and for some reason Black Pit didn't want to be caught like this with Mac.

But,

He was happy.

Mac's two tiny words had pierced the little amount of armor the boy had put up against him. For a moment Black Pit wondered why he had even bothered?

Twisting the knob he looked up at Mac. His friend, Mac. Black Pit smiled bashfully at him and dared not try to decipher Mac's expression in response.

"See you in a few, Mac."

He disappeared inside his room barely hearing Mac's farewell in response.


	9. Chapter 9: Awake

A shorter chapter. I was inspired so I got it done quickly. Spring Break is nice because it gives me a lot of time to write. I hope to get a lot more work done before it ends. Please enjoy!

(ノ°∀°)ノ⌒･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

It wasn't an immediate decline. It wasn't the dropping swoosh of a roller-coaster. It was like a gentle breeze on one's face, that slowly froze.

When Pit was sealed into the Ring of Chaos Black Pit had felt off. The feeling where you know you're sick, but it still isn't bad enough and you hope it's just a fluke. He wandered around that day, aimlessly. Catching a fish for dinner and only finishing half. He chucked the rest of it in the woods and watched several wild cats hiss at each other before a smaller, weaker mammal swooped in and took it. The looks of confusion on their faces were priceless. Black Pit's loud laugh turned the heads of the creatures before slowly dissolving into hacking coughs.

* * *

The second day had been shakes. Black Pit wondered if he wasn't well dressed for the weather as he shivered underneath a lush tree. He certainly hoped not, he didn't own any other clothes.

He lacked an appetite and didn't bother trying to force himself to consume a meal. He drank plenty of water and squeezed juice from the flesh of ripe bright fruit. A few of the previous day's wild cats had been tailing him for more food. Black Pit deduced that in his weakened state they were no longer waiting for hand outs, and that he was prey. He trudged until he found a cave to sleep in, building a giant fire outside it to keep the hungry animals away. He was grateful for the fiery light's protection.

* * *

On the third day he knew it was over. He was lethargic, passing little urine, and whatever was passed was dark. He ruefully resigned himself to the impending curtain on his life, but like hell he'd allow himself to be picked off by the forest's creatures until he was a skeleton. Using the little strength he had left, Black Pit pushed a nearby boulder to close off the cave.

Exhausted he crawled to the damp wall and laid against it. The boulder was not large enough to fully cover the opening of the cave, a sliver of golden light slipped in keeping the place from going completely dark. The opening allowed mice or small birds to get in, but at least Black Pit could die knowing he wouldn't be devoured by carnivores before his body even grew cold.

Dust motes played in front of his eyes, his lids heavy. He smiled a little: His life had been short: but it was free. That was all he ever wanted. Black Pit shut his eyes, locking the light out of his world, a good night to the evening moon falling softly from his lips.

* * *

It was dark. Pitch black ink. Black Pit laid in it. He breathed it. " _I'm not dead_ " was his first thought in the abyss. " _But I don't know what I am_ " was his second before being drowned again.

When it wasn't black it was white. Black Pit hated the whiteness more than the dark. In the dark he could not move, or feel. All he could do was think until he lost his thoughts again. In the white he was more conscious. He knew his outside body was immobile. He could feel the weather out there, it was spring. Last time he went to the white place it had been fall. This placed scared him. So he walked in the place his mind gave him.

He walked through the thick fog. Endlessly and endlessly. Sometimes he felt a sorrow, but it wasn't his own. The only thing he was sad about was that he was stuck here. Not fighting, or eating, or anything. He was happy when the white dispersed and he couldn't think anymore.

* * *

He was awake! Except he wasn't. Head lolled to the side he was unable to straighten it. Through his half-shut eyes he made out a fat-cheeked mouse nibbling on a nut. A spider behind it weaving a web around a twitching, desperate insect.

" _Move_ " He told his body. When a full out command didn't work he tried on smaller parts: His fingers, his nose, his big toe. He shouted and shouted in his mind hoping that his body would stop being a useless sack and the live, moving machine he knew it was.

It was a few days before he fully awoke.

* * *

After the war was over and Black Pit could speak to Pit on better terms he asked him about his time in the ring. Both boys were on top of Palutena's temple, legs dangling off the end. They were finishing off a picnic basket packed by Palutena (Then repacked by Pit) off. Pit spat an apple seed below him and took another bite from the golden flesh, chewing thoughtfully.

"It was weird. I didn't like it. I remember a lot of darkness," Pit answered.

"That so…" Pit's experience seemed a lot simpler than Black Pit's.

Pit fluttered his wings a bit still thinking. "Sometimes...I would walk." He added so quietly that Black Pit barely heard him. He turned to look at his older brother. The setting sun was dyeing Pit's hair a caramel brown, highlighting his profile.

"You would...Walk?"

Pit nodded, his white wings wrapped around his shoulders as if a chill was present in the air. "Mm. I would walk, and sometimes it was like another person was calling out to me."

He took another bite of his apple. "They felt, lonely."

Black Pit stared at his knuckles, gripping the front of his chiton. "Lonely, eh?" Pit nodded.

"I hope they aren't lonely anymore." Pit turned to look at him, his eyes shining. A gentle smile graced his face, alighting all his features.

Black Pit couldn't stop himself from returning such a warm smile. His pride would never let him admit how thankful he was to have someone around to stave away creeping feelings of gloom that inevitable came.

Yet, under those positive feelings lay a bitterness. He was dependent by default. Pit was his life force, his stake on this plane. As much as he loved his brother he could never let go of the resentment of knowing Pit held onto the strings of his life.

* * *

Black Pit awoke, a travel pillow propping him up, a blanket thrown on his shoulders. He made a groggy noise and was immediately shushed by a very close voice.

"Gah! What are you doing?!" He backed away almost bumping his head into the plane window. Pit was leaning over the top of his seat, looking at him with round eyes.

Pit pressed his fingers to his lips again. "Finishing this movie. Now please be quiet."

Black Pit turned his attention to Mac, who sat in the seat next to him, and the laptop placed on his lap. It took Black Pit's sharpening vision a moment to see Palutena was leaning over Little Mac's seat, her long hair falling across her shoulders and onto Mac's. It was an unbefitting look for goddess he thought.

Black Pit focused back to the screen, the movie playing was Moonrise Kingdom. Little Mac was so absorbed in the film he didn't realize Black Pit had woken up until the dark doppelganger poked him with his travel pillow.

"Thanks." Black Pit mumbled returning it.

"You're welcome," Little Mac took the pillow from his hand and Pit and Palutena exclaimed in unison.

"You're blocking the screen, Mac!"

"It's the climax, Little Mac! Please move your arm!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Mac awkwardly placed his arm back down and the three they settled back into viewing the movie.

"You guys are watching this one again? You've seen this one twice, Pit," Black Pit grumbled.

"If it's good who cares how many times I watch it? And," Pit pointed to the side of his face, "you've got drool here."

Black Pit hurriedly wiped his chin. "Yeah yeah, I got it." Pit smiled a happy-go-lucky smile. Black Pit wondered how he brought such a thing to his face so easily.

Shutting his eyes again he wrapped the blanket tighter around his shoulders. It occurred to him that this soft yellow blanket wasn't his own; It was his brother's. Sleepily he acknowledged that.

 _Thanks, Pit._

"You're welcome," he heard Pit whisper to him.

He wondered he if had said it aloud. He was half-asleep before he could fully contemplate it.

He knew he would be awakened in a few hours.

* * *

 **Thank you Darkness Death and Riches and Paradigm or Writing for following and reviewing this story. Just knowing I have support really fuels me to keep writing. So thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10: Place the Domino

"You're up early," Black Pit looked up from his seated position at his older brother.

The sun had just risen across Delfino Isle's white-sanded beach. Pit squinted at Black Pit.

"I napped too long on the flight. What're you doing up?" Pit asked.

"I slept too long on the flight too," Black Pit had been asleep most of the flight and only woke up at Pit or Mac's provocation. He stood and started walking further out on the beach. Pit followed him.

"Are you going swimming? In those clothes?" Pit took in Black Pit's attire. His sneakers and hoodie were better suited for running than swimming.

Black Pit scoffed. "These are swim trunks you know," he pulled at the fabric on his legs. When he and his brother got to the water's edge they both stopped for a moment and breathed in the air.

Pit rolled up his pant legs and dipped his toes into the water. The sun had yet to heat up the ocean and it was decidedly chilly.

"It's too cold to go swimming now, let's just wait until later, Bla-mph!" A grey hoodie was thrown at his face muffling his speech. Agitated he threw it down to the ground.

"What was that for?!"

"You talk too much," Black Pit's dark wings were a contrast to his pale back. Pit chewed his lip and watched in annoyance as his younger brother waded into the water.

The dark shadow underneath the water's surface kicked, and flipped, rising ever so often for a few breaths of air until sinking back again. Pit watched in jealousy as his brother swam effortlessly through the clear water, the droplets sliding off his dark wings.

Pit threw Black Pit's clothes on the ground and started taking off his shirt. Black Pit arose and saw this.

"Wh-what, are you doing? Pit! You can't just go naked, someone will see!" Black Pit was taken aback.

"Relax, Blapi," Pit kicked off his underwear, and stood proudly. "No one is around."

"Ugh…" Black Pit lowered the bottom half of his face into the water and blew agitated bubbles. Watching the rising sun hit Pit's nude body wasn't exactly the sight he was expecting this morning.

"It's fine, we share the same body, so it's not like you haven't seen this before," Pit wadded into the water.

"That doesn't mean I want to see your naked ass! We have some differences!" Black Pit hissed, swimming farther away as Pit's bare body came closer.

Pit smirked. "I think the only difference is that your hair is a lot darker than mine...So that would mean your pub-Ehh!" Black Pit splashed Pit fiercely.

"Shut up," the doppelganger huffed. Pit giggled.

"Blapi, you're blushing~"

"I said shut up!" Black Pit splashed Pit again. Palutena's soldier sputtered on the salty water and and glared at Black Pit.

"Blapi!" With great motion he threw water back at him.

This started a splashing contest between the two. Pit splashed wildly with little technique, Black Pit scooped large amounts back making small waves. There was no victor, no loser. Pit laughed wildly and was happy to see that Black Pit had cracked a smile.

"Take, this!" Pit stopped his splashing and jumped at his brother. Black Pit spluttered Pit's arms wrapping around him.

"Pit! Gah, no! Your clothes! Your clothes!" Black Pit tried to push Pit off of, but his grip was strong.

"Haha, you're so shy sometimes, Blapi," Pit laughed digging his fingers deeper into Black Pit's shoulders.

"It's not shy if I don't want you touching me," Black Pit tried shoving Pit away again, his effort low.

Pit grinned wider and leaned against the dark angel's shoulders. Black Pit was grumbling something under his breath that Pit couldn't quite understand. Pit studied his brother, watching his slow pedaling legs under the water.

"Hey, where's Nachure's mark on you?" Pit turned Black Pit around to get a better look at Black Pit's torso, leaning him back and forth so the sun hit him at different angles.

"Her mark?"

"Yeah, her mark."

Black Pit slapped Pit's hands off of him. "I don't have one."

Pit gave him a look. "Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Nachure has way too much pride not to brand her only angel! That had to be the first thing she did when she hired you."

Black Pit turned away from him. "Well, she didn't do that to me. Maybe Eleka or Aron have one, but I sure don-"

"It's on your butt, huh?"

Black Pit's flushed and gave Pit a scathing look. "It is not on my butt!"

Pit clapped his hands. "So you do have one! Where is it?!" Pit stared harder at Black Pit's body. The other boy covered himself.

"It's not on my butt, and that's all that matters." Black Pit started getting out of the water, Pit grabbed his arm.

"It's not on your back like mine, or your stomach, or your legs or arms.. So it has to be," Pit made a motion at Black Pit's lower half, "Somewhere around here."

Black Pit snatched his hand away. "I'm not about to talk about whether or not I let Nachure staple a flower on my ass or not!" He got out of the water and picked his shirt up off the ground. Pit followed after him.

Pit picked up his slightly soggy underwear.

"So it's a flower?"

Black Pit glanced at him in disdain. "No it's not. And I don't want to talk about it anymore." He started back towards the hotel. Pit trotted beside him.

Black Pit's hands were balled up into fists, his walk heavy. Pit furrowed his eyebrows.

It was a dumb reason to be upset, Pit thought. It was dumb when Black Pit had chosen such a path and knew what it would intel.

He was as free as the skies that his wings carried him upon.

But his wings didn't belong to him anymore, he had lost that some time ago.

Pit sighed as they entered the resplendent foray, a receptionist greeting them as soon as they walked in.

Maybe Pit couldn't be sad because that freedom had never belonged to him anyway.

He had always belonged to someone else.

* * *

Pit was redressing in more fitting attire for the resort while Black Pit absentmindedly strummed his guitar. Pit fingered the cut-outs in the shirt and frowned. He would try it on before coming to a conclusion.

He pulled it over his head, his wings wiggled, trying to find the tiny holes cut for them. Pit tried harder to get his wings through. The constant friction against the cloth rubbed an unfeathered part the wrong way and he winced.

"Blapi, a little help?"

"Huh?"

"Palutena, cut the holes too small. Can you fix it?"

Black Pit put down his guitar and got off the bed, leaving a wet mark on the bed.

"This is why you should do this type of thing by yourself, Pit," Black Pit grabbed a pair of shearing scissors from his bag and took the shirt from Pit's hand.

He stared at the shirt, Palutena had indeed cut them too small. The size was better suited for a cherub, perhaps she had been too excited about vacation. He turned to examine Pit's back.

Pure white, fluffy, wings that had been graced by the light of a Goddess. They were, dare Black Pit think it, beautiful, almost with an inner glimmer lighting them from the inside. Much more attractive than the dull black of his own wings.

On his back, where the wings grew out iridescent swirls of gold and silver were etched down to the middle of his back in a delicate pattern.

Palutena's mark.

In tandem with that was awful raised skin, red and white, twisting.

It looked painful, Black Pit's breath caught in his throat.

He had seen all this before. Old ghosts of the past.

Black Pit looked down, and began cutting the holes larger.

"Here, try this," he handed the shirt back.

The wings, like two eager dogs wrestling in a blanket, twitched underneath the green fabric, finally pushing their way through the cut outs.

"Whoo!" Pit twirled around to face Black Pit. "Thank you!"

"It's whatever," Black Pit went back to his guitar, wrapping his fingers around the neck and placing it against the wall.

He checked his appearance in the mirror making sure his hair and pants were in order before exiting the room and making his way up the stairs towards Mac's room.

Wii Fit was outside his door. She saw Black Pit before he had the chance to walk away.

"Black Pit!" She waved him and he begrudgingly stomped over.

"Hey, Wii Fit…" He crossed his arms and looked her up and down.

She seemed not to notice, or more likely, chose not to.

"Got a date with Mac?" She smiled, doing leg lifts in place.

"N-no. I just wanted to say good morning to him," Black Pit said, then added "What're you doing outside his room?"

Wii Fit could ignore the tone. "You know, me and Mac were doing yoga earlier this morning. And for a guy that works out he's surprisingly inflexible. But I didn't know that until now. So…" Wii Fit trailed off a little a guilty smile on her face.

"So I just wanted him to do Gandha Bherundasana right! And I may have pushed a little too hard…" She sighed and gave Black Pit a worried glance.

"So you fucked his back up."

"I did not-" Wii Fit paused trying to find another word, "mess his back up. At least I hope I didn't. I want to take him to Mario or Luigi so we can check, but he said a shower would be enough."

Black Pit snorted. "So you're standing outside his door like a stalker when he said he didn't need your help."

Black Pit saw it, the flash of ire in her eyes, she turned to point at him before flinching, bringing a finger to her left eye.

"Ow, ow," she murmured.

"What's wrong with you?" Black Pit took a step forward and heard a small crunching noise beneath his sandal.

Wii Fit looked up, tears in her eyes. "No! No you stepped on it! Darn it!"

Black Pit had no idea what she was talking about until she looked him dead in the eye, indignant.

Her left eye wasn't the usual milky disconcerting color he was used to. It was a deep hazel, flecked with silver specks.

How odd.

She was still rubbing her eye, sniffing from whatever irritation she was currently suffering from. Having her vunerable made him look her over with a less critical eye.

She was actually pretty he realized. Ever since that day with Mac at the amusement park he was more willing to notice people's attractive qualities. Sure she was inhumanly pale, but the marble skin tone reflected the lights around it adding a strange refectory color. She wasn't as thin as Lucina, nor as curvy as Palutena, but Black Pit would be lying if he said the lean muscle on her and her perfect posture wasn't nice to look at. He wondered if Mac thought so too.

Mac.

He said she wasn't his type. But if someone like Black Pit could see her attractive qualities, he knew Mac could.

Wii Fit's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"You nimrod, be glad I have more of those, otherwise you would have gotten an earful from Mario!" Wii Fit flipped her ponytail and turned away from him, pressing her ear to Mac's door.

"You're really the epitome with creepy with this," Black Pit recovered.

Wii Fit ignored him and tried the door knob. It opened with no resistance.

Black Pit felt blood rush to his head. "Hey, you can't just go in there!" he hissed to her. She turned around and gave him a sure smile.

"You sure~" she said singsong slipping into Mac's room. She must have seen the look in his eyes, because she quickly slammed the door shut as he launched himself at it trying to wrench open the door.

He heard her hysterical giggles and broiled. Was this some type of game to her?

He tried the knob, twisting and pulling it violently, but whatever she was doing on the other side of the door was working.

Black Pit opened his mouth to yell something at her when he it struck him: It was still early, people were sleeping, and he looked like an ass making a scene outside of Mac's room.

Accepting defeat he stepped away from the door, sulky.

He heard Wii Fit's cacophonic giggles, the water turn off, then…

"Shit!" Mac's obscenity bounced off the walls, through the door into the hall. Black Pit had to haphazardly jump out of the way as Wii Fit in a fit of laughter burst forth from the door, running away from a steaming Mac.

"That wasn't funny, Erica!" Mac bellowed down the hall at her retreating figure.

There was steam coming off him in wafts, a sharp masculine scent stung Black Pit's nose. It couldn't be soap...Maybe aftershave? There were bubbles on the back of his neck.

Feeling a different presence, Mac's eyes flicked down, instantly turning the aggravation in his expression, to embarrassment.

"Bla-Blapi!"

"Don't, call me that," Black Pit mumbled, his eyes on Mac's waist, the only clothed part of his body.

"'Pologies, " Mac cleared his throat. "I need to get dressed so…" He attempted to close his door, Black Pit jutted his foot out, stopping it last second.

"You're just gonna close the door on me?" Black Pit raised his gaze to meet Mac's flustered one.

The look in his eyes demanded an answer.. Little Mac shifted uncomfortable his vision darting back and forth checking to make sure no one else was around. He opened his door wider and stepped aside.

"Alright, we're both guys so doesn't matter I guess," he ushered Black Pit in who sat on his bed quietly.

Black Pit kept his gaze steady on a bedside stand which Mac had already made homier. Black Pit took in the older model cell phone, notepad with a to-do list already scribbled on, and a picture of a couple in dress clothes. Black Pit had never asked who the couple was but it didn't take a genius to deduce their relation to Mac.

Mac glanced over at Black Pit to see if he was watching him. The smaller boy's focus was acutely on his bedside table, the shade of his ears betraying the intent of his focus.

Why had he barged in if he was just as embarrassed as Mac? Little Mac had thought Black Pit's ogling in their first few weeks had been humorous, cute even. It was something he had seen him do with the other muscular Smash members, a look of envy on his face.

"Your back okay?"

But now?

If he turned around right now Little Mac wouldn't be able to stop his body's reaction. Hell, even the thought of Black Pit showing interest in his nude form was making it hard for him to get himself into his pants.

 _Mind outta the gutter, Mac._

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It'll be fine," Mac pulled on one of his tanks.

Mac's phone began to chatter playing a muffled tone of an 80's tune. Black Pit gingerly picked up the vibrating phone about to throw it to Mac when the boxer plopped down beside him, hand out.

His fingers grazed Black Pit's palm and the angel curled his fingers. An odd tingle in the places he touched.

"Doc? Oh yeah, I made it safely." Little Mac eased visibly hearing his coach's voice.

Black Pit paid scant attention to his actual conversation. Paying more attention to how Mac's mouth went up with each smile, his laughter, he caught Black Pit's stare mid-sentence and grinned in a cocksure manner. Black Pit punched his arm.

"Ow! Yeah, what about the fight, Doc? Oh…" his smile vanished, a line appearing between his brows, a scowl growing.

"That? Do I have to do- I'm not really arguin' I just don' wanna, well if you say so; you're the boss, right?" the mocking bitterness was palpable in his tone.

Black Pit raised his eyebrows, what a 180.

Mac noticed the shift in Black Pit expression, reddening and coughed.

"Sorry, I didn' mean to. Huh, Doc? No, I was actually talking to Black Pi-" More blood rushed to Mac's face, "yeah, that one."

The way "That one" was said retrieved the memory that Doc Louis only knew Black Pit from the accident after he and Mac's boxing match and the angel turned just as red as Mac.

"Yeah, we can talk about it later. That's fine, yeah. I'll talk to you tonight, Doc. Lov- yeah you too." He hit end call and handed his cell phone back to Black Pit.

"Put that back for me," Little Mac got up and went back into his restroom.

A loud knock reverberated in the room.

"Let 'em in, Blapi!" Mac shouted from the other room.

Pit's grinning face stood in the doorway.

"Yooo, Blapi! I knew I could find you here. Mario says we're heading down to Bianco Hills so I came to retrieve you two!"

Black Pit jerked his chin. "He's in the bathroom."

Pit stepped into the room and revealed someone much shorter standing behind him. Calling for Mac and heading into the opened washroom. He left the two alone.

"Hello, Black Pit," Rock greeted.

"Hey," Black Pit's tone was flat.

Rockman leaned against the doorway. "You and Wii Fit sure were making a racket earlier. Woke me up."

"So sorry to have interrupted your much _needed_ beauty rest, princess," Black Pit snorted. Rock rolled his eyes.

"Hearing you and Wii Fit's bitch fit over who gets to ride Mac's dick was not how I wanted my morning to go," Rockman was satisfied to see Black Pit's wince.

"I'm sure your sister and father would love knowing you say shit like this," Black Pit retorted. The robot shrugged.

"I'm sure your brother loves knowing you're an asshole."

Black Pit opened his mouth, to say what he did not know, but Pit came dragging out Mac, who was in the process of coming his hair upwards.

"Come on, come on! We'll miss the bus!" Pit grabbed ahold of Black Pit's hand and pulled him along.

"I'm still fixin' my hair, Pit," Mac groused.

Pit finally seemed to take notice of that, he froze.

"I like your hair when it's down. It reminds me of when I first met you."

Mac groaned. "C'mon, it looked terrible back then."

"I thought it looked nice. Really nice," The earnestness in his voice rung. He turned to the other two. "Have you ever seen younger pictures of Mac? I have so-"

"No! Don't show them," Little Mac grunted.

Seeing Mac's reluctance ignited a stronger curiosity in Black Pit than necessite.

"I want to see them," Little Mac swallowed hard at the intense look in Black Pit's eyes.

"How come I never see pictures of you when you were younger, Pit?" Little Mac tried to shift the direction of attention.

"Ehhh, I was really short and kinda stubby back then, but if you want to see them I'd have to ask Palutena…" Pit trailed off for a moment before turning to Black Pit and smiling.

"I'll show you too, Blapi. We can look at all our old pictures together, right Mac?"

Who knew such a sweet smile could hide such malice?

Mac grumbled something like yeah and as they walked out Pit continued his babble.

"I actually miss some of the days back in Brawl. When Tabuu did all that mess it was pretty scary, but I ended up getting closer to everyone a lot faster. When it was all over and Master Hand felt better he introduced all the Assist Trophies and I met Mac that way. We were quick friends."

"He forced me to be his friend," Little Mac corrected, smiling ruefully. Pit waved him off.

"Who do you think put in a good word to Master Hand, huh?"

Rockman tuned out the rest of their conversation. He looked, bored over at Black Pit who was glancing back and forth between Pit and Mac, messing with a piece of his hair.

Rockman raised an eyebrow.

"Boys! Oh boys!" The lilting tone caused their conversation halt. Pit's face lit up into a smile.

"Lady Palutena!" He ran over to her and smashed their bodies together into a hug. Palutena chortled lightly.

"Hello, Pit. Shall I accompany you all to the bus?" She ran a few fingers through Pit's hair. Pit's eyes smile widened.

"Of course! I didn't know you were coming! I thought you were feeling sick," Pit detached himself from the goddess.

"I decided the cool air would do my constitution some good," Black Pit flinched when she walked over to him and affectionately rubbed his head too. He could smell that odd scent she carried. The only way he could describe it was as something that smelled of all things white. Sweet, light, and feminine. He knew that Pit carried that scent too, under his own natural one. No matter how much he showered, what shampoo he used, it was always there underneath the surface. He wondered if it was the natural status of someone bound to his goddess. Black Pit wondered if he smelled anything like Nachure. Maybe he'd ask Pit one day to sniff him and find out.

They had starting heading down the stairs when Palutena clapped loudly.

"Oh! Ganondorf said he would participate in our field trip today."

The whole group let out a collective groan.

"Lady Palutena please!"

"I don't know what crazy you're thinking."

"Don' think anyone would want him to…"

"I'd rather hang with Dr. Wily!"

But Palutena has already marched herself back up the stairs, sundress trailing behind her. The group waited diligently expecting her to come back empty handed. To their shock she came back down the stairs, Ganondorf in tow.

"Lady, Palutena," Pit's throat was dry. The Gerudo King looked in his direction and Pit swallowed.

Hard.

Palutena smiled sweetly. "Now, shall we be off?"

* * *

Luigi looked at the large group, clipboard in hand. They were near the entrance of Bianco Hills and he was explaining the rules to everyone about what could, and could not be done while in the village. Beside him Mario was talking to the mayor.

"So, Petey isn't around at the moment?" Luigi heard Mario inquire.

The fussy old mayor smoothed his moustache and shook his head. "We haven't seen Petey in weeks, not that I can say I'm sorry for it. As good as the old bird is with the kids, he always makes a mess when he's in town."

Mario nodded. Petey was a nice guy when he wasn't scheming.

"Well, that's-a relief to hear. I don't know if I-a could take the sort of excitement Petey brings right now."

Luigi didn't think he could either. He heard Captain Falcon clear his throat and realized he hadn't finished his speech.

He coughed. "That's all. Just remember to be respectful to customs and to be back by 6:00 pm so we can take the bus back."

Kamui raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"How come we can't just use a warp pipe like you and Mario do?"

Koopa let out a low chuckle and Peach giggled in a way that made Kamui blush.

Luigi smiled wanly. "Trust me, if you can help it you don't wanna go through the warp pipes, for foreigners it's like, how did that one guy describe it, bro?"

Mario waved his hand, conjuring the memory. "Like-a having his guts shoot into his shoes."

A large portion of the group shuddered, Luigi simply continued.

"So like I said: 6:00 pm so we don't miss the bus."

The large group began to disperse in pairs chatting away at near future plans. Wii Fit bounded up to Mac.

"Mac! You promised earlier. Let's go water skating," she gripped his hand.

"I know, I know," he pulled his hands away and she pouted a little. He gave her a grin.

"Okay, okay, lead the way."

Before he and Wii Fit could separate from the group Mac felt someone cling to his back. He turned his head to look into round blue eyes.

"Mac~ Come see the windmill with us!" Pit smiled. Little Mac attempted to peel Pit off of him to no avail.

"Can't, promised Wii fit I'd go water skating."

Was that mischief in Pit's eyes as he hugged Mac tighter. Wii Fit gave a little cough and Mac's ears darkened.

"Then, after?" Pit squeezed him tighter, Mac gripped Pit's arms and applied pressure, getting deep into the muscle.

Pit squeaked and let go, Mac snorted.

"I think I'll be too tired to do much else after learning how to water skate. I'll see you and Black Pit back at the meet up time," he looked over Pit's shoulder and nodded at the other angel. Black Pit gave him an odd smile and returned the nod. When he met Pit's gaze again he regretted it.

"Come to me and Blapi's room later and we can share those pictures."

So that's what this was about.

"Yeah, sure," Little Mac lied. Wii Fit tugged on his arm, and he let her lead him off towards the lake.

Pit walked back over.

"Well, we lost one, but that's okay! Lady Palutena! Ready to go see the Windmill?"

"Sorry, Pit. Sir Ganondorf and I are going to take a walk around the hills," Black Pit could practically hear Pit's heart shattering as Palutena delivered her answer with a beam.

"But, Lady Palutena, I wanted to spend time with yo-"

"I had no idea angels spoke back to their gods," a voice deep as a canyon rumbled out. The weight of each word felt like a heavy boulder hitting the ears, the poorly contained power oppressing the listeners.

It was rare when Ganondorf spoke. Black Pit felt the back of his neck perspiring just from that one sentence. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Link and Zelda look back warily. Pit who was the victim of his verbalization was pale as a specter. Even Rockman was having a difficult time holding it together.

Palutena however, seemed not bothered at all.

"Ganondorf!" She lightly swatted the larger man (causing the boys to cringe) "You're scaring them!"

Ganondorf's mouth twisted in a wretched smile. "I would not have spoken if I knew my voice aroused such distress."

With a flick of his cape he turned away from them and began walking away. Palutena's smile was queer.

"He is, I apologize," Black Pit thought he saw a flicker of sadness in her eyes.

"I shall speak to you all later," she gave Pit an extra special smile, "Until sunset, Pit," she turned to follow after the desert royalty.

"You okay, Pit?" Rockman's eyebrows furrowed.

Pit nodded weakly. "Yeah, I just, don't know why she'd want to spend time with him over me…"

"Maybe the rumors are true. Maybe they're screwing," Black Pit wasn't trying to be rude, but the look both of them shot him told him his words were not appreciated.

"Palutena would never!" Pit's voice was as thin as thread.

Black Pit kicked at the ground a bit. "Not like it would be the end of the world if they were."

Pit's face said it would very much be the end of the world if he found out his goddess was shagging the literal embodiment of evil.

Black Pit didn't have time to comfort before he was hip checked by someone. He looked into Samus' twinkling eyes.

"What's up, Black Pit?"

Black Pit mumbled something incoherent and looked away. He had no idea why she was being friendly and even if he wanted to spew acid at her the memory of Little Mac happily jogging next to Samus clogged his throat.

Rockman perked at Samus's appearance. "Hey, Sam."

"Hey, Rocky. You ready to go find treasures at the bottom of this lake?"

"Uh well," The robot looked at Pit. Pit sighed and waved him away.

"Go have fun."

"Whoo! Thanks Pit!" Rockman took Samus' hand and went off to go search the lake.

That just left…

Black Pit scratched his head. Pit gave him a sorry-for-himself smile.

"Guess we were ditched."

"Correction: You were ditched."

"I don't see Mac or Lucina at your side. So _we_ were ditched."

Black Pit frowned. "I didn't want to hang out with them anyway."

Pit shrugged. "Okay. Shall we go off to the Windmill."

"I don't have anything else to do I guess."

* * *

For some reason it was closed off, the main rotating seats that led you up to the top of the Windmill. An officer stopped the young boys before they could get on.

"Sorry kiddos!" He trumpeted. "We can't have anyone going up here."

Pit's eyebrows went up. "Why? Was there an accident or is something broken?"

The officer scratched under his lip. "Well, I'm not allowed to say. Just can't let you up there."

Pit looked thoroughly disappointed but quirked a smile in an attempt to hide it.

"Oh well," he turned to Black Pit. "Maybe we should try to catch up with some of the others?"

Black Pit crossed his arms. "But you wanted to see the windmill, right?"

"Yes, but we can't so let's do something else fun."

Black Pit looked from the officer to Pit and shut his eyes for a moment.

"Blapi?"

Black Pit inhaled quickly not allowing himself to think. He twisted his body towards the officer, taking a deep stance.

The officer raised an eyebrow at him. "Look're kiddo uahc-" Black Pit's foot hit him in the soft area between his shoulder and head.

"Blapi!" Pit gasped as the middle-aged crumbled to the ground.

Black Pit smirked. "He'll get up in a couple minutes. Let's go!"

"But, he said we shouldn't…"

Black Pit frowned. "Some idiot probably just spilled a couple of chemicals near the entrance. Let's just go."

Pit relented and climbed up on the moving wheel alongside his brother.

Black Pit watched the ground get farther, and farther away as they rose higher. He heard Pit fiddle with his phone and snicker. Black Pit leaned over to see what he was laughing at.

Little Mac had sent him a photo of Villager holding onto the reins of a water ski. His eyes wide and his short soaked.

"Hey!" Pit curled away and winked. "What? Jealous Mac is texting me instead of you?"

Black Pit growled. "No. just wanted to see why you had such a stupid grin on your face. Besides," Black Pit's voice got quiet. "I don't have Mac's phone number anyways..."

Pit blinked.

"Gimmie your phone. I'll put his number in it." Pit held his hand out expectantly. Black Pit fidgeted.

"If he didn't give it to me then it probably means he doesn't want me to have it."

Pit rolled his eyes. "What does it matter? I'll just say I gave it to you and he might get a little mad, but it'll be okay. He likes you."

He knew that Pit was speaking platonically, but for some reason his words caused a small puff of fire to ignite in his chest, coloring everything above.

"Here," he dropped his cell phone into Pit's hands.

Black Pit looked away then remembered something.

"Oh, let me unlock my phone fo-"

"It's okay, Blapi. I already unlocked it, we share the same password," indeed Pit was already in his contacts.

"Wha?" Black Pit was thrown off.

"It's a good password! I just guessed you'd use it too," Pit held up his phone to properly check he was putting in Mac's number.

Black Pit leaned over and watched him, a little miffed.

He felt embarrassed seeing his measly 5 contacts. Pit, Palutena, Lucina, Aron and Nachure. He sneaked a look at Pit's and was shocked to see 25.

25? How? Why could he possibly need that many contacts? He quickly read through a few.

Palutena (Obvious) himself (also obvious) then his friends like Rockman and Little Mac. Mario? Okay that made sense, Mario was the man in charge when Master Hand wasn't. Luigi, that also made sense. Lucina? Why would he have her number? They weren't friends. Olimar? Freaking Kirby? What the heck?

"There!" Pit's screen darkened as he handed Black Pit back his phone, Mac's number and name newly put in.

"Thanks," Black Pit mumbled. He stared at his screen for sometime until Pit pointed at the empty boxy near Mac's number.

"You should put a picture so his faces pops up when you call."

"Wha?"

Pit showed Black Pit his phone, in Mac's contact was his name, number, and a picture of the boxer giving a wonky smile, obviously caught off guard in the middle of training.

"Like I said, you should put his picture in the contact. I can send you the one I have if you like. And um," Pit looked away. "I could also send you some pictures of me, I noticed my photo was blank too."

Oh, that was what he was talking about. Black Pit had never thought of decorating his contacts before, he stared blankly at the gray anonymous pictures near his friends and co-workers names.

"Do you have pictures of everyone in your contact?" He asked his older brother.

"Of course!" Pit chirped.

"...Even, me?"

Pit nodded and showed Black Pit his contact.

 **Blapi~** his accursed nickname, with a tilde no less. Black Pit thought the picture of himself would be a cropped version from a photo he had taken into with a group. But it was a picture Black Pit had no familiarity with.

He was sitting on a bed, (his he presumed) the sun was setting had lit the whole scene in amber. He was holding his guitar, strumming it, his eyes closed, lips tilted upward.

"H-how did you get this?" Black Pit sputtered out. Pit smiled guilty.

"Hehe, when you first moved into the Smash house, I saw you like that and couldn't really help myself." Pit prepared to call upon Palutena's powers if Black Pit decided he'd shove him off the pinwheel as revenge for the unknown photo.

Instead Black Pit tapped his lower lip, thoughtful.

"It's a good picture of you, right?"

Black Pit turned to him, his expression sharp, but his eyes soft. "Don't think I'll let you get away with it again."

The wheel stopped at the top.

Pit jumped off and stretched. "Ahhh, it's so big. It smells like the earth."

Black Pit walked further into the windmill. It was slightly musty and more than a little damp. Random plants decorated the wall. A quiet sound like breathing permeated the air.

Breathing?

 _Breathing?_

"Blapi!" Pit said in a barely whisper. He motioned him over closer to a steep drop, cogs and table covering it.

Black Pit cautiously stepped over and was just as shocked at what he saw as Pit.

Sleeping, snoring softly was Petey Piranha.

"This is probably why it was closed off," Black Pit mumbled.

Pit was tight lipped. "We should go back. Petey is not my favourite person."

Black Pit snorted. "What I've seen from him, he's pretty useless."

"He is until someone convinces him not to be," Pit shook his head. "We shouldn't risk waking him. He'll throw up all over the village if we wake him."

Black Pit shivered.

"Alright, let's go back."

That had been the plan, was supposed to be the plan, but the snot bubble that Petey's breath was sustaining popped. It popped loudly.

"Oh shit…"

Petey yawned loudly and slowly sat up. Black Pit was tugging on Pit to hurry out, but Pit's feet were planted.

Petey scratched his belly and turned his head in their direction.

Piranha plants were unsettling. So unsettling, was what Black Pit thought when the giant plant let out an almighty roar. Flecks of saliva hit the angel's faces.

"Hi...Petey," Pit stuttered out. A large purple shot came from beside Pit and hit Petey square in the jaw.

"Blapi!" Pit squealed, his younger brother's staff was smoking, but starting to glow once more as he loaded another shot.

"He's not gonna just let us leave," Black Pit said calmly as he fired another shot at the beast.

Petey let out a loud painful scream and shook off the hit. He clumsily got to his feet and lunged at the two.

Both angels swiftly hopped out of the way. Black Pit shot again.

"Where did you even get that!" Pit hissed watching Black Pit calmly dodge as Petey spewed goop at him.

"I make sure I keep my weapons on hand, Pit." Another shot.

"But, but, we aren't supposed to have-" Petey's eye was caught by Pit's immobility, swinging his arms forcefully sending dozens of small tornadoes his direction.

"Nice try!" Pit's orbititors sent the tornadoes back at a speed that caught Petey off guard. The wind causing him to lose balance and smash into a few gears. The windmill groaned painfully.

Black Pit smirked. "What was that, Mr. 'We Aren't Supposed To Have Weapons'?"

Pit smiled. "Palutena made me bring a few. That's the ooonly reason why." Pit shook his arms loose and got himself in a battle stance.

"These are the only ones I have on my right now, so I'll be defense," Pit said.

"Sure, just don't get in my way!" Black Pit kicked himself off, rushing towards the recovering piranha plant.

Petey was not sure if his earlier strategy of "Spit and swing" would work on these two. With no care for the structure Petey ripped out a large piece of wood from the wall and swung erratically at Black Pit.

There was no time to dodge. His momentum carrying him he slid underneath the attack and got another shot in. Petey flinched as his stomach was hit and brought down the board like a club.

Black Pit rolled out of the way but his left wing didn't escape from the assault. The splitery board smashed the edge of his wing. Black Pit hissed at the cracking sound. He didn't want to see what his wing looked like.

"Blapi!" Pit dashed over to him, tossing an orbiter to protect him from Petey's next swing. Though it saved him from further damage, the reverberation of the attack rang throughout Black Pit's body causing him to spasm.

Petey prepared to swing again but Pit shot at his leafy hand, the pain caused Petey to drop his weapon, crying.

"Here!" Black Pit sent back the Orbitor and Pit blocked the Goop storm Petey upchucked at him.

"Are you okay, Blapi?" Pit watched his clone struggle up, grasping his shoulder.

"I'm fine!" Black Pit spat back. He sent a shot at Petey's face, before the plant could retaliate he sent another at his verdant hand. The heat from it setting the leaf on fire.

"Blapi…" Pit flinched when without hesitation Black Pit shot his other hand, lighting that one. Petey flailing and crying in pain tried to headbutt Black Pit, his arms now lost.

Black Pit sidestepped the clumsy attack and shot Petey point blank in the side of the head, the impact ricochetted the piranha plant's head into the wall, and a few of the working mechanics.

"Stupid plant broke my wing," Pit heard Black Pit mumbled.

"Blapi-"

Though Petey looked beated he wailed from his inconvenient spot and reared himself up. Before Black Pit could take aim once more Petey regurgitated a stream of melting hot goop.

Black Pit had never drowned before, but the goop immediately lessened his breathing and hearing, he could hear Pit's muted scream as he stuck to the floor, desperately trying to get out.

"This is because you're always so reckless!" Pit cried running over to his sticky brother. Petey was preparing for another take and Pit pushed his orbiters out as defense. He heard the sickening noise of the goop hitting as he pulled his brother out, Black Pit looked disoriented pushing himself out, using Pit for help.

"Ohh."

Pit's orbiters gave out, Petey's headbutt doing so. He rose up and smiled at the two boys, his teeth dripping.

"Urghouh!" He screamed at them.

"Oh bother!" Pit pulled Black Pit out completely and searched desperately for something to fight with.

"My staff," Black Pit groaned, struggling towards the weapon, halfway submerged in goo. Petey's mouth was filling for another attack.

It was in his sight, if he just pushed his legs a little more, he could make it.

"Hold on, Blapi!" Pit shot past Black Pit and dived for the staff. As his fingers gripped around it a terrible headache pounded into his head.

 _whatamIamIhimishemylifewillhedeciedemylifemydemise_

A sounding echo crashed into Pit's head. His fingers loosened on the weapon.

 _youknowifIjusttookcareofitIwouldntworryyoupromisedidbebetterthangreaterthanmakemethatmakemethatmakemethat._

Pit shot just as Petey spewed. Pit hit him in the bottom of his jaw, shooting it up. The hot liquid slipped back down his throat, choking him.

Petey fell backwards. Pit shot his bulging navel and Petey cried out, his pitch hurting Pit's ears.

Pit shot again, and Petey fell unconscious.

With shaky legs Pit dropped the whispering weapon. He felt a grip on his shoulders.

"You, you couldn't even let me have this much, huh?" Black Pit's eyes glared underneath his hair and the goo.

"What're you talking about, Blapi? I just-"

"You just couldn't let me have it!" Black Pit growled. He wiped some goop from his face and spat.

He picked up his weapon and walked over to Petey.

His weapon glowed as he charged…

"What are you doing, Blapi!" Pit grabbed his hand and brought it down.

Black Pit scoffed. "What does it look like I'm doing? What we've done isn't nearly enough damage."

Pit shook his head. "No, Blapi, he's already down. We shouldn't do more."

Black Pit clicked his tongue. "Always the goodie goodie, huh?"

Pit frowned. "That has nothing to do with this."

Black Pit shook him off. "I, with Aron, I worked hard. So why?"

Pit swallowed.

"Am I really just that shittier than you?" Black Pit thrust out his weapon. "Here, take it before I do anymore damage."

Pit flinched as Black Pit's weapon poked at his arm. It was an accident, but when he saw Black Pit's hurt expression, he knew the damage was already done.

"Fuck," Black Pit dropped his staff. "Your thoughts aren't all rainbows and gumdrops either, goddess shit."

Pit, ashamed tried approaching. "I know we both get on each other's nerves sometimes, but-"

"Keep your hands off me, you defective angel," Black Pit hissed. Pit's eyes turned glossy.

"Just because I can't fly doesn't mean I'-"

"Then what does it mean, huh, Pit?!" Black Pit's hands were balled up into fists. "What angel can't even fly?!"

"You can't either!" Pit yelled back. Other words, hurtful words, swarmed in his head, Pit breathed deeply.

"And whose fault is that?" Black Pit turned away and sniffed.

"Blapi," Pit wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Black Pit's stomach broiled. He looked into Pit's eyes, his expression was neutral, perhaps slightly friendly. The look you gave an angry person when you didn't want them to hurt you or themselves.

But Black Pit wasn't some abusive husband and Pit wasn't his wife. So why? Why that look?

It felt more like pity than anything else.

Black Pit smacked him across the face.

There it was, the lit fire that burned compassion away. Pit rushed at him and Black Pit retaliated with a punch to the face. Pit hadn't expected it. He thought this would be a tussle. Black Pit kicked Pit in the stomach and the brunette fell on his butt. He stood over him, stepping on his fingers. Pit winced.

Pit inhaled sharply and pulled his fingers from underneath and stood tall. Black Pit grabbed Pit by the collar, Pit mimicked his action.

"What's the matter, too much of a good person to strike back?"

Pit shook his head. "You're hurt, and I've already won."

Black Pit gripped his shirt harder. "You, piece of-"

"You're hurt, I'm hurt, let's get out of her-" Pit's head went left from Black Pit's slap. This time Pit slapped back.

Black Pit licked the blood from his freshly cut lip. He felt a malicious excitement tingle in his heart. Pit punched him. Black Pit staggered backwards. Regaining balance, Black Pit charged at Pit knocking their heads together, Pit, pushed back with gritted teeth.

"Always a fight with you," Pit huffed.

Black pit chuckled darkly. "Don't you get bored having your hands idle?"

Pit grimaced. "Not everything is fighting! You can't spend your whole li-" he shoved Black Pit away. Black Pit fell backwards, his elbows hitting the wood hard.

"Hah! Couldn't handle the-" Black Pit's eyes widened, taking in the red. Blemishing Pit's shirt, turning the green color a sickening brown. He heard Petey's grotesque laughter, the thorn puncturing Pit's side protruding from his body.

Black Pit shot him, once, twice, thrice, he shot him more than was necessary to drive the plant back into unconsciousness.

 _Oh, Pit. I didn't mean it._

He rushed over to his brother's side.

 _You know I just talk._

He ripped the fabric from his sleeve and wrapped Pit's still bleeding side.

 _Idiot, you should have let me shoot him again._

His fingers fumbled on his phone screen. Then it dawned on him that Delfino's emergency number was different than the one back home. Pit wheezed.

 _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry._

He wrapped Pit's arm around his shoulder and forced him to stand.

 _If you die then._

No, selfish thoughts go away.

 _Then I'll…_

Black Pit felt disgusted by himself.

He began their walk out.

* * *

Hi! It's really great to be back. This chapter was hard to write because I had a lot of differing feelings on what I wanted, but in the end I thought it was best to show more of Black Pit and Pit's relationship. Don't worry, next chapter will have way more Mac and I'm excited to write it. I feel bad it took me so long, but I am planning to update more regularly starting here.

╰(*´︶`*)╯


End file.
